L'apparence est parfois trompeuse
by benassya
Summary: Bella a vécu une jeunesse difficile, à 17 ans, elle entre dans un nouveau lycée à Seattle, elle fera la rencontre du trio le plus populaire du Lycée, Edward, Jasper et Emmet, elle vivra une année pleine de rebondissements. Action, amour, secrets, suspence.
1. Chapter 1

POVBella

6h30 ! Mon réveil sonne trop tôt à mon gout .C'est ma rentrée scolaire ; et je Deteste arriver en plein milieu de l'année on est en Décembre et je rentre en Première au lycée de Seattle, pfff quel plait je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller.

Bon allez courage Bella ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois et puis dis toi que c'est temporaire.

Oué, depuis que j'ai 7 ans mon père me fais changer d'école tous les 6 mois, à cause d'un grave problème , mais je vais pas penser à ça maintenant, aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans , et si cette année se passe bien mon père m'a promis qu'on ne déménagerai pas .

Je me préparais donc pour aller à ce nouveau lycée. Je ne savais pas quoi me mettre mais comme je ne suis pas une fan de mode je me contentais d'un jean et d'un pull bleu avec un col en V. Une fois prête j'attrapais mon sac et me dirigé vers ma voiture. Arrivée au lycée, j'évitais soigneusement de regarder tous ces lycéens qui m'observaient comme si j'étais un OVNI et me concentrais plutôt sur mes pieds pour éviter de tomber, et oui je suis une maladroite de nature et je préfère éviter une honte dès mon premier jour de classe.

J'atteris dans ce qui devait être le secrétariat, la femme qui se trouvais derrière son bureau ne m'entendis pas rentrer puisqu'elle étais trop concentré à chercher un papier apparement , je m'avançais et m'adressa à elle « heu bonjour madame », elle releva son regard et me souris,

« oui tu dois être la nouvelle ,Isabella Swan ? » ,

Étonnais qu'elle sache qui je suis sans m'avoir jamais vu, j'acquissais. Le fait qu'elle sache mon prénom doit sans doute s'expliquer par la photo présente dans mon dossier, oui ça doit être ça .

Elle me tendis un papier, « alors voici ton emploi du temps, et également ce papier que tu dois faire signer à tous tes professeurs, tu dois me le ramener en fin de journée ,d'accord ? » , je pris les papiers qu'elle me tendais, et lui répondis « très bien merci madame, » ,

« c'est bon tu peux y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer, au revoir » me dis-t-elle

« Au revoir » je fis demi-tour et partis en direction de ma salle de classe, mais le problème et que n'ayant pas du tout de sens d'orientation, je mis presque dix minutes pour trouver ma salle et tout le monde était déjà rentrer. Quel horreur, moi qui voulais absolument passée inaperçue, je crois bien que c'est raté, j'arrivais donc devant la salle et hésitait à taper, je soufflais pour me donner plus de courage puis me lançais, je tapais trois coups timides.

« oui ? Entrez ! « me répondis une voix d'homme, c'étais , prof de maths. J'entrais timidement et découvrais une des situations que je déteste le plus dans ma vie, une vingtaine de paire de yeux me fixant avec curiosité.

Je m'adressais au prof qui étais adossé à son bureau « heu bonjour, » j'étais vraiment pas à mon aise et je commençais à avoir les mains moites, « excusez moi je suis nouvelle et j'ai eu du mal à trouver ma salle », j'entendais des chuchotements s'élevaient dans la classe, mais j'essayais de concentrer mon regard sur celui du prof, celui-ci me souris et me dis « bonjour, ne t'inquiète pas nous avons été prévenu de ta venue, j'avais d'ailleurs demandais à Edward de t'attendre et de te montrer le chemin, mais apparemment je constate qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance » finit il de dire en regarder sévèrement le dénommé Edward, qui devait se trouver au fond de la classe, mais je ne le regardais pas, je comprennais tout à fait qu'il ne veuille pas « s'occuper « de la nouvelle, et j'ai envie d'être un boulet pour personne. J'étais donc encore plus mal à l'aise par rapport à ce garçon car il a été désigné par son prof pour m'attendre. Je sortis de ma rêverie par qui m'indiqua la place du fond à côté de ce Edward justement, que je ne regardais toujours pas. « mais avant j'aimerai que tu te présente rapidement » , me demanda le prof .

Quoi ? Oh non il peut pas me faire ça !, cette journée est classée définitivement parmi mes pires journées. Je me forçais à respirer convenablement, souris au prof, et me tournais vers la classe. Aaa ils me regardais tous avec impatience, je me raclais la gorge et pris la parole d'une voie faible « heu bonjour, je m'appele Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'une petite ville de l'Etat de Washington nommée Forks, j'ai déménagé avec mon père parce qu'il a été muté , il est chef de police, heu voila j'ai ni frères ni d'animaux, et j'adore lire » finis-je d'une voix encore plus basse, et me retournais vers , il me souris « bien Bella tu peux aller t'assoir à côté d'Edward, il se chargera de t'aider à rattraper les cours, voila maintenant nous allons commencer » dis-t-il en tapant dans ses mains pour calmer un peu la classe, pendant que moi je me dirigais vers ce dénommé Edward qui avait la lourde tâche de se coltiner la nouvelle.

Quand je parvins à ma place je levais les yeux et vis un Adonis, beau à tomber qui me regardais étrangement. Et merde, c'est un canon ce type il manquais pus que ça, j'en avais ma claque des beaux gosses, ils étaient tous pareils, arrogants prétentieux et sûr d'eux, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient beau ils pouvaient vous parler comme une merde si vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur de sa beauté , et j'étais persuadée que cet Edward n'échappais pas à la règle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est pas venu me chercher, évidemment pour pas « tâcher » sa réputation, un beau gosse se doit de fréquenter des gens beaux également, et c'étais sûr que je ne faisais pas parti de cette catégorie. Je décidais donc de l'ignorer et de m'assoir en sortant mes affaires Il ne m'adressa pas la parole de toute l'heure. Je me concentrais sur le cour, que je connaissais déjà, puisque j'étais dans une classe à niveau avancée dans mon ancien lycée mais je préférais faire comme si je ne savais rien pour pas attirer l'attention.

A la fin du cour je me dépêchais de ramasser mes affaires et parti après avoir fait signer mon papier au prof. Je sortis de la classe sans attendre Edward, et me dirigeais vers ma prochaine salle, je ne savais pas vraiment où elle étais, mais je ne me résignais pas à faire demi-tour pour le demander à cet Edward. Je sentis soudain une main sur mon épaule et quand je me retournais je vis une fille qui me souris,

-Salut Bella, tu cherches ta salle, je peux t'aider si tu veux ? Me dit-elle

-heu, oui si ça ne te dérange pas , lui répondis-je. Je me demandais pourquoi elle m'aider.

-Oh fait je m'appelle Jessica, on est dans la même classe, mais dis moi pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu Edward, la chance que tu as de pouvoir t'assoir à côté de lui, il est siiiii bôôôôô ! S'exclama-t-elle, ok elle est venue me parler parce qu'elle pensait que vue que je m'étais assise à côté de lui, je pourrais peut-être lui parler d'elle, pfff c'est pathétique, le monde des adolescents me fais pitié et m'insupporte, même si j'en suis une, je ne me crois pas « supérieur au autre », au contraire je sais qu'ils sont tous mieux que moi, c'est moi qui ne suis pas normale dans le lot, pas eux. Mais c'est plus fort que moi , je préfère rester seule et puis avec les nombreux déménagements que j'ai eu , j'évite soigneusement de me faire des amis car je sais que je les quitterai. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire des efforts parce qu'il est possible que je termine mon année ici, alors autant éviter de se faire des ennemis.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais je ne voulais pas le dérangeais, après tout c'est le prof qu'il a désigné, et non pas de son plein grès.

-Oh mais on voit bien que tu es nouvelle ici, rit-elle, Edward est l'un des gars les plus populaires de ce lycée, toutes les filles bavent sur lui, alors crois moi si un prof demande à Edward d'accompagner une fille, tu peux être sûr que celle-ci ne va pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Continua-t-elle.

Je lui souris, mais décidais de ne pas lui répondre, de toutes façons nous étions arrivées devant la salle, j'avais anglais, je fis signer mon papier à , celle-ci m'évita de me présentais une nouvelle fois, mais m'indiqua une place au fond à côté de Jasper, résignée, je m'installais à ma place. C'est pas possible ils le font exprès les profs de me mettre à côté de garçons canons, celui avait néanmoins une beauté différente de celle d'Edward; Edward avait les cheveux décoiffés, avec des reflets de couleur bronze, il avait des yeux d'un beau vert, tandis que Jasper était blond avec des yeux bleu. Je décidais d'ignorer également ce type là, je devais me méfier, ce que m'a dis Jessica me confirmais ce que je pensais déjà, en deux cours de cours je me suis assisse à côté des types les plus sexy et les beaux de tout le lycée, et je ne veux en aucun cas m'attirer des ennuis de la part de toutes les filles. Et puis, j'étais là pour travailler, donc je me concentrais le reste du cour à écouter et prendre soigneusement des notes.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent mieux, d'abord je ne m'asseyait plus à côté de gars canon, et puis Jessica m'emmenais à toutes les salles, m'évitant ainsi de me ridiculiser. Cependant cette Jessiace étais une bavarde, et elle me posais trop de questions sur moi et ma vie, beaucoup trop, et je dû la freiner, pour me protéger, je ne comptais pas me confier à quiconque dans ce lycée et encore moins à une fille qui n'avais pas sa langue dans sa poche.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, je décidais de manger seule, car je voulais absolument éviter de parler et entendre parler cette pie de Jessica.

-Bella !

Qui m'appelais, je me tournais et vis Jessica me faire de grands signes de la main. Oh non! Je lui expliqua rapidement que je préférais manger seule, et partis m'installer à une table légèrement isolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis.

- heyyy! vous avez-vous les gars, cette fille squoite notre table !

Je levais vivement la tête et vis, comme par hazard, Un trio de beaux gosses, dont Edward, Jasper, et un grand brun carrément intimidant mais avec du charme, apparemment c'étais lui qui venait de parler. Voulant éviter les ennuies et me faire le plus discrète possible, je lui répondis

- Excusez-moi, je suis nouvelle et on m'avait pas prévenu que cette table étais réservée. Je commençais à rassembler mes affaires pour partir, quand Edward pris la parole,

-t'es con Emmet on a pas le droit de la virer, elle le savais pas en plus, puis il me souris et me dis , reste Bella, tu étais là avant nous , on peux manger avec toi ou tu préfère manger seule? Me demanda-t-il

Je le regardais, sidérais, et regardais les deux autres, Jasper souriait et Emmet , et bien il me souriais aussi.

-Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas, je peux aller m'assoir à une autre table vous savez .

Cette fois se fût Jasper qui pris la parole,

- mais non t'inquiète, mais il fut interrompu par Emmet

- bon ben si tout le monde est d'accord je m'assoie parce que j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant.

Les deux autres sourirent et l'imitèrent. C'étais une table ronde, j'avais donc en face de moi Emmet, à droite Jasper et à ma gauche Edward.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle, Bella c'est ça , me demanda Emmet

- heu oui comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle ?

- c'est Edward et Jasper qui m'ont parlaient de toi, me dit-il , apparemment tu serais la première fille de toute l'histoire à ne pas avoir fait les yeux doux aux super Beaux Gosses du Lycée de Seattle, finit-il en riant.

Je le regardais abasourdis, je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward et Jasper qui avaient l'air très mal à l'aise.

-je ne vois pas pourquoi je draguerai mon voisin en plein cour, n'oublie pas que je suis nouvelle, et je préfère pas me faire remarquer, dis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il croyait quoi que sous pretexte ils étaient beaux j'allais leur sautais dessus, n'importe quoi.

-Et puis j'ai appris à me méfier des gens trop beaux, dis -je doucement en regardant mon assiette.

**_Alors, vous en pensez quoi, la suite très prochainement, mais s'il vous plait pour moi c'est une première et je n'ai pas du tout le talent de tous les gens de ce site. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour que je puisse continuer ._**

**_Merciiiii_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merciiiii, merci mille fois pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormement plaisir, je suis désolée pour le retard, lorsque j'ai écrit le 1er chap je ne pensais que ça allait plaire, alors je n'ai pas écrit encore la suite.**_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

POV Edward

-Edward, me ferais tu le plaisir de me rendre un service ? Me demanda mon prof de maths,il m'avait demandé de rester à la fin de l'heure pour qu'il puisse me parler.

-Oui, bien sur monsieur, si c'est dans mes capacités, dis-je en souriant

-Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas, il s'agit d'accueillir la nouvelle, elle vient demain, et on m'a demandé de désigner un responsable pour lui faire visiter l'établissement et lui montrer ses salles de cours, tu sais comme moi que ce lycée est assez grand pour que quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu ici se perde, me demanda-t-il

J'allais enfin savoir à quoi ressembler cette fameuse fille, tout le monde parle d'elle depuis une semaine, mais on ne sait rien d'elle. Bon je n'avais pas le choix, j'acceptais de lui rendre ce service mais un peu à contre cœur, elle allait à tous les coups me draguer, où me coller, je ne suis pas prétentieux, mais c'est comme ça que réagissent la plupart des filles de ce lycée avec moi, mon cousin Jasper, et notre meilleur ami Emmet, on était un peu le clan des beaux gosses, comme s'amusaient à nous appeler les filles, mais pour nous on s'est juste isolés des autres parce qu'on en avait un peu marre de leur comportement puérils, les filles nous regardaient avec envies, et les garçons avec mépris et colère.

-Edward réveille toi, tu vas arriver en retard au lycée !

-maman !!! Laisse moi dormir !

- tu vas arriver en retard chéri , me dit ma mère en me tirant ma couette, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les rideaux.

-c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois accueillir la nouvelle en plus ?me demanda-t-elle

Et merdeuuuu , j'avais oublié je devais me rendre plus tôt au lycée, il est quelle heure là vite. 7h15 !!! Remerde !!

-pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt maman ?! m'exclamai-je

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils les mains sur ses hanches,

-Edward, je pense qu'à ton âge, ce n'est pas à ta mère de te réveiller le matin, allez dépêche toi, je crois que tu es assez en retard comme ça , me morigéna-t-elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Je m'habillais en vitesse, fit un effort pour coiffer ma tignasse désordonné, et filais en direction du lycée avec ma volvo. Quand j'arrivais au lycée, il ne restais presque personne et la cloche allait bientôt sonner, je jetais des regards un peu partout afin de trouver la nouvelle, mais ne la voyant pas j'en déduis qu'elle étais déjà rentréet ne voulant pas arrivé en retard en cour, je me rendis en maths.

était occupé à parler avec une élève quand je rentrais, il ne me demanda donc pas si j'avais bien rempli « ma mission » .Je m'installais donc en vitesse à ma place au fond de la classe. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on entendit frapper, et une très mais très belle fille entra.

Alors c'est elle la nouvelle, elle va en faire baver autour d'elle, elle semblait timide et pas très à l'aise à en juger par ses rougeurs aux joues, et ses épaules légèrement voutées. Elle s'excusa auprès du prof pour son retard, et merde je l'avais loupée, le prof est d'ailleurs en train de me regarder et pas très fière de moi je baissais la tête, mais lorsque lui demanda de s'assoir à côté de moi, mais qu'avant il fallait qu'elle se présente , je levais vivement la tête, et la regardais.

Elle avait une voix douce et apaisante, elle s'appelle Isabella mais elle préfère Bella, ce prénom lui va à ravir, et elle adorait lire, un point commun avec moi, c'est un bon début. Elle avait l'air différente des autres filles, évidemment je ne pouvais pas juger dès maintenant alors que je ne la connaissait pas, mais lorsqu'elle vînt s'assoir à côté de moi, et que j'étais en train de la dévisager pour essayer de comprendre quel genre de fille elle était, Bella leva la tête et quand elle me vit elle me lança un regard noir. Mais pourquoi ? Oui définitivement cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, je ne me suis pas trompé, elle m'ignora le reste de l'heure, et lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, je la vis prendre ses affaires en vitesse et se précipité dehors. Mais qu'elle mouche la piquait, enfin pour une fois qu'une fille ne s'interesse pas à moi je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mais cela m'irritais, j'aurai aimé savoir pourquoi cette colère dans son regard, elle qui avait l'air si douce.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du déjeuner, je partais rejoindre Jasper et Emmet, arrivais à leur hauteur, j'entendis Jasper parlais avec Emmet

-sérieux Em, jamais une fille ne m'avait regarder aussi méchamment, si les yeux lançaient des éclairs, je serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il en riant

-Tu avais la nouvelle à côté de toi jasper ?, lui demandais-je

-oui comment le sais-tu?

-elle s'est assise à côté de moi aussi et elle s'est comportée exactement comme tu la décrite avec moi.

-c'est étrange quand même, continua Jasper en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, je me demande pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, surtout qu'après je l'ai vu parler avec Jessica Stanley, et elle avait l'air de lui parler normalement.

Emmet qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais arrivé, éclata de rire

Jasper me regarda, en haussant les sourcils, puis lui demanda

-qu'est qui t'arrive Emmet ? Toi aussi t'as pété ton câble

-non dit-il en reprenant son souffle, c'est juste que pour vous c'est la première fois qu'une fille ne vous drague pas, ou ne vous saute pas carrément dessus, et vous vous êtes dèg !!!

-oué ben j'aimerai bien voir comment elle réagirait avec toi, répliquais-je en souriant

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table attitré depuis que nous sommes dans ce lycée, avec la carrure d'Emmet personne n'a osé la prendre, sauf aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui quelqu'un étais assis à notre table, et qui était-ce ? Bella ! Décidemment cette fille ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde. Lorsqu'Emmet l'aperçue, il s'écria:

-- heyyy! vous avez-vous les gars, cette fille squoite notre table !

Elle leva vivement la tête, nous vis, écarquilla les yeux, et balbutia :

- Excusez-moi, je suis nouvelle et on m'avait pas prévenu que cette table étais réservée.

Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle est gênée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Elle veut partir, hors de question ! Il faut que je sache qu'elle est son problème avec jasper et moi, je décidai d'agir:

-t'es con Emmet on a pas le droit de la virer, oué j'aurai pu trouvé mieux comme excuse, mais bon, je continuai sur ma lancée, elle le savais pas en plus, puis je lui souris et lui dis , reste Bella, tu étais là avant nous , on peux manger avec toi ou tu préfère manger seule? Lui demandais-je priant pour qu'elle dise oui.

Elle nous regarda, l'un après l'autre.

-Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas, je peux aller m'assoir à une autre table vous savez .

Mais elle avait vraiment un problème cette fille avec nous

Jasper pris la parole,

- mais non t'inquiète, mais il fut interrompu par Emmet

- bon ben si tout le monde est d'accord je m'assoie parce que j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Jasper, et l'immitèrent, haaa ce Emmet, il ne changera jamais, pour lui la nourriture c'est sacré!

-Alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle, Bella c'est ça , lui demanda Emmet

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, mais étonnée

- heu oui comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle ?

Merde, il va pas osé quand même !

- c'est Edward et Jasper qui m'ont parlaient de toi, lui dit-il , apparemment tu serais la première fille de toute l'histoire à ne pas avoir fait les yeux doux aux super Beaux Gosses du Lycée de Seattle, finit-il en riant.

Et si, il a osé, nous étions vraiment gênés avec Jasper, que va-t-elle pensait de nous maintenant ? Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de nous portaient sur son cœur, je jetais un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction, elle fronçait les sourcils, oho, mauvais signe, elle paraissait abasourdi, je souriais intérieurement, lorsqu'elle nous dit :

-je ne vois pas pourquoi je draguerai mon voisin en plein cour, n'oublie pas que je suis nouvelle, et je préfère pas me faire remarquer, di-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, elle paraissait en colère. Comment, une fille qui paraissait si douce, si fragile, peut-elle réagir avec autant de colère avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, pour qu'elle soit comme ça, et il faut absolument que je découvre ce que c'est. Habituellement, je parvenais à cerner les gens facilement, ils étaient si prévisibles, mais avec Bella, tout m'étonnais, et ma thèse se renforça lorsqu'elle nous dit :

-Et puis j'ai appris à me méfier des gens trop beaux,

Elle avait parler doucement, je la regardait, et vis qu'elle avait la tête baissait. Je sautais sur cette occasion, pour lui demandait:

-pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-je paris que ton ex devait être beau, et qu'il t'as trompé, dit emmet en riant

Emmet et la finesse ça ne fait jamais bon ménage, je secouais la tête, et regardais Bella

-heu non c'est pas ça, enfin bref, désolée je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça.

-ben c'est juste parce que tu nous trouves très beaux et que tu perds tes moyens, dit Emmet, oh fait j'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, moi c'est Emmet, déclara-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Mais Bella souria et répliqua:

-dis moi Emmet, sais-tu comment on appelle un homme beau, intelligent, et sensible ?, elle se pencha un peu plus sur la table et murmura :

-Une rumeur.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avec jasper, Emmet lui, était étonné d'habitude c'est lui le blagueur et il adore amuser la galerie, je le voyait réfléchir à plein régime, je connais ce regard là, il prépare sa réplique:

- à oué et savais-tu qu'il est scientifiquement prouvé que n'importe quel alcool contient des hormones fé on en boit trop, on parle beaucoup, on dit des conneries et on conduit mal.

Cette fois nous éclatâmes de rire tous les quatre.

Bella avait un rire cristallin très agréable à entendre, j'espérais que Emmet la ferait encore rire pour que je puisse l'entendre une nouvelle fois, mais voilà que contre toute attente Bella repris la parole et adressa à Emmet :

-ok, elle était pas mal, et selon toi pourquoi un homme quand il réfléchit penche toujours la tête sur le côté ?demanda-t-elle avec amusement, ses yeux brillés de malice-Pour que ses deux neurones se touchent. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, nous la suivîmes également.

Je levais la tête et vis que la plupart des lycéens nous regardais avec curiosité, c'est vrai que habituellement nous étions silencieux même si Emmet nous faisait souvent rire, mais aujourd'hui il y avait la présence de Bella et cela changeait tout, je parie que les filles la jalousaient déjà. De plus, nos éclats de rire prouvait à tout le monde que nous nous entendions bien avec Bella alors que nous nous sommes toujours isolés des autres, et n'acceptant personne, car nous trouvions que nous n'avons pas la même mentalité, mais cette Bella semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde. Je la vis d'ailleurs se retourner suivant mon regard insistant derrière elle. Elle blémit lorsqu'elle vit les yeux fxés sur elle.

Je m'empressait donc de lui demandait :

- je peux te poser un question, simple curiosité de ma part

Elle sembla hésiter

-pose là et je verrais si je peux te répondre

-Jessica Stanley ne t'as pas proposé de manger avec elle ? Cette fille est tellement curieuse que je me demande comment cela se fait-il qu'elle ne t'est pas proposé de manger avec elle, vu que tu es nouvelle, lui demandais-je

-oui, elle me la proposé mais j'ai refusé, je ne désirai pas manger avec elle,Jessica est la fille la plus bavarde que j'ai rencontré, et je ne me sentais pas de subir son interrogatoire, alors je lui ai dis que je préféré manger seule.

Jasper ria

-tu as réussit à feinter Stanley,tu m'impressionne là, ça fait 2 ans qu'on essaye de lui dire qu'elle ne nous interesse pas, elle ne veut rien entendre.

Bella rit avec lui, et Emmet prit la parole sérieusement, chose très rare chez lui :

-on a besoin d'une fille comme toi dans notre « clan » dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts au mot clan, vous en pensez quoi les gars, Bella semble être sur la même longueur d'onde que nous, et pour une fois qu'une fille n'est pas hystérique quand elle nous parle, et puis elle est très drôle, même si je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour tout à l'heure. Finit-il en pointant du doigt Bella

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dis-je . Il fallait absolument que je sache qui elle est vraiment.

-moi aussi répondit Jasper.

-alors t'en pense quoi Bella ça te dit d'intégrer notre groupe ?

Bella sembla réfléchir, elle avait l'air un peu paniqué, je me doutais que c'était dû au fait qu'elle ne désirait sûrement pas s'exposer et avec nous ça allait être délicat.

-très bien, j'accepte !

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? je supporte très bien la critique donc n'hésitez pas, je sais l'histoire n'a pas trop avancé, mais je voulais que vous ayait le point de vue d'Edward, il n'y sera pas souvent._**

**_En revanche, le prochain chapitre va mettre un peu plus de temps à venir parce je suis en vacances là et que j'ai mon Bac Blanc à la rentrée c'est à dire dans 1 semaine, et j'ai beaucoup de boulot._**

**_Je vous remercie encore une fois de me lire, ça me bouste et ça me touche vraiment._**

**_assya_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon alors, par où commencer, par des excuses peut-être, je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé pour poster ce chapitre, ce retard est dû à plusieurs raisons. Mais je suis sûr que si vous êtes là c'est pour lire cette fic, donc je vous laisse.**

**Je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est grâce à elles que je parviens à écrire.(je suis plus lectrice que écrivaine :) )**

**Bonne lecture les amies !!**

POV Bella

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de rentrer dans leur groupe ? Je vais me faire remarquer et c'est vraiment pas bon pour moi, c'est Charlie qui va être en colère, mais si je ne lui dis pas il ne le saura pas, pfff tu parles il sait TOUT, j'ai tendance a oublier cette information importante.

J'étais encore à table avec eux, mes trois « nouveaux amis », apparemment ils ont bien pris le fait qu'une fille aussi banale que moi entre dans leur clan de beaux gosses, ils ne savent pas qu'ils entachent leur réputation avec moi, mais bon pour le moment j'avais d'autres soucis en tête il faut que j'appelle Charlie je lui avais promis de l'appeler durant l'heure du repas pour lui dire comment se passe ma journée.

-désolée les gars, dis-je en me levant, mais je dois vous laisser, je dois appeler quelqu'un

Emmet me sourit

-on va appeler maman pour lui dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie depuis que tu viens d'entrer dans « le bogossland » me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle

Emmet était un phénomène à lui tout seul, mais j'avais l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des gars plus coriaces que lui, et je savais que ce qu'il disait n'était jamais réfléchie mais qu'il n'était pas méchant juste taquin, et pas du tout modeste.

Sa remarque me fit sourire encore plus

-Ecoute Emmet, je suis désolée de casser tes plus beaux rêves en te disant ça mais faire partie du « bogossland » ne va m'apporter que des ennuies, dis-je en ramassant mon sac

- a oué et pourquoi t'as accepté alors, rétorqua -t-il en haussant les sourcils

Là il me tends carrément la perche,je pris mon plateau et lança

-tu me faisais pitié Emmet, t'es pas foutu de te défendre contre les blagues sexistes d'une fille,

Après avoir eu la satisfaction de lui avoir cloué le bec, je me retournais et m'avançais pour poser mon plateau. Beaucoup de gens me regarder, mais j'essayais de ne pas leur preter attention. Après avoir poser mon plateau je me dirigeais dehors, et trouvais un endroit calme et isolé sous un arbre et m'assit à même la pelouse. Je sortis mon portable et composais le numéro de Charlie.

A la deuxième tonalité, il répondis :

- allo Bella !

-oui Charlie, ça va ?

-oui oui, mais c'est à toi de me dire comment ça va, ça se passe bien ? On t'as posé des questions ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? N'oublie pas tu ne dois rien dire ?

-Charlie, m'exclamai-je , m'apercevant qu'il allait trop loin, calme toi veux-tu , tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai 17 ans bon sang ! ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'arreter que tu me fliques pour pas que je ne révèle quoi que se soit !

-oui, mais souviens toi de la dernière fois, tu…

-ce n'était pas MA FAUTE !! Le coupais-je, si tes hommes n'étaient pas venu me voir, rien ne serait arriver. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Charlie, me repris-je plus calme, je mesure l'ampleur des conséquences si j'ouvrais ma bouche, ne te fais pas de soucis tout va bien se passer, je me suis liée d'amitié avec trois garçons très gentils, ils n'ont pas la même mentalité que ces autres adolescents stupides.

Je l'entendis soupirer

- très bien, je te fais confiance Bella, je dois te laisser maintenant, ce soir Demetri va venir te chercher ok ?

-quoi ?! Mais il va encore me faire remarque avec son Aston Martin, comment veux-tu que je passe inaperçue avec lui, m'exaspérai-je

-je sais mais il tenais à venir te chercher et tu sais comment il est insistant quand il veut quelque chose.

-très bien je te laisse je vais bientôt rentrer en cour, on se voit ce soir ?

- oui, et il est possible qu'on est une réunion avec les autres

-QUOI ,?! Mais c'est super ça, t'aurai dû commencer par là

- je voulais pas que tu t'emballe, bon aller à ce soir Bella

-ok a ce soir Charlie

Je raccrochai, et me mis à penser. Ma vie ne ressemblais à aucune autres, je n'avais pas de parents, même si Charlie aimais bien jouer le role de mon père, ce n'était pas mon vrai père. C'est lui qui m'a trouvais dans cette orphelina quand j'avais 7 ans et depuis je le considérai comme mon père de substitution même si je ne l'appelais jamais papa sauf devant des inconnus. Il a des le premier coup d'œil vu que je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres filles de mon âge. Il m'a adopté, et m'a fait passer beaucoup de tests. Quand il a découvert ce que j'avais, il a pris le temps de me l'expliquer calmement pour pas m'effrayer, je me souvenais encore de cette conversation qui a marquer un tournant décisif dans ma vie.

_Flash back_

-ma petite Bella, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose

Je le regardais avec appréhension du haut de mes 7 et 1/2 .

Je le vis se gratter la tête et hésitais sur les mots

- voila Bella tu le sais que tu n'est pas comme les autres oui?

J'acquissais, je le savais très bien même.

- et bien je crois avoir compris ce qui te rend spéciale

- c'est vrai, j'ai quoi ? Dis le moi s'il te plait

-et bien c'est compliqué et il ne faut pas que tu ait peur d'accord, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, sache le

-tu me fait peur là Charlie, dis moi,

- et bien, tu as un don, il marqua une pause pour me faire digérais la nouvelle, ce don est que tu peux savoir si quelqu'un ment ou pas

-c'est vrai !!! M'exclamai-je surprise mais c'est géniale

-heu , si l'on veut mais c'est très délicat, il ne faut pas que les gens le sache d'accord

-mais pourquoi ?

J'avais envie de le dire à tout le monde.

- mais parce que les gens ne te croiraient pas, il diront que tu es folle ! Promet moi que tu ne dira rien,

-promis Charlie, je veux pas que les gens disent que je suis folle.

-très bien ma grande

Depuis ce jour, il s'est occupé de moi, et de mon don, il m'a apprit à le maitriser et à savoir dans quelles occasions l'utiliser. A l'âge de 10 ans, Charlie m'a apprit qu'il travaillais pour le FBI en tant qu'agent secret, il m'a dit que si je voulais je pouvais aider le FBI à enfermer les « méchants » , et à savoir quand ils mentent lors d'interrogatoire. Je voulais me sentir utile, et j'avais toujours eu l'impression que j'était redevable à Charlie, sans lui j'était encore dans un orphelina, avec personne pour savoir ce que j'avais. J'acceptais donc à l'âge de 10 ans d'entrer dans le FBI, on m'a entrainais, pour que je sache me défendre, parce qu'ils m'ont dit que je risquais d'être sur le terrain, c'est toujours utile de savoir si un témoin ment ou pas.

Je me sortis de mes pensées par un bruits de pas. Je levais la tete et vis Edward, il avait l'air sympa quand même, mais bon je ne préfère pas portais de jugement maintenant, je me suis fait trop souvent avoir.

-Je te dérange ? me dit-il,

-heu non, -je me levais et secouais mes vêtements- j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tu veux me parler ? Lui demandai-je, je savais qu'il n'était pas là par hazard.

-oui, enfin si tu as le temps, en faite je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, me répondit-il en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux de cette couleur, d'une couleur bronze, au soleil ils reflétaient des éclats roux, ils étaient décoiffés, et donnaient tellement envie de fourrer votre main dedans. Je secouais la tête pour effacer mes pensées, et me concentrait sur ce qu'il venais de me dire. Oh, non il voulais en savoir plus sur moi, je me sentais pas de lui mentir dès maintenant.

-Et bien, nous avons tout notre temps pour faire connaissance, mais pour le moment, -je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et puis voir avec plaisir que le début des cours allait bientôt commencer- allons plutôt en cours, ça va bientôt sonner et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard une seconde fois aujourd'hui lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil en pensant à ce matin

- a oui bien sur, d'ailleurs je tenais à m'excuser pour ça, je me suis levais en retard et quand je suis arriver au lycée je ne t'ai pas trouvais alors j'en ai déduis que tu étais déjà rentrer, je suis désolé, me dit-il piteusement

Je lui souris, je savais qu'il était sincère et puis je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

Je posais mon main sur son bras,

-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es déjà pardonné depuis ce matin, allons en cour

Il me suivit jusqu'au couloir,

-bon moi j'ai cour au deuxième étage, m'annonça Edward.

- ok, moi j'ai sport, tu peux m'indiquer le gymnase s'il te plait.

J'avais sport, super, j'adorais ça, avec les entrainements que j'avais eu j'étais très forte, mais ce qui me frustré c'étais que personne n'avait mon niveau et que dans n'importe quel sport, j'abîmais l'ego des garçons.

-oui viens je vais t'y amenais, il reste 5 minutes avant que ça sonne, mais j'y pense tu seras avec Emmet, il va être aux anges, il pourra t'embêter à sa guise durant deux heures, me dit-il en éclatant de rire.

-oh je ne m'inquiète pas, je sens que je vais même bien m'amuser, dis-je en souriant bêtement.

Arrivais devant le gymnase, Edward s'arreta

-on se voit demain ? Me demanda-t-il

-oui, bien sur après tout je fais parti du clan « des beaux gosses » dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

Il sourit et parti rejoindre son cour.

Je rentrais donc dans le gymnase, et alla directement me présentais à mon professeur. C'était un homme âgé, mais avec un certain charisme et des yeux bleus persans. Il me signa mon papier, et m'indique les vestiaires, non sans m'avoir prévenu que l'on faisait endurance aujourd'hui.

Je souris à l'idée, je courrais très vite, c'est un fait que l'équipe me répétée souvent.

Je rejoignis le vestiaire, et entrais dans un brouhaha monstre.

_**La suite ce weekend sans fautes, et à partir de ce chapitre selon le nombre de reviews je déciderais de poster toutes les semaines ou deux fois par semaine. **_

_**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire**_.

**si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est votre droit mais j'aimerai que vous me le dites afin que je puisse m'améliorer !**

**assya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait la remarque sur les fautes présentes dans mes chapitres, je tenais à m'excuser, dans la hâte de vous postez au plus vite des chapitre je ne me relis pas toujours très bien. Si quelqu'un peut me dire comment corriger mes fautes dans les chapitres déjà publiés, cela m'aiderai, merci.**

**Attention, il y a une petite modification dans l'histoire, une erreur de ma part, j'ai écrit dans le chapitre 2 que Jasper et Edward étaient cousin, et Emmet leur meilleur ami, c'est l'inverse, Emmet et Edward sont cousin, et Jasper leur meilleur ami, pardonnez la débutante que je suis :D**

Lorsque je rentrais dans le vestiaire, je vis toutes ces filles, à demi-vêtues, en train de parler, je levais les yeux au ciel, en me dirigeant vers une petite place de libre. Les filles ne font que parler, et je savais que c'est généralement dans les vestiaires qu'elles sont les plus bavardes. Je m'attendais donc à recevoir un interrogatoire, et cela ne tarda pas à venir.

- Alors comme ça tu as réussit à sympathiser avec les gars les plus beaux de tout le lycée de Seattle ? Me demanda une fille blonde, avec un air pincé, je souris intérieurement, elle représentais vraiment le stéréotype de la blonde superficielle.

Je vis que plusieurs filles s'étaient tues pour écouter.

Je décidais donc de m'amuser un peu, et de me mettre à son niveau, pas que je la jugeais sans la connaître mais bon, elle ne pouvais pas se présenter d'abord, ou me demander si je me sentais bien dans ce lycée, ou n'importe quoi d'autres, non il a fallu qu'elle me questionne sur le trio que j'ai connu ce matin. Apparemment ils représentaient les « intouchables ».

-Et bien, je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles ? Lui dis-je, prenant un regard innocent.

Elle semblait agacée,

- Mais siiii, me dit-elle prenant une voix nasiarde, tu le sais très bien, je te parle de Jasper, Emmet et Edward, les trois beaux gosses avec qui tu as mangé ce midi.

Je pris un air un peu idiot, je voulais vraiment qu'elle me laisse tranquille, c'est vrai quoi, c'est une obsession ici de parler de beauté !

- écoute, je suis désolée d'avoir réaliser ton rêve le plus cher, mais si tu veux, je peux te donner le numéro de téléphone pour que tu puisses parler avec des gens comme toi, lui dis-je en prenant un air peiné et compatissant.

- De quoi ?mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es totalement barge ma pauvre ! !, s'écria-t-elle en riant aux éclats.

- mais nonnn, lui répondis-je en prenant le même ton qu'elle précédemment, tu connais pas le « S.O.S je me mêle de la vie des autres » .

Je souriais, et me retournais pensant qu'elle en avait fini avec moi, je lui laissais le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire, et comptais mentalement.

1,2,3,….40,41

-Mais tu te moque de moi là ?! S'exclama-t-elle

Ouaaa elle venait vraiment de mettre 41 secondes pour comprendre ma phrase, j'hallucine là !!. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas me rendre en retard à cause de cette fille.

-Bon écoute, j'ai une superbe idée, si tu me foutais la paix, je t'en serai très reconnaissante, lui dis-je plus fort pour qu'elle assimile bien, mais pour que les autres sachent que je ne me laissais pas faire. Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle allait me répondre, je fis mes lacets après avoir enfilais mon short et mon débardeur, et je filais en vitesse en dehors des vestiaires, mais pas assez vite pour entendre un « tu ne perds rien pour attendre », ah ! Si elle savait que c'est elle qui risquait de perdre beaucoup en me confrontant.

Et bien, je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour me faire une ennemie, habituellement, je m'en faisaient au bout d'une semaine. Je soupirais, et me dirigeais en direction du terrain. Je vis sans peine Emmet, il était plus grand que la plupart des gars présents, lorsqu'il me vit arriver, je le vis sourire de toutes ses dents, au moins il avait de l'humour étant donné qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur par rapport à ce matin. Mais je vis également beaucoup de paires d'yeux masculines me fixaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? Je décidais de les ignorer, chose que je faisais très bien, et me dirigeais vers Emmet.

-Alors Bella ? Me demanda-t-il, ta journée se passe bien pour le moment ?

-je suis contente que tu me le demande, parce qu'elle se passait bien jusqu'au moment où je suis arrivée dans les vestiaires, et que je me suis énervée contre une fille.

Pile à ce moment là, elle apparut, je fis un signe de tête à Emmet dans sa direction,

-ben tiens, c'est elle là-bas, la blonde qui prend un air hautain, lui expliquais-je

Il éclata de rire :

-Punaise, Bella ! tu m'épates complètement là, tu t'es énervée contre Lauren Mallory ! Personne n'a assez de cran pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, et que lui as-tu dis ? Me demanda-t-il .

Mais à ce moment là le prof entra, m'évitant de répondre, et nous demanda de faire d'abord deux tours de terrain pour nous échauffer. Je laissais les garçons passer devant moi, et commençais à trottiner doucement. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer une nouvelle fois en prenant un sprint, et décidais de garder une allure correcte. Mais, vînt le moment de faire nos tours pour que le prof puisse nous évaluer, et cette Lauren Mallory me dépassa en riant avec ses amies, et en me lançant:

- et alors, on cours pas très vite, ta langue serait-elle plus rapide que tes jambes ?!.

Je vis rouge là, mais souris à l'idée de m'imaginer sa tête au moment où je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je vis Emmet et les autres garçons en tête de la course à environ une moitié de terrain de moi. Je décidais donc d'accélérer un peu ma course. Je dépassais avec beaucoup de facilité Lauren et ses amies, je continuais ma course en doublant tous les élèves devant moi, et arrivais en un rien de temps à côté d'Emmet.

Il me regarda étonné:

-Comment t'es arrivée là toi ?

Je souris,

- et bien, je suis sensée être vexer ou me sentir flattée de ton étonnement ? Lui demandais-je

-et bien c'est que généralement personne n'arrive à suivre mon rythme, donc c'est normal que je sois surpris après tout t'es qu'une fille.

J'éclatais de rire,

-tu sais que t'aurai pas dû me dire ça Emmet, je soufflais et pris un air dépité, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix là !

Il me regarda perplexe,

-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre et accélérais vivement ma course. Je pris une très bonne distance entre lui et moi, je parvins même à rejoindre par derrière les derniers, que je dépassais également.

Je me sentais bien quand je courrais, je ne pensais à rien en particulier, mais je prenais un plaisir sadique, à redépasser les garçons mais surtout Emmet. Son expression d'effroi était tordante, et j'eu dû mal à rester concentrer. Lorsque je finis le nombre de tours demandés, je me dirigeais vers mon professeur, pour attendre que les autres finissent, ils en avaient encore pour un bon bout de temps, ils en étaient qu'à leur moitié du nombre de tours exigés.

- Et bien, jeune fille, je n'avais encore jamais vu, durant toute ma vie en temps que professeur de sport, quelqu'un courir si vite, s'extasia mon prof, quel est votre secret Mlle Swan ?me demanda-t-il.

Ah si il savait ! Il ne me croirait pas;

- et bien, je fais beaucoup de sport depuis quelques années, répondis-je, après tout c'était une partie de vérité, et je cours souvent pour me maintenir en forme.

- c'est tout de même étonnant, vu que vous avez doublé me dit-il en fixant Emmet, c'est un gars très rapide, et que vous ne l'avez pas fait qu'une seule fois.

Il se retourna et me regarda, ses yeux me transperçait,

- Ecoutez Mlle Swan, je vais être franc avec vous, vos aptitudes sont déconcertantes, prenez vous une quelconque drogue ? Me demanda-t-il

J'éclatais de rire, mais me repris quand je vis son air impassible et sérieux.

-Ah mais vous ne plaisantiez pas ? Le questionnais-je ahurie, me rendant compte de la situation. Il ne pouvais que plaisanter là, ce n'est pas possible qu'il pense que je me drogue.

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment en train de plaisanter, me dit-il, mais si j'en juge par l'expression de votre visage, je peux que constater que vous ne vous droguez pas, ce qui est une bonne chose en soi. Mais je suis juste perplexe par vos performances du jour. Vous pouvez aller vous changer Mlle, le cour est terminé pour aujourd'hui, une demoiselle est encore tombé là-bas, si je m'écoutais, je croirais qu'elles font exprès de tomber juste pour se faire porter par un garçon à l'infirmerie. Bougonna-t-il en partant en direction du groupe de fille où l'une d'elle était par terre, pleurnichant toutes les larmes de son corps. Si je n'étais pas restée encore sous le choc de la remarque de mon prof, j'aurai ris devant la scène qui s'offrait devant moi.

Emmet s'approcha de moi, je redoutais ce qu'il allait me dire, je commençais à bien l'apprécier, mais c'est sûr que j'avais du toucher son ego, et j'espérais qu'il ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

-OK ! S'exclama-t-il, t'as bouffé quoi ce matin Bella ?! C'est pas possible de courir aussi vite, même moi j'ai pas réussit à tenir la route !j'arrive toujours pas à y croire !c'est pas possible, répéta-t-il,

-Emmet ! L'interompais-je, écoute moi !

Il me regarda avec une expression perplexe, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué

-Je cours depuis très longtemps, et je m'entraine tous les jours à faire de très grands parcours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi, tu cours tout de même très vite !

-depuis combien de temps cours-tu pour avoir ce niveau ? Me demanda-t-il

-une dizaine d'années, si tu veux ta défaite restera entre nous ? Lui dis-je en souriant, histoire de le taquiner. Il compris que je voulais l'embêter, et me menaça en posant sa lourde main dur mon épaule.

-répète ça à Jasper ou Edward, et je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs, crois moi je suis très doué pour ça, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je souriais, et le rassurais-je,

- t'inquiètes pas, mais je sais que je peux m'en servir d'un moyen de chantage, déclarais-je en partant en direction des vestiaires, en riant, laissant derrière moi un Emmet qui j'en suis sûr cherche un moyen de se venger.

Au vestiaire, je me dépêchais de me changer, je savais que Démitri allait venir, et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attende longtemps, sa voiture risquait d'ameuter tous les lycéens, et je préférais m'en passer.

Arrivais au parking, je vis que Démitri n'était toujours pas là, je décidais donc de m'assoir sur un petit muret pour l'attendre. Je commençais à sortir mon mp3 pour faire passer le temps, mais à peine sorti je le rerangé puisque Edward toujours aussi magnifique, suivi de Jasper et Emmet venaient dans ma direction. On aurait dis une séquence d'un film, tous les trois côte à côte les mains dans les poches, d'une beauté dont on ne s'en lasse pas. Pendant que Jasper parlait avec Emmet, Edward me fixait de son regard vert émeraude. Je me sentais gênée de la manière dont il me regardait, et détournée la tête.

- hey ! Bella , s'exclama Jasper, t'attends quelqu'un ? On peut te déposer quelque part si tu veux.

Jasper s'assit à ma droite et Edward à ma gauche, j'avais Emmet devant qui me barrait la vue, je ne pouvais pas surveiller la venue de Démitri.

Je souris à Jasper,

-Non, merci on doit venir me chercher, il ne va pas tarder.

-C'est qui qui vient te chercher ? me demanda Edward. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit de voiture arrivant à vive allure fit tourné toutes les têtes, je constatais avec résignation que Démétri était arrivé. J'observais du coin de l'œil les trois garçons, et vis qu'ils avaient la bouche ouverte, et les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Je me levais d'un bond, et leur lança:

-Bon salut les gars, à demain !

Emmet réagit le premier, - C'est une ASTON MARTIN GRISE ARGENTEE LE DERNIER MODELE !! S'exclama-t-il

A ce moment là, Démitri sorti de la voiture, il portait ses lunettes de soleil, et tourna la tête pour me chercher, lorsqu'il me vit enfin, il me fit signe de la main, et s'exclama :

-Hey, Bella !! Amène toi !

Merci pour la discrétion Démitri, tous les lycéens faisait l'allée retour entre moi et Démitri.

-Oww ! Bella tu vas monter avec ce type ? C'est ton copain ? Me demanda jasper.

Je pris mon sac, et tout en me dirigeant vers mon chauffeur, déclarais-je en tournant la tête :

-Non c'est pas mon copain, on se voit demain les gars !

Et sans attendre leur réponse je montais dans la voiture.

**Voilà, prochain chapitre, la soirée de Bella, je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterai, peut-être Mercredi mais pas sûr.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, donnez moi vos impressions.**

**+++++ Assya**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Bonjour à toutes ! je vous laisse d'abord lire avant de vous énerver plus à cause de mon retard, on se retrouve en bas.**_

_** Bonne lecture quand même (se fait toute petite) **_

-_Non c'est pas mon copain, on se voit demain les gars ._

_Et sans attendre leur réponse je montais dans la voiture._

Assise à côté de Démetri, j'attendis qu'il démarra, mais celui-ci me regarda en souriant.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je

Il sourit encore plus, je connaissais ce sourire, il l'utilisait quand il voulait se moquer de moi. Il se décida enfin à parler.

- tu faisais quoi avec ces trois gars ?

Je soufflais.

-Démarre tu veux, c'est juste des copains.

Mais il se contenta de lever les sourcils en regardant en direction des garçons qui étaient restés là où je les avaient laissés .

- des copains hein? D'habitude, tu mets plus de temps pour parler avec les jeunes et encore plus à t'en faire des copains, dit-il, quand tu t'en fais, ajouta-t-il.

Je comprenais son étonnement, depuis que je changeais d'écoles fréquemment, je ne m'attachais plus aux gens parce que je savais que je n'allais pas rester longtemps. Du coup je me faisais discrète et évitais les contacts avec les autres. Néanmoins je ne voulais pas que Démetri sache que je faisais partie du groupe des garçons, il était très protecteur envers moi, je le considérais un peu comme un grand frère. Démetri avait 21 ans et faisais partie de mon équipe, on s'était entendu dès le début. J'ai appris auprès de lui à me défendre aux attaques verbales des gens en particuliers des garçons. Il se moquait souvent de moi car il adorait plus que tout me taquiner ou me voir rouge de colère. Mais je lui rendais bien, je me vengeais régulièrement, c'était devenu un peu notre jeu à nous.

Demetri se tourna vers moi et retira ses lunettes, il avait des yeux d'un gris très rare. Il faisait parti de ces jeunes hommes d'un charisme et d'une assurance qui plaisait beaucoup aux femmes, et aux jeunes filles. Mais Démetri ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation car il était voué à son travail. Il me regarda en souriant chaleureusement.

-ma Bella, je suis content si tu te fasses des amis, tu as besoin de rester avec des gens de ton âge, mais fais attention aux garçons.

Je secouais la tête pendant qu'il se décidait enfin à démarrer la voiture et à se mettre en route. Je jetais un dernier regard aux garçons. Je vis Emmet prendre une photo de la voiture avec son portable, Jasper rire de sa bêtise, et Edward, bizarrement il semblait triste, et je me demandais ce qui le rendais ainsi. Je verrais demain, encore faut-il que j'ose lui demander.

J'attachais ma ceinture parce que Démetri roulait toujours vite, très vite même, j'aimais la vitesse mais quand elle restait raisonnable, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Démetri.

- Alors Bella, raconte-moi un peu ta journée.

- y a pas grand-chose à dire, marmonnais-je ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

- oh ! Allez ! Tu ne vas pas te contenter de me dire que ça.

-heu si, et reste concentré sur la route Démetri ! M'exclamais-je quand je vis qu'il me regardait plus que la route.

Il regarda à nouveau la route, mais lorsqu'un feu rouge arriva, il se retourna :

- tu sais que c'est dans ton intérêt de tout me dire, me lança-t-il, parce qu'il y a tout le monde à la maison …

- c'est vrai !! Géniale ! L'interrompais-je

- oui, et tu sais comment ils sont, ils vont t'interroger sur ta journée, et tu sais tout comme moi que tu ne sais pas mentir. Or, si tu me raconte tout, et je sais que tu as des choses à me dire juste par le fait que je t'ai trouvé en compagnie de trois charmants jeunes hommes, alors je pourrais t'empêcher d'avoir un interrogatoire digne des plus Grands du FBI, me promit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le regardais, avec suspicion. Je soupirais à nouveau, je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber, je lui racontais donc ma journée dans les détails.

Il éclata de rire quand je lui avouais mon comportement hostile envers Edward et Jasper.

- Bella, bon sang, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi.

- Mais Dem ! tu-sais qu'avec mon don j'ai remarqué que les gens beaux étaient ceux qui mentaient le plus !

- Les as-tu entendus mentir ?

Je réfléchissais, non à aucun moment de la journée je ne les ai entendu mentir.

- Non

- Bella, souffla-t-il, les garçons qui sont dans ton lycée n'ont rien à voir avec les personnes qu'ont interrogent dans nos enquêtes.

- Je sais

- Non tu ne sais pas, et je te signale que je ne mens pas souvent

Je le regardais en souriant, puis éclatais de rire en même temps que lui,

- La blague ! sors-là à Charlie et on verra ce qu'il va te dire, tu mens comme tu respires Dem !

- T'exagère Bella !

- A peine

- Ok c'est toi l'experte après tout, foutu don, marmonna-t-il en souriant.

Il ralentit car nous venions d'arriver à ma maison, enfin maison qui nous sert de Quartier Général, et d'endroit de réunion où toute l'équipe se rassemble, comme ce soir.

Démétri se gara en face du garage, il y avait tout autour de notre maison une dizaine de voitures, aussi belles que celle de Démétri. J'avais à peine posé le pied par terre qu'une main m'attrapa, et m'éjecta de la voiture, et je me sentis serré dans des bras musclés et puissants.

- JACOB ! tu m'étouffe, peux plus respirez.

Jacob desserra son étreinte, et me regarda, en souriant. Jacob était mon équipier, on faisait un binôme d'enfer tout les deux, il faisait souvent peur aux gens que l'on interrogeait, grâce à sa carrure. Il avait le même âge que Démetri, sauf que lui ne m'a pas toujours vu comme une sœur, il m'a souvent fait des avances, mais il savait que je n'étais pas intéressée et cela lui permet de toujours me faire des sous-entendu plus que provocants, mais je n'avais pas ma langue dans ma poche et je savais m'y prendre avec lui.

- Bella ! Je suis content de te voir !s'exclama Jacob

-Moi aussi Jacob, un mois c'est trop long.

Avec le déménagement, je n'avais pas pu voir Jacob, étant aux FBI nous prenions soin de nous séparez avant de partir dans un nouvel endroit, puis on se retrouvait tous.

Je me séparais de lui, et me dirigea vers la maison, lorsque je rentrais, je fus accueillis par toute mon équipe, je les adorais tous, il y avait Leah, c'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre, c'était une championne dans tous les sports de combats, elle pouvait mettre KO une dizaine d'hommes forts à elle toute seule. Mais elle était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incomparable, je l'adorais comme une sœur, une grande sœur qui donne de supers conseils quand j'en ai besoin. Mais c'était aussi mon seul repère féminin.

Puis, il y avait Garrette, c'était le second de Charlie, c'était quelqu'un de très réfléchie, et d'une intelligence extraordinaire, il savait écouter quand on avait un problème et te disait toujours ce qu'il était mieux que tu fasses.

Vînt ensuite Billy, c'était le meilleur ami de Charlie, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, et se vouaient une confiance absolu. Billy était le père de Jacob, et me considérait comme sa fille, il était chaleureux, et savait calmer les jeunes quand il le fallait.

Avec Charlie nous etions en tout sept, et formions une équipe soudée et équilibrée, dirigeait par Charlie. Etant la plus jeune de l'équipe, j'étais en quelque sorte leur masquotte, et me faisait souvent chouchouté.

-Salut tout le monde ! M'exclamais-je.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, Leah entre Billy et Garrette sur le canapé, me fit signe de la main, pendant que les deux autres me retournèrent le bonjour, visiblement heureux de me voir.

- Salut toute seule !

Charlie évidemment, il était assis seul sur un fauteuil, me faisant face avec son sourire.

-alors ta journée ? me demanda-t-il

-laisse lui le temps de s'assoir au moins Charlie ! déclara Démetri qui venait d'arriver, apparement il n'avait pas oublier notre petit marché puisqu'il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Bien sur Bella tu dois avoir faim, Leah a fait de merveilleux gateaux, viens en gouter, tu nous racontera après ta journée.

- Y a rien à raconter Charlie, ça s'est bien passé, les profs ont l'air sympa, et les élèves je pense que je peux gérer.

- Bien, tant mieux ça me rassure ma fille, bon les gars ça vous dit qu'on commande des pizzas, on va pas faire cuisiner Bella aujourd'hui sa journée a du etre fatiguante, et puis faut qu'on parle ce soir.

Habituellement c'était moi qui cuisiner cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout j'adorais ça et je le faisait avec plaisr, d'autant plus que tout le monde aime ma cuisine.

- Ok, je passe les commandes, décida Jacob, comme d'habitude je suppose ?

Tout le monde affirma on avait toujours les mêmes choix de pizzas.

Pendant que Jacob téléphonais, je m'installais sur les genoux de Démétri qui était assis sur le seul fauteuil qui était resté libre. Je m'appuyais sur son torse, et jouais avec sa gourmette, celle que sa mère lui avait offerte avant de mourir. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille quand je restais avec lui, mais ça ne me dérangeais pas.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Charlie pendant que jacob s'installais sur le rebord du canapé à côté de Billy, je vais vous expliquer notre prochaine mission .

- on en a déjà une ! m'exclamais-je

-oui, c'est une des raisons de notre venue ici, le directeur du FBI de Seattle a une affaire complexe à résoudre et ses hommes ne reussisent pas à avancer, quand il a entendu parler de nous et de tes compétances Bella, il s'est fié à notre réputation et nous a demandé de venir.

- de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda garrette

- et bien, depuis quelques mois déjà, une équipe qu'on appele les « démons invisibles » enchainent les cambriolages les plus impressionnants que l'on est jamais vu. La Seattle Bank, Le Museum qui possédait des objets d'une valeur inestimable, sans compter les bijouteries, et les Casinos. Personne n'a pu les arrétes, les seules informations que l'on a, et qu'ils sont trois, à priori des hommes, on a jamais vu leur tete puisqu'ils sont toujours masqués. Apparemment ils suivraient une certaine logique dans la liste de leur cambriolage, il faudra donc trouver où se situera leur prochain lieu d'attaque et trouver un plan pour les arretés.

- ça m'a l'air simple comme affaire, s'exclama Jacob

- t'emballe pas trop vite fiston, nous devons faire très attention, nous avons affaire à de très grands professionnels !l'averti Billy

Nous discutâmes un moment en mangeant nos pizzas qui venaient d'arriver. Puis me sentant fatiguer, je souhaitais la bonne nuit à tout le monde en les embrassant puis allais me couchée.

Demain était une autre journée dans mon nouveau lycée, et je me surpris à avoir hâte d'y aller, et de revoir Emmet, Jasper, mais surtout Edward, son air torturé tout à l'heure me revint en tete , j'avais du mal à le cernais et voulais vraiment le connaitre mieux. Je m'endormie enfin en m'imaginant une paire de yeux verts émeraude.

_**Voila, je tiens à vous remercier d'abord pour vos magnifiques reviews, j'en ai eu plus que ce que je méritais. Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux anonymes j'en suis désolée, mais chaque review m'a touché énormément ! **_

_**Alors il faut que je justifie mon retard considérable alors que je m'etais engagée à publier au moins une fois par semaine, la raison est que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, les profs se sont passés le mot pour nous mettre de gros devoirs les mêmes semaines, de plus comme j'ai complètement raté mon bac blanc j'a paniqué pour mon vrai Bac alors je dois révisé beaucoup pour espérer l'avoir.**_

_**Je rajoute aussi, que j'ai voulu publier plus tot mais comme je lis beaucoup de fictions ici, qui sont vraiment trop bien écrites, j'ai compléxé et je trouvais ma fiction vraiment nulle, alors l'envie d'écrire m'a un peu perdu. MAIS , je connais mes responsabilités et JAMAIS je n'abondonnerai ma fic, même si vous êtes que 2 à la lire. **_

_**j'espère quand même que ça vous a un peu plus .**_

_**Je vous embrasse !**_

_**assya**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alors, comme j'essaye toujours de me faire pardonner pour le dernier retard, je vous poste ce chapitre. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier Plume-x3, qui m'a fait de très beaux compliments, et qui m'a bousté, c'est grace à elle que vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci aussi à Mrs Esmée Cullen qui m'a secouais pour me faire savoir que je devais pas laisser tomber ma fic.**_

_**Merci aux anonymes : Ju' , M26, Luna ( j'apprécie tes encouragements, ça me touche), kaori (j'ai adoré ta review, mais n'essaye pas de deviner sinon ça sert à quoi que j'écrive mdr ), Gogom ( je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre),PrincetonGirl818, alicia. Vous êtes géniales les filles, je vous adore !**_

_**J'oubliais je vous mets des liens sur mon profil pour voir des images sur les chapitres, comme la voiture de démetri,et d'autre trucs présents dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

POV BELLA

Quelle était donc cette sensation agréable ? Mes paupières trop lourdes pour se soulever, je savourais ce contact agréable.

- Bella ? me souffla une voix,

Laissez moi dormir, je suis trop bien là, je me retournais et sentis une main se posait sur mon ventre.

- Bella ? si tu ne te réveilles pas je t'infliges ta torture !

Je me levais d'un bond, Démetri se tenait devant moi tout sourire, apparemment c'est lui qui essayait de me réveiller en me caressant les cheveux. Torture pour lui signifier chatouilles, il savait que j'étais très craintive et il en abusait. Pour me venger de m'avoir réveillé, je bondis sur lui, sauf qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et avec mon élan nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol. Je me levais d'un coup et parti en courant en sortant de ma chambre.

-Bella reviens ici tout de suite !! cria-t-il derrière moi.

Je dévalais les marches en riant, mauvaise idée pour moi car je loupais la dernière marche et tombais, sauf qu'au lieu de rencontrer le sol, je tombais directement dans les bras de Charlie.

Il éclata de rire, en me remettant debout.

-Bella ! pourquoi cours-tu comme ça de beau matin ?

Mais à ce moment là, Démetri arriva, je me cachais derrière Charlie.

-Tu ne m'échapera pas Bella, ça ne sert à rien de courrir !

-Démetri, je t'avais demandé de réveiller doucement Bella, que lui as-tu fait ? demanda charlie, tentant d'être en colère sans y parvenir.

- Quoi ? je l'ai réveillé doucement, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, elle m'a ATTAQUE !

J'éclatais de rire, mauvaise idée, vu qu'il décida de bondir sur moi, je n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il me jeta sur son épaule.

-DEMMMMMMM !! LACHE MOIIII !! TOUT DE SUITE !

-on fait moins la maligne maintenant hein ? je veux que tu me dises que je suis le meilleur du monde.

Il se dirigeait vers l'exterieur, ouvrit la porte et sorti . Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait comme ça alors que j'étais encore en pyjama.

-tu rêves mon pote, jamais je ne dirais ça ! pose moi !

- non non non ma petite, ne jamais dire jamais ! dis le sinon je te jète dans la piscine.

Et là je vis la piscine, que j'avais oublié, je savais qu'il était capable de le faire

-d'accord ok ok t'es le meilleur du monde, de l'univers que dis-je de la galaxie toute entière, enchainais-je précipitemment, paniquée à l'idée de prendre une douche glacée ce matin avec mes vêtements.

-ah ! voila qui est mieux, tu vois quand tu veux tu peux ! Il se décida enfin à me poser. Je voulu rentrer mais il en décida autrement.

-hep hep ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? On doit te montrer quelque chose avec Charlie.

Je me retournais et vis Charlie qui venait vers nous en souriant.

-Bella, si j'ai demandé à cet imbécile heureux de te réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est pour que je puisses te montrer une surprise que j'ai pour toi avant d'aller au boulot, montre lui Démetri, demanda Charlie

Je demeurais perplexe, j'adorais les surprises, mais avec Charlie fallait s'attendre à tout, il me gatait trop, c'était pour lui une manière de me montrer son amour pour moi, même si je lui répétais sans cesse, que je l'aimais comme mon propre père, et que je savais que c'était réciproque.

Démétri m'emmena vers le garage et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec et rapide.

-TATATAM ! s'extasia Démétri.

J'ouvris la bouche et devais imiter la parfaite réplique d'un poisson sortant de l'eau, devant moi se tenait une MOTO ! j'adore les motos ! ( voir mon profil)

-Elle te plait, elle est pour toi, tu vas pas aller tous les jours à pieds en cours. Me dit charlie.

Je lui sautais au cou en le serrait de toutes mes forces.

- JE L'ADORE !! ELLE EST MAGNIFIQUE ! criais-je

Elle était vraiment belle, féminine et à la fois puissante, c'était exactement celle qui me fallait.

Ayant passer mon permis moto avec mon permis voiture, je savais la conduire, je montais donc directement dessus, et voulu l'essayer, mais c'est sans compter sur Dém.

- Tu comptes roulais en moto dans cette tenue ?

Je me regardais et éclatais de rire, j'avais oublié que je ne portais que mon tee-chirt qui m'arrivais au genou, et mon short et que j'étais pieds nus.

Je rentrais donc à l'interieur pour prendre une douche et me préparais en vitesse. Lorsque je fus prête, je descendais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

- N'oublie pas ça, je les ai achetés exprès pour toi quand j'ai su que Charlie t'avais acheté une moto.

Il me tendis une paire de gants, pour moto, qui étais pile à ma taille, un blouson blanc et noir ( voir profil), et un casque.

-Merci Démetri, t'es le meilleur !

-je sais, se vanta-t-il.

Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule, et enfila la veste et les gants, j'etais vraiment pressée de l'essayer.

Démetri siffla,

-et ben dis donc, voyez vous ça, t'es super sexy comme ça Bella, tu vas en faire chavirer plus d'un comme ça.

Mince, démetri vient de me faire signaler un point, je serais pas du tout discrete comme ça, moi qui voulais passer inaperçue je crois bien que c'est raté, enfin bon, c'est pas grave, je l'adorais déjà cette moto.

Je saluais Démétri, Charlie était déjà parti travailler.

Je grimpais sur la moto, démarra et sortis de l'allée. Une fois sur la route, j'accélérais, j'adore la vitesse.

Le trajet fut court, et j'arrivais sans mal au parking du lycée. Evidemment une moto ça fait beaucoup de bruit, et je vis les lycéens présents me regardaient, je me garais rapidement, j'enlevais mon équipement que je mis sous le siège, et regardais autour de moi,

- Bella !

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avais appelé. Je souris lorsque je vis que c'était Emmet qui étais adossé sur le mur du lycée, avec Jasper et Edward à ses côtés, il me fit signe, je me dirigeais donc vers eux.

Arrivais à leur hauteur je leur souris

- Salut les gars ! vous allez bien ?

- salut bella, belle moto, me dit jasper

- merci, je trouve aussi

- comment t'arrive à conduire cette moto avec tes petits bras ? me demanda Emmet

- et bien il suffit que je monte dessus et que je démarre, et ça se fait tout seul expliquais-je avec sarcasme

- tu vas bien Bella ? me demande Edward, je le regardais, et vis qu'il me fixait avec intensité. Mon cœur s'emballait, qu'il avait de beaux yeux, c'est pas possible, d'être aussi beau.

J'essayais de rester sereine, et répondis avec nonchalance.

- Oui ça va très bien, merci de demander, enfin quelqu'un qui se soucis de moi, pas comme c'est deux qui ne s'interesse qu'à ma moto, dis-je en souriant en regardant Emmet et Jasper.

- hey ! je le vois que tu vas bien, j'ai pas besoin de te le demander. S'exclama Emmet

- ah ben oui évidemment , tu es d'une logique Emmet ! je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, déclarai-je avec ironie .

Jasper et Edward riaient.

-si j'etais toi Bella je n'essayerai même pas de me moquer de quelqu'un de plus grand que toi.

- tu parles de toi là ? j'essayais de retenir mon rire, Emmet était devant moi, les bras croisaient sur son torse, c'est vrai qu'il était impressionnant comme ça mais je voulais m'amuser un peu, - préviens moi quand je suis censée avoir peur ok, que je puisse au moins faire semblant, dis-je éclatant de rire.

Je me reculais un peu quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Emmet me regarda incrédule, puis je vis naitre un sourire narcois.

Ohoh, je sens que je vais m'en faire mordre les doigts. Il s'avança doucement vers moi.

- Emmet ? fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire ! tu sais que je cours plus vite que toi.

- cours Bella !! cria jasper,

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois, je m'élançais, avec Emmet sur mes talons, je fis le tour du batiment et rentrais dans le lycée. Je me cachais et commença à chercher ma salle, en surveillant mes arrières. Je sentis qu'on me tira par le bras, je reconnu Edward qui me souriait, amusé.

-tu te caches du grizzli, fallait pas le provoquer, on aurai du te prévenir, mais bon on pensait que c'était une règle de survie assez évidente.

Je posais mon index sur son torse, et fit mine d'être véxée

- te moque pas de moi, je suis en train de chercher ma salle de cours, je me cache pas d' Emmet, j'ai pas peur de lui.

Sauf qu'au moment où je dis ça, il surgit derrière moi en criant .

-aaaaahhhhhh !!! je hurlais après avoir fais un bond de un mètre. Evidemment les garçons etaient mort de rire, il commençait à y avoir du monde dans les couloirs, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Véxée, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cour de la journée.

- Attends moi Bella ! on n'a cour ensemble, s'écria Edward à travers le couloir. Ce qui me vallu, plusieurs regards furieux de la gente féminine.

La matinée se passa bien dans l'ensemble, je me fis interroger plusieurs fois par mon prof de maths, il parut satisfait de mon niveau, puisqu'il me complimenta. Edward me parla peu pendant le cour, mais il m'accompagna à mon cour suivant, où je retrouvais Jasper. Je passais une bonne heure à rire avec lui.

Arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, ma journée qui avait bien commençais, se gata.

**Bon alors je sais que ce chapitre ne fais pas trop avançais l'histoire mais bon voila j'avance doucement mais surement :D.**

**Quelques reviews pour me motiver à vous poster bientot une suite, me fera toujours plaisir !**

**biz**

**assya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! voila le chapitre 7 que j'ai écrit spécialement pour vous ! :D **

**Alors je remercie les anonymes qui m'ont fait de superbes messages d'encouragements : alors merci à Alicia, Gogom ( je suis contente que t'aime autant ma fiction, c'est vrai que la moto de Bella est pas mal, pour l'évolution edward/ Bella ça avance un peu à chaque chapitre), PrincetonGirl818, Céline ( merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir) , Ju' , Kaori ( mdr je plaisantais, j'aime bien quand les lectrices essayent de deviner, merci pour tes beaux compliments! ), Fraise ( bien sur que je vais la continuer, alors pour ton hypothèse je préfère garder le secret, tu verra bien ^^ , biz) ,twilightfan (merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça ) , repetoire-fic-twilight ( oua tu m'a laissé 4 reviews, merci ! surtout pour tes compliments ), chloé ( alors là ! vraiment merci, dire que ma fic est drole et bien écrite me ravie ! mais dire en plus qu'elle fait parti d'une des meilleures que tu as lu ! ça me touche trop ! merci) , Lola ( merci, j'espère de pas avoir mis trop de temps pour posté ^^, merci pour ton compliment ).**

**Voila ! je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas !**

_Arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, ma journée qui avait bien commençais, se gata._

* * *

J'étais arrivée avant les garçons à la cafétéria. Je pris mon plateau et m'avança vers notre table mais je fus d'un coup bousculée, je ne pus empêcher mon plateau de s'écraser par terre. Je levais vivement la tête et vis la blonde de la veille. Elle ricanait avec ses amies.

- Eh ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu marches ? me demanda-t-elle

Non, mais je rêve ! C'est elle qui me fonce dessus et elle ose m'accuser. Il faut à tout pris que je me calme, ça ne servirait à rien de lui arracher les yeux. Je bouillais de rage et m'apprétais à répliquer quand je fus interrompue par Jasper qui venait d'arriver

- C'est à toi de faire attention Lauren !

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule droite, je vis que c'était Emmet qui regardait méchamment le groupe des filles devant.

Je vis ensuite Edward venir à ma gauche, il me fit un regard désolé, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent de glousser lorsqu'elles virent les garçons.

Lauren s'approcha d'Edward

-Eddy, cette … fille, dit-elle en me regardant avec dégout, m'a poussée !

Edward avait l'air blasé, et un peu en colère.

- Lauren, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je t'appelle pas blondasse moi pourtant j'en meurt d'envie, et je viens de te voir foncer sur Bella, alors me raconte pas des bobards tu sais que je ne te croirai jamais !

Je restais interdite, j'avais une folle envie de rire, mais je savais que ce genre de filles, pouvaient devenir de véritables pestes, et je ne me sentais pas de devoir les affronter tous les jours. En revanche Jasper et Emmet ne se sont pas privés pour rire. Je me baissais donc pour ramasser mon plateau, et aussi pour pas que Lauren voit que j'étais au bord du fou rire, je me mordais fort ma lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Les filles décidèrent enfin de partir, je levais la tête et vis que tout le refectoire nous regardait, ils avaient suivi la scène depuis le début. Je soupirais et continuais à ramasser mon assiette, quand les garçons se baissèrent également pour m'aider, je leur en étais reconnaissante de m'avoir aider et soutenue, je sais me défendre physiquement contre des hommes dangereux, mais me défendre contre des pestes d'adolescentes n'est pas vraiment dans mes cordes, je sais que la violence ne peut pas tout résoudre, mais une bonne paire de gifles ne leur ferait pas de mal, sauf que je serais surement virée.

Je jetais les restes dans la poubelle et me retournais vers les garçons.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? leur demandais-je, je venais à peine de me rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de plateaux.

- Viens on va manger dehors aujourd'hui, y a trop gens curieux ici.

Jasper me pris par les épaules, et commença à me sortir de la cafet, je me sentais mal , j'avais l'impression de les gêner, c'est à cause de moi s'ils mangeaient dehors, je tenais à m'excuser auprès d'eux. Arrivée dans le couloir, je me mis face à Jasper, Emmet et Edward.

- Je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée, pour ce qui s'est passé, c'est ma faute et…

- QUOI ? Bella, cette garce t'a poussée !

- Oui mais Edward, hier je lui ai mal parlé devant tout le vestiaire et c'est pour ça qu'elle veut se venger, si je n'avais pas ouvert ma bouche, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, et vous n'auriez pas à manger dehors, d'ailleurs, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir pris ma défense, c'était vraiment gentil et …

- STOP ! arrête , s'exclama Emmet, mettant ses mains en avant, si on la fait c'est parce que tu es des notre maintenant, t'as pas à nous remercier Bella

- Oui Emmet a raison, et puis voir Lauren se faire remballer par Edward vaut tous les repas du monde.

Au souvenir de ce qu'a dit Edward, je ne pus me retenir de rire, et j'éclatais complètement , vite suivit des trois autres. Une fois calmé , Edward s'approcha de moi.

- Tu sais Bella, cette fille est la réincarnation de la superficialité, elle est sans arrêt en train de courir derrière nous, c'est un peu comme Jessica mais en dix fois pires, si ça peut te donner une idée.

- Bon et si nous allions manger, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai faim moi !

Edward me regarda en soupirant, je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui allons y avant que tu crèves devant nous pour cause de manque de nourriture.

- attention Bella, ne me tente pas, je ne me suis pas vengé de tout à l'heure

- tu plaisantes, j'ai eu la peur et la honte de ma vie !

- ahaha, c'était trop marrant n'empêche , tu gueulais comme une fille !

- Emmet , JE SUIS UNE FILLE !

- A oué c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! il me regardait en arborant un grand sourire, il me cherchait là, je lui lançais un regard noir. On venait de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Je n'étais pas vraiment énervée contre lui, mais je voulais me défouler un peu.

Edward et Jasper étaient derrière nous, et ricanaient, ils savaient comment ça allait se terminer.

Je sautais et montais sur le dos de Emmet, celui-ci pas du tout impressionné par mon poids plume, continuait à marcher comme si de rien était. Il fallait que je trouve son point faible tout le monde a un point faible. Je commençais par lui souffler dans l'oreille.

- Bella ? je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon oreille ?

- Je m'amuse

Bon apparemment ça ne lui faisait rien, j'essayais les chatouilles, aucune réaction. Je descendais de son dos, et me retournais dépitée vers Jasper et Edward, Edward qui avait compris ce que je cherchais, s'approcha de moi et me souffla.

- Baisse toi et essaye de lui tirer les poils du bras, mais surtout ne te relève pas , ok ?

- D'accord.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche du visage d'Edward, et sa beauté me coupa le souffle l'espace de quelque secondes. Il sentait merveilleusement bon, je secouais la tête pour reprendre une contenance.

Jasper étouffait un rire, je le regardais, il me fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce en signe d'encouragement.

Curieuse de savoir comment va réagir Emmet, qui était devant nous et ne se douter pas de ce qui se tramer derrière lui, je m'avançais et une fois arrivée juste derrière lui, je me baissais et tirais sur des poils de son bras, ce fut facile puisqu'il étais en tee-shirt. Emmet me surpris.

- Aaaaah ! il se retourna vivement en balançant son poing dans le vide pensant rencontrer son « agresseur » , je comprenais pourquoi Edward m'avait demandée de rester baisser je me serai pris son poing en pleine face.

Emmet me regarda, à demi éffrayé

- Non mais ça va pas Bella ! j'aurai pu te blesser, et te faire vraiment mal !

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il n'aurai pas pu me faire mal, puisque je n'aurai eu aucun mal à contrer son attaque. Je lui fit un sourire victorieux.

- AH ! j'ai enfin trouvé ton point faible Emmet ! dis-je en le dépassant.

- C'est vous qui lui avait dit ? demanda-t-il à Jasper et Edward qui riaient tous les deux.

- Nous ? comment peux-tu penser que l'on soit capable de faire ça ? ! s'exclama Jasper.

Il arborait un air très sincère et il était crédible. Emmet se retourna vers moi, il souriait maintenant.

- Le premier arrivé au bar au bout de la rue a gagné ! me défia-t-il

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'élança, sans réfléchir plus je m'élançais à sa suite. Je courrais vite et le dépasser légèrement, il accéléra, il courrait largement plus vite qu'hier en sport !

Nous arrivâmes à peu prêt en même temps devant le bar. Nous étions à peine essouflé, mais rigolions sans raison valable, surement à cause de l'endorphine .

Je me retournais pour voir où étaient Edward et Jasper, je les vis à moitié de chemin . Je rentrais à la suite d' Emmet dans le bar. Il s'assit dans un coin où se trouver quatre places. Je m'assit en face de lui et regardais autour de moi, c'était un endroit sympa, il y avait peu de clients, et la décoration était chaleureuse .

- Emmet, il a l'air sympa ce bar, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, la patronne nous connais bien, et elle nous fait les meilleurs plats que j'ai jamais gouté. C'est un peu un bar restaurant ici , tu vois.

- Oh ok .

Les garçons venaient d'arriver, Edward s'assit à côté de moi, et Jasper en face de lui. Je frissonnais au contact de son bras avec le mien, et j'étais persuadée que ça n'avait rien avoir avec le froid.

- Bella tu m'étonnes d'heures en heures ! s'exclama Jasper, je n'avais encore jamais vu de filles courrir aussi vite ! Vous êtes arrivés presque en même temps avec Emmet. Je me demande si tu battrais Edward ? dit-il en souriant vers l'intéressé.

Edward souria également et se retourna vers moi, une fois encore, je fus comme tout à l'heure stupéfaite de l'éclat de ses yeux, et de sa douce odeur tentatrice.

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer Bella, me dit-il amusé, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourrais me battre, je cours très vite.

- Ah tu crois ça ! on verra bien, un jour on s'organisera une course pour prouver tes dires. Répondis-je

Une femme arriva, elle semblait être d'origine latino-Américaine, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, et sa peau mate. Elle souria aux garçons.

- Bienvenue mes chéris ! ça fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas rendu visite, et qui est cette charmante jeune fille, demanda-t-elle, elle affichait un sourire bienveillant, et son accent espagnol résonnait comme une mélodie lorsqu'elle parlait.

- Bonjours Carmen, c'est Bella notre nouvelle amie, elle est arrivée hier dans notre beau lycée. On a voulu lui faire gouter tes plats délicieux, répliqua Emmet.

- Oh merci, mi corazon , je vous amène vos plats, tout de suite.

- Merci Carmen, dit Edward.

- Il te plait cet endroit Bella , me demanda ensuite Edward

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de répondre, car je fus interrompu par quelqu'un :

« Mademoiselle swan ? »

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avais appelé, et surtout qui connaissait mon nom, alors que je venais d'arriver dans cette ville.

- Oh non ! pas lui !m'exclamais-je plus pour moi que pour les garçons qui se trouvaient à côté de moi.

C'est pas possible ! il m'a suivi ! Charlie va être FURIEUX !

* * *

**Alors ? chapitre pourri ou pas ? déçue ou pas ? contente ou pas ? :D**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Sachez que plus je reçoit des reviews et plus ça me motive pour écrire rapidement ! à vous de voir les filles .**

**Bizzz**

**assya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon alors petit chapitre, puisque j'ai posté hier déjà, je poste pour ne pas vous laissez dans l'ignorance de savoir qui est l'inconnu. Bon j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux anonymes, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai complètement ADORE vos reviews.**

**Vous savez que je vous adore !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

- James ! Que faites-vous là ? ! M'exclamais-je, je m'étais levais et lui faisais face.

- Je vous surveille miss Swan, me répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux garçons pour voir leurs réactions, ils ne devaient absolument pas savoir qui j'étais vraiment ! Ils avaient le même regard d'incompréhension. Ne voulant pas qu'ils en sachent plus, je prenais le bras de cet imbécile de James, et le faisais sortir du bar, je vis du coin de l'œil que Edward s'étais levé, je lui fis signe, pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Une fois la porte du bar fermée, je me mis face à l'homme, je pensais à comment aller réagir Charlie quand il allait savoir ça, furax fut le premier mot qui me vint en pensant au moment où je lui dirait.

- Charlie sait que vous m'espionnez ? Lui demandais-je, manière de commencer à le cuisiner.

- Non, mais j'ai reçut des ordres, je me contente de les respectés Miss Swan.

- Des ordres ? De qui ? C'est Charlie votre seul et unique Patron !

Charlie s'occupait de nous, on était son équipe spécialisée, mais il devait s'occuper également des plusieurs autres équipes dans le FBI. C'était un des grands patrons, et c'est lui qui donnait les ordres aux hommes, et personne d'autre. Cependant, dans mon ancien lycée, quatre hommes de Charlie sont venus me voir au lycée, attirant par la même occasion les regards curieux. Et lorsque Charlie leur a demandé la raison de leur venu, ils ont seulement répondu qu'ils me surveillaient afin de me protéger mais surtout pour vérifier que je ne divulguais pas des informations compromettantes sur le FBI. Charlie était devenu extrêmement furieux, criant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvais soupçonner une « gamine » de dévoiler des secrets dans un lycée, il trouvait la situation absurde, d'autant qu'il n'en avait rien su au début alors que c'était lui qui les dirigeait. C'est également pour cela que nous avions déménagé. Les gens se posaient trop de questions, ce qui est contraire à la règle d'or du FBI « la discrétion est la maîtresse de ta vie ». Et là, je vois James venir me suivre quand je suis avec mes amis, et qui ne se cache même pas pour me signaler sa présence suspecte devant les garçons me mettant dans une situation délicate.

- Vous ne savez rien Miss Swan ! Je suis venue vous prévenir que vous ne devez pas fréquenter des gens en dehors du FBI plus que ce qui est nécessaire. Or je vous observe depuis ces deux jours et vous êtes très proches de ces jeunes hommes. Je vous conseillerais donc de vous éloignez pour éviter toutes représailles, me dit-il en me regardant avec un air méprisant.

James faisait parti du FBI depuis quatre ans seulement, il était beau mais il m'a toujours fait peur, il se dégageait de lui un sentiment de mépris mais surtout de danger. Je savais que je ne pouvais jamais me fier à lui, et aujourd'hui j'en avais la preuve.

- Comment osez-vous débarquer comme ça et me dicter ce que je dois faire, mais en plus vous me menacez ! hurlais-je, laissez moi tranquille ! Et je vous conseille de trouver une excuse plausible, parce que quand je répèterai toute cette mascarade à Charlie, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !

Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux, il m'attrapa violement par le bras et me poussa contre le mur. Merde, je ne pouvais pas me défendre, les garçons pouvaient me voir, et je ne voulais pas me justifier.

- Répète tout à Charlie et ta vie deviendra un enfer ! me cracha-t-il au visage, sans desserrait sa main, il me faisait de plus en plus mal.

- Lâchez-là tout de suite !

Edward était apparu derrière lui, accompagné de Jasper et d'Emmet, ils semblaient vraiment en colère. Edward semblait sous le point de tuer James, celui-ci se retourna lentement sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa main, c'était sûr j'allais avoir un bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, ça te regarde pas ce qui se passe entre elle et moi, alors laisse moi tranquille !

- Il vous a dit de la lâcher ne nous forçait pas à vous faire mal ! dit Emmet d'une voix étrangement calme, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, face à trois garçons, il me lâcha. Jasper avait beau faire parti du FBI et être assez entrainé pour se battre, je savais qu'il était d'un naturel lâche, et qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'au personne où il était sûr que son physique était supérieur.

Je me frottais le poignet, Edward se rapprocha de moi, pendant que James commençait à se reculer.

- N'oubliez pas Miss Swan, que ça reste entre nous où sinon … ! il laissa exprès sa phrase en suspense pour rendre la menace plus effrayante, et ça marchait, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait et qui l'avait envoyé me voir et pourquoi moi. James se retourna et parti.

Me sentant dépassé par cette altercation, et par la peur de cet homme, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je n'étais pas trop du genre à pleurer devant des gens, je craquais généralement quand j'étais toute seule, où avec Démetri ou Charlie.

Edward me pris dans ses bras, et me caressa les cheveux. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, même si le moment ne s'y prêtait pas je ne pus m'empêcher se sentir sa merveilleuse et exquise odeur, et de remarquer qu'il était musclé.

- Chuuuut, Bella ça va allait, on est là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, me souffla-t-il

Je sanglotais toujours mais me calmais un peu. Je sortis de son étreinte et m'essuya les yeux. Mais Jasper pris mon poignet et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il t'as fait une grande marque ! c'est violet !

Je regardais mon poignet et vis qu'il y avait les marques des doigts de James, ça avait laissé une belle marque violette. Pensant que je ne pouvais pas la cacher à Charlie, je fondis à nouveau en larme.

- Bella, parle nous dis nous qui c'était, on ira porter plainte, nous irons témoigner pour toi, me supplia presque Emmet, il se fera arrêté cet enfoiré ! ça lui apprendra à faire mal au jeune fille, sans défense.

Les paroles d'Emmet ne réussirent pas à me calmer, et je commençais à m'avancer vers le lycée.

- Bella, où tu vas ? demanda Edward qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

- Il … il faut que je rentre chez moi ! criais-je en courant, oui je devais rentrer chez moi, je ne pouvais pas cacher ça à Charlie.

Mais les larmes me brouillant la vue, je ne vis pas la voiture arrivée, je sentis qu'on me tirer par derrière.

- Bella ! arrête ! calme-toi ! tu as failli te faire écraser par une voiture !

I- l faut vraiment que je rentre Edward, laisse moi.

Mais au moment où je finis ma phrase, je m'écroulais, mais fut rattrapé par des bras puissants, je vis que c'était Emmet.

- Ça va allez Bella, on va te ramener chez toi, tu es encore sous le choc, tu as failli te faire renverser, me dit-il en me mettant debout.

- Je suis venue en moto, marmonnais-je, plus pour la forme, puisque je me savais incapable de conduire dans cet état.

- Tu la récupérera demain, on viendra te chercher, me répondis Edward.

Les garçons me ramenèrent au parking, et se dirigèrent vers une Volvo argenté. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je m'exclamais :

- Mais vous allez rater les cours !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement, déclara Emmet, on va tous venir avec toi, pour une après-midi, on peut toujours rattraper les cours tu sais, surtout que moi j'ai que sport.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de derrière où je m'assis, je fus rejointe par Jasper qui s'assit à mes côtés. Edward au volant et Emmet à côté de lui. Edward démarra, et sorti du lycée, un silence s'installa, ponctuais de mes reniflements, je ne voulais pas leur parler de James, je ne pouvais rien leur dire sans leur mentir.

- Tu m'indique le chemin Bella ? me demanda Edward.

- Oui, j'habite dans le Lake City, répondis-je

Me sentant fatigué je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper, celui-ci dégagea son bras pour me le faire passer sur mes épaules. J'avais énormément de chances, de les avoir rencontré, avec eux, j'avais l'impression d'être normal, d'être acceptée, ils me considèrent comme une amie de longue date. Je les adore vraiment beaucoup, ils étaient en plus tellement gentils avec moi, je ne savais pas comment j'aurai fait sans eux pour rentrer chez moi. J'aurai appelé Charlie qui serait venu paniqué.

Edward avait mis une douce musique, et personne ne parla, sauf moi quand je devais indiquer le chemin à Edward. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez moi. Edward se gara, et me laissa sortir.

- Vous venez ? leur demandais-je

- Oh on ne veut pas déranger.

- Tu plaisantes Edward ! vous ne me dérangerait jamais, allez venez je vais vous préparer à manger, avec tout ça vous n'avez rien avalé, d'ailleurs je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir entendu Emmet se plaindre, tu vas bien Emmet ? lui demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, suivi des garçons.

- Oui, oui, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je meurs de faim !

Jasper se pencha et me chuchota :

- Emmet ne pense pas à son ventre quand il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Je le regardais ne sachant quoi dire, je me sentais vraiment émue, après tout cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'on se connaissait, et des liens forts s'étaient crées entre nous. Je hochais seulement de la tête et fis entrée les garçons dans le salon. Je savais que Charlie n' était pas là, il viendrait dans à peu près une heure. La maison était donc vide, puisque Démetri n'habitait pas avec nous.

- Installez-vous, pendant que je vous prépare un bon déjeuner, vous pouvez jouer à la Wii en attendant.

- Ouah ! géniale t'as une Wii ! s'exclama Emmet.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, tout en m'affairant à leur préparer des lasagnes, une des mes spécialités, je pensais à la réaction de Charlie lorsqu'il rencontrera les garçons. J'appréhendais parce que c'était la première fois que j'amenais quelqu'un à la maison, surtout des garçons. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi.

Lorsque j'enfournais le plat au four, je me tournais et vis Edward, appuyait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Besoin d'aide Bella ?

- Non merci, ça ira, je viens de finir le plat j'attends qu'il cuit et c'est bon.

- Tu vas bien sinon ? s'enquit-il.

Je savais qu'il parlait de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, j'avais repris mes esprits maintenant, grâce aux garçons essentiellement.

-Oui, ça peut aller, j'attends mon père pour lui en parler, lui répondis-je.

- En tous cas, c'est gentil de nous invitez chez toi, et de nous préparait un plat qui sera surement délicieux si son gout est aussi bon que son odeur, dit-il en souriant.

- Oh merci, mais ce n'est rien, je vous dois bien ça, c'est la moindre des choses, vous avez été tellement géniales avec moi que…

- Et Bella, me coupa Edward, il s'était rapproché de moi, c'est normal, maintenant que tu es rentré dans notre vie, on te lâche plus, il posa sa main sur ma joue, elle était douce et chaude, d'accord ?

Oui soufflais-je.

* * *

**Bon ok, c'est cour mais bon, vous étiez nombreuses à me vouloir la suite rapidement que j'ai voulu faire vite.**

**En revanche, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster prochainement même si je vais faire un effort, si je vois que je reçoit beaucoup de reviews !**

**Si toutes celles qui me mettais en alerte me laissaient des reviews, je serais la plus heureuse du monde :D**

**biz**

**assya**

**si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas ok !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors me revoila ! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Elles étaient toutes géniales ! **

**Je signale que je me suis encore une fois trompée décidément ! J'ai écrit_ Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, face à trois garçons, il me lâcha. Jasper avait beau faire parti du FBI et être assez entrainé pour se battre. _Je voulais parler de James bien sûr, encore désolée, et merci à Miss Lily Rose de m'avoir prévenue ainsi que Clotilde.**

**Un petit mot à Chloe, petite harceleuse :D tes reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Mais si tu le souhaite tu peux m'envoyer ton adresse email en message privé pour que je puisse te prévenir quand un nouveau chapitre est posté. Merci pour tous tes compliments !**

**Un petit coucou à ma revieweuse préférée Emma ! **

**Mais je vous adore tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

_- Et Bella, me coupa Edward, il s'était rapproché de moi, c'est normal, maintenant que tu es rentré dans notre vie, on te lâche plus, il posa sa main sur ma joue, elle était douce et chaude, d'accord ?_

_Oui soufflais-je._

- Bellllllllaaaaaaa ! ça sent bonnnn !

Je sursautais d'un coup, faisant écarter Edward qui enleva sa main, nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis il esquissa un sourire en coin, Emmet arriva à ce moment là, je me ressaisis pour ne pas qu'il voit mon trouble et qui commence à faire ses propres déductions.

- Merci Emmet, j'ai fait des lasagnes, j'espère que vous aimez ça ? demandais-je

- Tu plaisantes ? j'adore les lasagnes ! s'exclama Emmet,

- Emmet, il n'y a aucun plat que tu n'aimes pas, et je te signale que je suis en train de te gagner là !, s'écria Jasper depuis le salon.

- Quoi ? attends j'arrive !

Il nous laissa à nouveau seul Edward et moi, je décidais de m'occuper pour ne pas qu'il voit que sa présence me perturber, je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, Jasper et Emmet ne me font pas ressentir ce sentiment, d'un côté ils ne me regardent pas comme Lui me regarde, c'est très destabilisant, surtout cette impression d'être comme un livre ouvert.

Je nettoyais le plan de travail, lavais le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait, pendant que lui s'installait sur une chaise .

- Dis moi Bella ? Je me rends compte qu'on sait pratiquement rien de toi, et inversement.

Sans me retournais, je lui répondis.

- Oui c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu d'occasions qui fasse que l'on se raconte nos vies.

- On peut arranger ça, si tu veux bien sûr ? Il parut hésiter, je le regardais et lui souris.

Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, je savais que quoi que je dise sur ma vie, ce ne sera jamais la vérité, et cela me dérangeait.

- Et bien, continua-t-il, tous les vendredi soirs, on va à la plage, celle à la sortie de la ville, ça te dis de venir ?

Au moment, où j'allais répondre, Emmet me coupa en criant depuis le salon.

- Oh ouii ! viens avec nous Bella, on te présentera nos copines ! tu va voir tu vas les adorer j'en suis sûr ! Mais Jasper t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Mon visage se décomposa, je devais m'en douter des garçons aussi beaux ne pouvaient pas rester célibataires, mais ce qui me dérangea le plus ce fut qu'Edward en ai une, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressentais comme de la … jalousie ? Pourtant je ne pouvais rien esperer avec lui, il était si… si PARFAIT ! alors que moi, j'étais si… enfin tout le contraire de lui quoi. Et puis, sans parler de mon don qui me rends encore plus bizarre.

- Oh, heu non je ne pense pas pouvoir venir, je dois faire des trucs. C'était surtout parce que je n'avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle, entourais de couple, mais surtout de voir Edward embrasser une fille est quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas particulièrement voir.

Edward parut déçut, mais cela devait être une impression, je dûs me pencher pour sortir le plat du four.

- A TAAAAABBBBBLLLEEEE ! criais-je pour Jasper et Emmet, ils arrivèrent au moment où je dressais leur assiette.

- Hum ça sent vraiment bon Bella, quand je disais que je découvrais quelque chose sur toi toute les heures, j'avais raison, me complimenta Jasper.

- Merci Jasper, allez manger avant que se ne soit froid.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et attaquèrent le plat. Je me pris une petite part et m'assit avec eux.

- Alors Bella ? tu viens avec nous vendredi, hein ?

- Heu, je ne peux pas, j'ai des choses à faire Emmet.

- Allez Bell's ! tu tiendra compagnie à Edward, il en a marre d'être le seul célibataire.

Quoi ? ! mon cerveau s'arrêta complètement sur cette information. Je me forçais à garder un visage neutre et à ne surtout pas esquisser le moindre sourire. Je fis mine de réfléchir. Alors qu'intérieurement je faisais des sauts périlleux.

- Hum, bon c'est d'accord.

- Cool, tu vas voir ma Rosie, tu vas l'adorer ! elle est siiii….

- ok ça va on a compris Em, le coupa Jasper, on ne préfère pas t'entendre te pencher sur les qualités de Rosalie ici, n'oublie que nous ne sommes plus entre mecs là.

- Oh Jasper, je sais que t'as autant envie que moi de parler de ta chèèèèèrrre Alice d'amour, se moqua Emmet.

- Oui mais moi je ne me penche pas sur ses qualités au lit

- Qui te dis que j'allais parler de ça ?

- Emmet, à chaque fois que tu parles de ta Rosie tu évoques _naturellement _ses performances au lit, soupira Jasper.

Durant l'échange entre Jasper et Emmet, Edward et moi échangions des regards amusés, il me semblait qu'il avait l'air joyeux, ses yeux pétillés, et il avait toujours ce foutu sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille de 7 à 77 ans .

- Hum Bella c'est vraiment trop bon ! j'ai jamais mangé des lasagnes aussi bonnes !

- Merci Emmet, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser à une blague, dis-je pour m'amuser

- si c'est contre les hommes pas la peine de te fatiguer à la raconter, je ne me suis pas encore vengé d'hier.

- MOI ? une blague contre les hommes, tu crois que je suis sexiste ou quoi ?

Jasper et Edward rirent, Emmet me regardait soupçonneux :

- Ok va s'y , je t'écoute

- Alors c'est un homme qui se présente au poste de police. Il dit:

-_ J'aimerais signaler la disparition de ma femme._  
_- Depuis quand avez-vous remarqué sa disparition ?_  
_- Euh... Ça doit faire une douzaine de jours !_  
_- 12 Jours ! Mais pourquoi venir le signaler seulement maintenant ?_  
_- Eh bien, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était vivable, mais là, il ne me reste plus de linge ni de vaisselle propre !_

Je fis un sourire provocateur à Emmet, tandis que Jasper et Edward riaient.

- attens, j'en ai une autre. Un mari dit à sa femme qu'il aimerai bien passer ses vacances dans un endroit où il n'est jamais allé, sa femme lui répond :

_- Et pourquoi pas la cuisine ?_

_Elles sont_ pourries tes blagues, elles mne m'ont même pas fait rire, bougonna Emmet

_- _Ohh ! tu es de mauvaise foie Emmet, pourquoi Edward et Jasper ont rient eux alors ? Je suis sûr que tu doit être en train de te mordre les joues pour te retenir de rire.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, on entendit le bruit de la serrure. CHARLIE !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, les garçons me suivirent. Charlie entra, il était en costard cravate, il me regarda étonné.

- Bella ? que fais-tu là ? tu ne devrais pas être en cour à cette heure ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons, l'air perplexe, et les salua :

- bonjour les garçons

- bonjour monsieur, répondirent tous les trois en même temps

- oh appelez moi Charlie les jeunes

- heu papa, je suis venue parce que James est venu me voir au lycée.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il me regarda, étonné puis effrayé et enfin surpris.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

_- _Il la agressé, on n'a tout vu, on peut aller porter plainte si vous voulez , répondit à ma place Emmet.

- Il t'as agressé ? s'étonna Charlie, les garçons devaient prendre son étonnement pour de l'incrédulité, alors qu'il était seulement surpris que MOI Bella Swan me fasse agressée par James, il savait que je pouvais le mettre KO en un claquement de doigts. Il me regarda, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre à travers mon regard en lui faisant signe vers le garçons que je ne pouvais rien tenter sans me faire démasquer, il parut comprendre, et fis mine d'être en colère.

- Je vais m'occuper de son cas moi ! ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, Bella ne vous a pas dit que j'étais chef de police, je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Bon très bien, Bella on va te laisser, d'accord ? me demanda Edward,

- Heu oui oui bien sur à demain les garçons et merci encore pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait.

Emmet me serra dans ses gros bras puissants,

- C'était avec plaisir petite Bella

-C'est pas moi qui suis petite Emmet, c'est toi qui est trop grand

- Oh ne recommencez pas vous deux, on sait comment ça se termine, nous prévins Jasper, qui me fit un bisou sur la joue.

Je regardais Emmet en souriant, nous savions que c'était devenu notre jeu maintenant, et que aucun de nous n'avait dit son dernier mot.

Edward me sourit, et vint m'embrasser sur la joue, en m'enlaçant rapidement ma taille. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Charlie qui était resté muet durant tout l'échange avec les garçons, il avait un sourire amusé, bon ça doit être bon signe.

Je fermais la porte derrière eux, et me retournais pour faire face à Charlie.

- Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé Bella ? Que te voulait James ?

D'un coup, sans la présence des garçons pour me soutenir, je sentis à nouveau la peur. Charlie sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait, et s'avança vers moi.

- Dis moi Bella, qu'est qu'il ya ?

- Il… il voulait que j'arrête de fréquenter les garçons, où sinon il y aura des represailles, c'est ce qui m'a dit, il m'a suivi depuis hier !

- Quoi ? mais pour qui il se prend je ne lui ai absolument rien demandé, ils ne savent vraiment pas qui est le patron ! je vais leur montrer moi. s'énerva Chalie

- Non ! attends Charlie ce n''est pas tout, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais te le dire, c'est là où il m'a agressé, mais tu comprends , les garçons pouvaient me voir, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient compris si je mettais James hors d'état de nuire, et là il m'a dit que si je te le disais, il allait s'en prendre à moiiiiiiiii !, finis-je en sanglotant dans les bras de Charlie.

Il vit à ce moment là mes bras, et mes bleu, son visage se modifia, il devient encore plus en colère. Tout en me prenant dans ses bras pour me calmer, il prit son portable, et composa un numéro.

- Allo, Démétri, j'ai besoin de toi c'est pour Bella,... merci à de suite.

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?

- Je vais devoir sortir Bella

- Mais pourquoi ? tu vas où ? tu vas voir James ? écoute je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un plus puissant qui donne des ordres .

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste aller voir Garrette et Billy, on va réfléchir ensemble et faire des recherches ok ?

J'acquissais. Charlie savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu vas passer l'après-midi avec Démétri d'accord Il va te changer les idées. Ça sent bon t'as cuisiné pour tes amis, d'ailleurs je veux que tu me racontes tous les détails sur cette nouvelle amitié, vous avez l'air très lié, mais pas maintenant là je meurt de faim et après je files

- Il reste des lasagnes au four, réchauffe les un peu ils doivent être froids.

- Merci ma fille.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pendant que Charlie se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Bella ? tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Dém

- Bon les enfants, je vais y aller d'accord, Dem vient avec moi deux minutes, demanda Charlie.

Il l'emmena dehors, ils parlèrent durant une dizaine de minutes puis Démetri se redirigea vers la maison.

- Bon à nous deux ma belle, on va passer une super après-midi , on va s'éclater!

_J'adorais ce type_.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ou pas bien ? **

**J'aimerai que vous fassiez EXPLOSER ma boite email de vos reviews, c'est mon carburant pour écrire ^^.**

**Merci de me lire, j'espère à bientot .**

**biz **

**assya**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Salut ! Vous pensiez que je vous avais oublié ? Bien sur que non mais je vous .avais prévenu que je devais réviser mon Bac qui s'est ENFIN terminé, j'ai vraiment peur des résultats mais bon on verra bien. Vous m'avez vraiment gatée pour le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que vous appréciez mon histoire. Mon bonheur est de faire plaisir, alors si je réussis un peu je suis heureuse._**

**_Je vous laisse lire tranquillement on se retrouve en bas. _**

* * *

_Bon à nous deux ma belle, on va passer une super après-midi , on va s'éclater_

_Je l'adore ce type._

**Chapitre 10**

- Bon alors Bella, tu vas vite enfiler une tenue légère ok ? Je vais t'amener dans un endroit que tu vas adorer !

- Ok je me dépêche.

Je me dépêchais de monter les marches et d'arriver dans ma chambre, j'ouvris mon armoire et me postais devant pour réflechir à ce que j'allais mettre, j'optais pour un pantalon de toile gris et un tee-shirt blanc. J'entendis toquer à ma porte.

- Entre Dém! J'ai finis de me préparer.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement, il me vis et fronça les sourcils, il poussa la porte et entra entièrement dans ma chambre.

- C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dis une tenue légère, me dit-il en souriant.

Il s'avança vers mon armoire et l'ouvris

Je protestais, plus pour la forme puisque c'était toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot.

- Mais je suis bien comme ça Dém !

- Non non ! Tiens ça, ça sera PARFAIT ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant un mini short blanc et un débardeur turquoise. J'éclatais de rire, il plaisantait ! c'est obligé il ne veut pas vraiment que je mette CA !

- Heu non je ne préfère pas tu vois, je tiens à ma dignité là,, et avec ça je ressemble plus à une fille qui va en boite qu'à une sage demoiselle qui va s'amuser.

Il se redressa et me balança les vêtements au visage en éclatant de rire, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu as 5 mins Bella, si tu refuses de mettre ces habits, je te promets que je m'arrangerai pour que Eric Yorkie ait ton numéro de téléphone.

Puis il ferma précipitamment la porte pour éviter de se prendre mon coussin que je lui avait balancé. Il m'énerve ! Eric travaillait pour le réseau informatique du FBI, il a jeté son dévolu sur moi, il y a 2 ans de cela, et un jour par je ne sais quel moyen il est parvenu à avoir mon numéro, il n'a pas arreté de me harceler pour m'inviter au restaurant, j'ai du changer de numéro pour avoir la paix. C'est donc pour cela que j'enfilais sagement mes vêtements, en me faisant la promesse de trouver une idée de chantage contre Démétri. Je trouverais bien un jour.

Une fois prête je dévalais les escaliers, et trouvais Démétri dans la cuisine. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et je vis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, je lui fis les gros yeux pour qu'il évite de placer un commentaire dont lui seul à le secret pour m'énerver. Il ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu de se moquer de moi comme je le pensais, il me surpris :

- Alors comme ça tu as eu trois chevaliers servants qui sont venus de tenir compagnie aujourd'hui ?

Evidemment Charlie ne pouvait PAS garder ça pour lui, je soufflais et ne voulant lui répondre, je sortis de la cuisine, puis de la maison en me dirigeant vers la voiture de Démétri, ce dernier sur mes talons.

- Tu peux toujours te défiler, je saurais tout de toutes manières !

- Mais c'est bien pour ça que je ne te dis rien, tu parviendras à trouver tout ce que tu veux tout seul.

On roulait depuis 30 mins déjà, je me lassais de voir le paysage, et je soufflais d'impatience :

- On est bientôt arrivé ? demandais-je pour le quinzième fois.

- Oui, se contenta de me dire Démétri

- T'as dis la même chose il y a 5 mins, m'exclamais-je

- C'était pour éviter que tu ne deviennes encore plus chiante, mais cette fois on est enfin arrivé, regarde c'est par là, me dit-il en me montrant une direction où je pûs lire un panneau

« CLUB DE KARTING »

Je poussais un cri perçant qui fit rire Démétri.

- Oh mais c'est géniale ! Tu m'a amené faire du Karting, j'adore, je t'adore t'es le meilleur Dem !

Pendant que je continuais à pousser des cris et à remercier Démétri à ne plus en finir, nous commançâmes à nous avancer vers l'entrée. Nous arrivâmes à l'accueil, ce fut un jeune homme de l'âge de Démétri, plutôt pas mal dans son genre, des yeux bleu, une belle musculature, et des cheveux en bataille châtain, il portait un bermuda blanc et un tee shirt noir.

- Hey salut vieux, s'exclama-t-il en faisant une accolade à Démétri

- Félix ! je t'avais promis que je viendrais, je viens même accompagné, ajouta Démétri en me rapprochant de lui en prenant mon coude.

Félix me fixa, me souris et me présenta sa main.

- Salut, tu dois être Bella, Démétri m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais il n'avait pas précisé que tu étais si belle, tu portes bien ton nom, ajouta-t-il en me détaillant

- Salut Félix, merci du compliment, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

- Félix, si je ne t'ai pas précisé comment est Bella physiquement c'est que, premièrement je la considère comme ma sœur, je ne peux donc pas parler d'elle comme ça, et deuxièmement, je sais comment tu es avec les filles alors vaut mieux pour toi que tu évites de t'approcher de Bella, enchaina Démétri en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, quand je disais que Démétri était protecteur avec moi ce n'était pas exagéré. Je tournais la tête en direction d'un bruit que je qualifierai d'un des plus beaux sons du monde pour moi, un moteur à pleine vitesse !

-Et si nous allons nous équiper pour profiter un peu des belles machines qui se trouvent là, s'exclama Félix qui avait suivi mon regard et apperçut mon impatience.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et lui emboitais le pas avec Démétri. Félix nous amena dans une sorte d'hangard, et nous passa des combinaisons, Démétri me jeta un coup d'œil

-Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai dis de t'habiller légèrement, il fait déjà très chaud alors avec la combinaison tu risquais d'étouffer, m'expliqua-t-il

Je lui sautais au cou, et lui fis un bisou très bruyant sur la joue, en le remerciant et en m'exclamant que c'était le meilleur frère qu'on puisse avoir. Il n'y avait presque personne dans l'hangard, sauf quelque hommes qui s'occupaient de réparer les voitures et de les bichonnées. Certains sifflèrent à mon passage, je me retenais de rire, ils ne devaient pas voir souvent des filles ici pour réagir ainsi avec moi.

Je montais enfin dans la voiture et trouvais de suite mes repères, j'avais déjà conduis auparavant, mais cela faisait maintenant un an que je n'en avais pas fait. J'enfilais mon casque et démarrais. Je roulais vite et enchainais les virages, je me faisais souvent doubler par Démétri qui aimait bien me narguer. Nous passâmes un super moment, et quand vint le moment de rentrer, je remerciais chaleureusement Félix.

- Mais reviens quand tu veux ma belle, je n'ai jamais vu de conductrice, roulait si bien et aussi vite, tu as presque atteint les 200 km/h !déclara Félix.

- A plus Félix, on se voit bientôt ok ? dit Démétri en lui tapant dans sa main.

- Pas de problèmes mon pote !

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux, j'étais creuvée et je commançais à m'endormir.

Je sentais à peine qu'on me soulevais, et qu'on m'amena dans ma chambre, je marmonnais je ne sais quoi quand la personne qui devait être Démétri m'enleva mes chaussures, et me couvra du drap. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage, il se pencha en murmurant

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Bella

Je crus avoir rêver car je tombais déjà dans les bras de morphée.

Je me levais en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar, et vis qu'il faisait nuit par ma fenêtre, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure et vis qu'il était minuit passé. Je me levais pour enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour dormir, mais j'entendis du bruit en bas. Je décidais de descendre, et m'apperçut qu'il y avait Charlie, Billy et Garrette en pleine conversation autour de la table du salon, il y avait de la paperasse partout, et je vis Charlie se penchait sur ce qui me paraissais être un plan. Je m'approchais doucement ne voulant pas les déranger. Ils levèrent la tête et me sourire.

- Bella ! nous t'avons réveiller ? me demanda Charlie.

- Non non j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, et vous que faites vous à cette heure si tard ?

- Nous avons trouvons un début de piste pour l'affaire des cambriolages, m'expliqua Billy

- Oh c'est vrai, vous m'expliquez ? leur demandais-je

- Pas ce soir ma chérie, il est tard, demain tu as cour, je t'expliquerais tout quand tu reviendras d'accord ?

J'acquissais, en baillant et leur souhaitais une bonne nuit. Je partis me recoucher et n'eûs pas le temps de réfléchir que je dormais déjà.

Que je déteste le bruit strident du réveil le matin, je me levais difficilement et en me persuadant que ça ne pouvait pas etre pire que les réveils endurés par Démetri. Je m'habillais rapidement d'une jupe blanche qui m'arrivait juste au dessus du genou, avec une chemise à manche courte bleu foncé, j'enfilais mes ballerines assorties à mon haut, et me coiffais d'une queue de cheval . Je dévalais les excaliers et saluais Charlie qui était prêt à partir.

- Bon matin ma fille ? me demanda-t-il quand je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Oui je me sens en forme !

- Très bien, travaille bien, et ne fais pas de bétises, ajouta-t-il plus pour plaisanter, il avait confiance en moi.

- T'inquiète, ta fille est toujours sage comme une image.

- A ce soir alors

- Oui j'ai hâte pour que tu me dises ce que vous avez trouver sur l'affaire.

Quand Charlie fut parti, je jetais un coup d'œil et vis que j'allais être en retard, étant donné que j'allais à pied aujourd'hui puisque ma moto était restée au lycée. J'empoignais donc mon sac, et ouvris la porte à la volée, je me précipitais dans l'allée et m'arrêtais net, devant moi se trouver appuyer sur sa voiture,le plus beau mec de tous les temps. Lorsqu'il me vis il me souria

- salut Bella, je me suis dit que vu que tu avais laissé ta moto au lycée, je pouvais t'accompagner si tu veux ?

- oh merci Edward, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, j'allais être en retard en plus, tu tombes bien. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et m'invita en rentrant

- Tu es très jolie comme ça, le bleu te va très bien au teint, me complimenta-t-il.

Heureusement qu'il referma la porte, parce que je sentis mes joues rougirent, je savais qu'il avait dit la vérité, et cela me fis vraiment plaisir. Il s'installa, et démarra. Le trajet se fit dans une bonne humeur, je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, il me demanda ce que j'avais fait de mon après-midi la veille, il sembla vraiment étonné quand je lui avoua avoir fait du karting.

- Tu fais du karting ? C'est super ! Avec Jasper et Emmet on en fait au moins une fois par mois, tu viendra avec nous la prochaine fois alors. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder, à chaque fois qu'il souriaist, une fossette se dessinait sur se joue,, et ses yeux se plissaient, le rendant encore plus mignon que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, nous sortimes en même temps de la voiture pour nous diriger vers Jasper et Emmet. Je commençais a vraiment les adorés, je savais que quoi qu'il arriverais je resterai encore longtemps lié à eux.

Jasper m'embrassa la joue en guise de bonjour et Emmet se contenta de me serrer fort dans ses bras, en m'appelant « petite chose fragile » lorsque je lui dis qu'il me faisait mal. Nous nous dirigeames ensuite vers nos cours respectifs.

La matinée se déroula lentement, j'étais heureusement dans la plupart de mes cours avec un des garçons, ce qui m'empechais de m'ennuyer. Je fus pris meme d'un fou rire incontrolable avec Emmet lorsque notre prof de sport dut expliquer désespérement à des filles que le javelot ne servait pas à la chasse, parce que celles-ci le menaçait de le dénoncer à la police car selon elles le prof nous apprendrer des méthodes « d'indigène cannibale », bref ce fut une discussion sans queue ni tête, qui me fit beaucoup rire par son absurdité.

A l'heure du déjeuner je rejoingnis les garçons à leur table. Il a fallu évidemment que Laurent Mallory nous fasse remarquer sa désagréable présence. Elle arriva en roulant exagerément son derrière qui était emprissoné dans un très mini short en jean, son « débardeur » qui ressemblait plus à une brassière tellement il était court lui couvrait à peine les seins. Elle était d'une vulgarité qui donné plus envie de vomir que de se rincer l'œil. Enfin je parle mais je suis une fille, les garçons devaient apprécier le « spectacle », je me tournais vers mes trois acolytes, et vis qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas remarquer sa présence.

Cette dernière arriva à notre table et appuya ses mains sur la table, en se baissant exagèrement de manière à ce qu'ils voient sa poitrine. Je me mordais les joues pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant son comportement ridicule. Les garçons s'arretèrent de parler et la regardèrent. Edward souffla et roula des yeux en paraissant dépité, ce qui me fis sourire, Jasper pris un air ennuyé, et Emmet parut dégouté.

- Laurent, quel déplaisir de te voir, s'exclama Emmet

Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, me répétais-je dans ma tête.

- A vrai dire, je voulais vous invitez tous les trois à la fête que j'organise vendredi soir, dit-elle en enroulant un doigt atour d'une meche de cheveux, tout paraisser faux chez elle.

- Ça ne va pas être possible , on sort tous les QUATRE ce vendredi soir, répondis Jasper, en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle fis mine de s'apercevoir de ma présence et me fusilla du regard, qui me donna plus envie de rire qu'autre chose. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui n'avait pas parlé depuis son arrivée, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Je passa de l'envie de rire, à l'envie de lui arracher son bras, je voulais qu'elle enlève sa main, son hideuse main ! de Edward. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le touché, il était trop précieux pour se faire touché de cette manière. Mon dieu que m'arrivais-t-il voila que je devenais jalouse alors qu'il ne se passais strictement rien entre Edward et moi à part de l'amitié.

- Eddy, tu peux venir toi, s'il te plait, on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir, lui dit-elle.

Edward dégagea son épaule pour enlever sa main, et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laurent, on t'as dit non une fois ne nous fais pas répéter, Jasper t'as dis qu'on sortait, n'insiste pas, et surtout ne m'appele PLUS Eddy ! enchaina-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle le regarda comme choquée, se retourna et partis rejoindre ses amies qui nous observés sans discrètion. Edward souffla et me regarda, je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement qu'il me rendis.

- Cette fille me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, je me force à chaque fois pour pas l'envoyer bouler comme elle le mérite, s'énerva Emmet.

- Je suis sûr que Bella pourrait la remettre à sa place et lui faire comprendre ce qu'on essaye de lui faire assimilé depuis longtemps déjà, dit Jasper.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil étonné.

- Quoi ? tu veux que MOI je lui dise ses quatre vérités, mais je vais me faire détester par tout le lycée si je fais ça.

- Tu plaisantes, rigola Emmet, tout le monde la déteste, même ses amies ne l'apprécies pas vraiment, si tu fais ça tu rendrais service à pas mal de personne.

- Je sais pas, et puis je vois pas pourquoi moi elle m'écouterai

- Elle n'aura pas le choix, quand tu t'énerves les gens sont obligés de t'écouter, m''expliqua Jasper.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper, me dit Edward, tu donnes l'impression d'être très forte quand tu regardes quelqu'un dans les yeux, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne tentara pas autre chose après que tu aies mise les choses au clair.

- Bon très bien, me résignais-je, j'attendrais que l'occasion se présente alors.

L'après-midi passa plus rapidement et sans aucun problème, à part que je me suis fait traiter de « génie de la nature » quand j'expliquais à mon prof de biologie que lors de son cour il s'était trompé lorsqu'il avait expliqué que la méiose donnait des cellules haploides à partir de cellules diploides alors que c'était l'inverse. Mis à part ça la fin de la journée de cours se termina, et je retrouvais les garçons dans le parking.

- Hey Bella, dis moi tu comptes conduire ta moto dans cette tenue? Me demanda Emmet.

Je baissais la tête et me rendis compte que comme une idiote j'avais mis une jupe et que je ne pouvais absolument pas conduire comme ça. Je soupirais, j'allais devoir marcher.

- Je suis très tête en l'air j'ai complètement oublié, bon je vais devoir vous laissez les garçons, j'ai de la marche à pied qui m'attends.

- Sois pas stupide Bella, je t'accompagne me dit Edward

- Oh ne te donne pas cette peine à cause des mes idioties.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait plaisir, allez viens.

Nous saluames les garçons et montames dans sa Volvo. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans la circulation, que son portable sonna. Il s'excusa et le pris.

- Allo ?

- ….

- Non je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

- …

- A vrai dire j'ai autre chose de prévu

- … voila c'est ça

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, il venait de mentir, je ne savais pas avec qui il parlait mais c'était la première fois que je l'entendais mentir, cela me fis bizarre, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

- Allez bisou maman

Il raccrocha et me souria.

- C'était ma mère me dit-il, elle voulait savoir si je voulais venir avec elle dans une soirée caritative, je lui ai dis que j'avais des devoirs, ce qui est faux puisque je n'en ai pas, mais je n'aime pas les gens qu'il y a dans ces soirées.

- oh pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas avec ton père ? lui demandais-je rassurée qu'il est une bonne excuse pour mentir.

- mon père travaille tard à l'hopital, il ne pouvait pas venir.

- Je comprends, et ta mère elle fait quoi comme métier ?

- elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, elle adore son métier me répondit-il, et toi ?

Je me renfrognais, je n'aimais pas qu'on me parle de ma vie.

- Je n'ai pas de mère, j'ai été adopté par Charlie à l'âge de sept ans.

- Oh c'est triste s'excusa-t-il

Au moins il avait laissé le fidèle « je suis désolé » que les gens utilisé pour cette occasion.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions puisqu'on venait d'arriver devant ma maison. Je vis qu'il y avait plusieurs voitures, j'en déduisis qu'il y avait tout le monde chez moi. Je souris à Edward et le remerciais.

- A demain Bella, je viendrais te chercher d'accord ?

- Si tu veux, merci beaucoup Edward.

Je sortis et me dirigea vers la porte, je me retournais et lui fis un aurevoir de la main, qu'il me retourna, il démarra et parti ensuite. Je n'eu même pas le temps de toucher la poignée qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une Leah souriante.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de te faire amener par un garçon et super mignon de surcroit ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'est qui ?

Et voila, super je vais avoir droit au super interrogatoire digne du FBI.

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? j'espère qu'il vous a plus, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster mais bientot puisque je suis en vacances !**

**Je veux des reviews pour voir si vous avez aimé, et surtout parce que j'adora àa ! :D**

**bizzzzz**

**assya**


	11. Chapter 11

**CONSEIL : RELIRE LE DERNIER CHAPITRE SI VOUS NE VOUS SOUVENEZ PAS DE MA FICTION :(**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

_- Je rêve ou tu viens de te faire amener par un garçon et super mignon de surcroit ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'est qui ?_

_Et voila, super je vais avoir droit au super interrogatoire digne du FBI._

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Bella POV **:

- Leahhh ! geignis-je, pousse-toiiiii !

Elle me fis son sourire diabolique, et se décala sur le côté pour me laisser passer. Je soupirais et m'avança, appréhendant ce qui aller m'attendre. Je fus servis, puisque Leah se dépêcha de me passer devant et de rejoindre les autres au salon.

- Hé ! Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? Bella a un copain ! cria-t-elle. Je secouais la tête, dépitée, à 26 ans Leah ressemblait à cet instant à une gamine de 12 ans. J'arrivais au salon après avoir posé mon sac en bas des escaliers.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Jacob apparemment stupéfiait.

- Vous êtes en retard les gars, je suis au courant depuis le premier jour, s'exclama fièrement Démétri, elle en a même trois, je les ai vus quand je suis parti la cherchée au lycée, lundi.

- TROIS ! cria Jacob en se levant de sa chaise.

Les trois patriarches, comme on aimait les appelés, étaient en pleine conversation, et nous jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil amusés, ils faisaient souvent semblant de ne pas nous écouter, mais nos conversations les amusaient toujours. Je regardais Charlie en espérant un peu d'aide de sa part, celui-ci me souria et me fis un clin d'œil, pour enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Jacob ! assis toi et arrête de hurler comme une fille ! Bella a le droit d'avoir des amis, même si c'est des garçons.

- Je pense qu'il n'avait pas compris que Dém et Leah parlaient de copains dans le sens amis, rigola son père Billy, il pense que Bella a trois petits amis !

Démétri éclata complètement de rire, vite suivi par Leah, je ne pus m'empêcher en voyant la tête de boudeur de Jacob d'éclater à mon tour de rire. Cependant une fois tout le monde calmer, Charlie remit sur le tapis le sujet « les copains de Bella ».

- Je les ai rencontrés hier, ils m'ont parut très sympatiques ces gars là, ils ont l'air très attachés à Bella alors qu'ils viennent juste de la connaitre, expliqua Charlie.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Leah, avide d'en savoir plus, ils sont tous aussi mignons que celui qui t'a ramené ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Leah, m'exapérais-je, laisse moi tranquille et arrête de poser des questions.

- Ok ok mais dis moi au moins quand je pourrais les voir moi aussi, s'exclama-t-elle toute exitée.

- Je ne sais pas, normalement vendredi, dis-je , ils m'ont proposée de sortir à la plage et comme je ne connais pas le chemin, je vais surement demander à l'un d'eux de venir me chercher.

- Ils sont célibataires au moins ?

- Emmet et Jasper non, ils vont me faire rencontrer leurs copines vendredi justement, et Edward, celui qui m'a ramenée, est célibataire dis-je difficilement en fermant les yeux attendant sa réaction.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! c'est super géniale ! hurla-t-elle en sautant sur le fauteuil, tous les hommes avaient bouché leur oreilles, ils avaient l'habitude avec Leah.

- Il faut absolument que tu te fasses belle et qu'il vienne te chercher vendredi !

Je savais que quand elle était dans cet état, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour la calmer. Je souriais à Démétri et Jacob qui avaient compris ce que j'allais faire, puisque je m'étais mise en position, je flanchais ma jambe droite et poussais sur ma jambe gauche pour me jeter sur elle par surprise, sauf que PERSONNE ne peut surprendre Leah, elle se retourna et on se jeta ensemble l'une sur l'autre pour atterrir sur le sol. Je la contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied, qu'elle pris et me retourna complètement. S'ensuivit ensuite un échange de coup de pied, de mains, de prises, un mélange de judo, de karaté, de taekwondo, d'aïkido, et autres combats de défense. Quelqu'un d'extérieur n'aurait pas le temps de suivre tous nos mouvements, nous étions bien trop rapide.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à me maintenir au sol après plusieurs minutes de lutte, elle me souria essoufflée comme moi.

- Tu pensais vraiment surpasser ton maître Bella ?

- Un jour ! riais-je, l'élève finis toujours par surpasser son maître.

- Bon les filles, si vous avez finis de vos chamailler et de faire peur à Jacob et Démétri, vous pourriez peut-être venir écouter ce qu'a à dire Charlie ! S'exclama Garette

Nous nous levâmes souplement et allâmes rejoindre les autres. Maintenant que je venais de me rappeler que Charlie devait me dire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au sujet de notre nouvelle affaire, je trépignais d'impatience. Avec Leah, nous nous partageâmes un fauteuil une place et attendîmes comme les autres que Charlie prenne la parole.

- Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, avec Garette et Billy nous avons trouvé un début de piste concernant les « démons invisibles ».

- Ah super ! On va enfin passer à l'action ! s'exclama Jacob en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

- Qu'est-je fais pour avoir un fils aussi stupide ? souffla Billy en levant les yeux au ciel, un DEBUT de piste Jacob, on ne va pas les retrouvés tout de suite.

Devant sa tête mi-vêxé, mi-déçut, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement, mais mon geste ne passa pas inaperçut par Jacob puisqu'il me fit un regard menançant, qui s'envola aussitôt lorsque Démetri lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Nous avons remarqué qu'ils cambriolaient des lieux très importants, où d'immenses fortunes sont présentes, mais surtout que le niveau de sécurité étaient très élevés. Nous ne savons pas encore comment ils s'y prennent pour déjouer les alarmes et connaitre les codes d'accès, sans compter les digicodes à chaque porte, les lecteurs d'empreinte rétinienne, identification de voix ect…

-C'est absurde ils ne peuvent pas tout passer sans déclencher d'alarme ! S'exclama Leah

- Mais quand tu disais qu'ils procèdaient par ordre, cela veut dire qu'on peut deviner en avance où ils vont taper, non ? Demandais-je

- Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas encore cet ordre là.

- Mais alors comment sais-tu qu'il en existe un ? Demanda Démetri.

Charlie se pencha en avant et mis ses mains entre ses genoux, il garda le silence quelque secondes:

- Le flair fiston, je suis persuadé que ces types savent exactement ce qu'ils font, et qu'ils cherhent à nous narguer à tous prix.

- C'est possible d'avoir la liste de tous les lieux qui ont été cambriolés Charlie ?

- Oui Bella, mais il faut qu'on aille au centre dès ce soir, cet affaire doit être pris en charge sérieusement le plus rapidement possible, nous y allons tous, j'aurais besoin de tout le monde, je vous montrerais les lieux de cambriolages, les jours avec dates et heures et ce qui a été volé.

- Je ne vais pas en cours demain alors ? Demandais-je, sachant que lorsque nous restons au centre, qui n'est rien d'autre que nos bureaux au siège du FBI, nous veillons très tard, parfois même jusqu'au levée du jour lorsqu'une affaire nous donner du fil à retordre.

- Non, il est préférable que tu restes, je te ferais un mot d'absence pour ton lycée.

- On part dans combien de temps Chef ? Demanda Démetri en se levant

Charlie regarda sa montre,puis se leva à son tour

« vous avez une heure pour faire ce que vous voulez, on se rejoint tous ici dans 60 minutes pile, je veux que nous y allons ensemble, vous ne connaissez pas encore bien les lieux »

Ce fut la dernière phrase prononcée avant que tout le monde se lève et partent vaquer à ses occupations. Pour ma part, je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui m'arriva puisque je fus embarquée dans ma chambre par Leah qui me traina par le bras.

- Alors Bella, commença-t-elle en me jetant sur mon lit, et en s'asseyant à coté de moi, raconte moi tout sur cet Edward, je veut absolument TOUT savoir ! Et aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Je soupirais une énième fois en cette journée, puis me balançais en arrière pour me retrouver couchée sur mon lit, Leah en fit de même.

- Edward est très gentil, il m'a proposé de m'accompgner parce que je n'avais pas la tenue qu'il fallait pour conduire ma moto, au fait tu savais que j'avais une moto ? la questionnais-je histoire de lui faire changer de sujet.

- Oui, bien sur c'est même moi qui ai aidé Dém à choisir ta veste, mais ne change pas de sujet, je ne comprends pas comment t'as fait pour l'allée alors ce matin ?

Je savais qu'elle n'était toujours pas au courant pour l'histoire de James, alors je lui racontais tout dans les détails, elle m'écouta attentivement, en me lançant des fois des « c'est mignon » quand je parlais du comportement des garçons envers moi, et des « cet enfoiré, je vais le tué » quand je lui parlais de James.

- Et voila, donc il m'a ramené, et m'a proposé de revenir me chercher demain. MERDE ! Criais-je en bondissant de mon lit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien demain je ne vais pas en cour, et Edward doit venir me chercher, mais je n'ai pas son numéro de tèl pour le prévenir !

J'étais dépitée, je ne savais pas comment le prévenir, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'étais partie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Paniques pas bella, tu connais son nom ? Me demanda Leah en s'asseyant sur mon bureau, et en sortant un énorme téléphone de sa poche.

- Oui, il s'appele Cullen, Edward Cullen

- Tiens ce nom me dis quelque chose, où est-ce que je l'ai entendu déjà. Je vais chercher pour voir après tout, nous avons accès à toutes les informations que nous voulons puisque nous faisons parti du FBI.

- Oui, j'ai tendance à l'oublié, plaisantais-je, mais comment lui expliquer comment j'ai eu son numéro? M'inquiétais-je

- Oh tu trouveras bien un mensonge, me taquina-t-elle, NON ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de découvrir là ! Leah se leva d'un bond en regardant incrédule son portable.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Dis moi Leah !

- c'est … c'est … son père… s'exclama-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla ...

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour ce retard plus qu'exagéré, je n'ai pu faire autrement, j'ai dû passer au rattrapage, puis j'ai eu mon bac, j'ai du m'occuper des inscriptions pour ma fac, m'occuper de mon futur logement sans parler de ma connexion internet qui fait que me lacher, et profiter un peu de mes vacances.**

**Félicitation à toutes celles qui ont eu leur Bac, (le calvaire est enfin finit ^^) leur examen, leur brevet, ect ...**

**Pour me "punir" de mon retad, je ne demande pas de review pour ce chapitre, donc ne m'en m'étais pas. Ce chapitre est volontairement court, je vous met la suite demain sans faute sauf si ma connexion part encore une fois :( **

**Merci de me lire, et merci mille fois pour les reviews que j'ai reçut, vous êtes formidables !**

**Bizzz**

**assya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila comme promis le chapitre 12 (pour une fois que je tiens une promesse ^^).**

**Alors bizarrement beaucoup d'entre vous ont un esprit de contradiction, ce qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, en effet j'avais demandé de ne pas poster de review au précédent chapitre, estimant que je ne les méritées pas, mais SURPRISE , j'ai quand même reçut des reviews, qui m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir, vraiment je n'exagère pas, vous m'offrait du bonheur à l'état pur !**

**Je précise à une revieweuse "ELLE" que je ne poste pas régulièrement, je n'arrive pas à rester dans la constance :( je poste un chapitre après je laisse passer quelques semaines, je poste un autre ect... Je me demande encore comment mes lectrices font pour ne pas se lasser et aller voir ailleurs ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

-_ oh tu trouveras bien un mensonge, me taquina-t-elle, NON ! Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de découvrir là. Leah se leva d'un bond en regardant incrédule son portable._

_- Quoi ? Quoi ? Dis moi Leah !_

- c'est … c'est … son père… s'exclama-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla - son père est le médecin infiltré du FBI.

- QUOI ! M'exclamais-je c'est pas possible ! Tu penses qu'Edward est au courant ?

Leah me regarda, puis se rassit.

- Je ne pense pas Bella, il travaille vraiment pour l'hôpital, ce n'est pas comme Charlie, qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est Chef de police, alors qu'il n'exerce pas ce métier. Pour le Dr. Cullen c'est différent, il bosse dans l'Hôpital de Seattle, mais lorsque que le FBI a besoin de ses compétences, il bosse pour eux. En revanche, d'après le règlement, il n'a pas le droit de divulguer à sa famille qu'il est en liaison avec le FBI. Si il est intelligent il saura que c'est mieux pour la sécurité de sa famille qu'il se taise.

- oh, je vois, le monde est vraiment petit, je soupirais, et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

- Et c'est pas finis, je t'avais dis que ce nom me disais quelque chose, et bien c'est parce qu'on doit aller le voir dans une semaine.

Je relevais vivement ma tête, et regardais Leah en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais … mais pour quoi faire ?

Elle leva deux doigts en l'air.

- Deux mots Bella, « Visite Médicale »

- Tu plaisantes ! Dis moi que tu plaisantes ! Et depuis quand on doit faire des visites médicales cette année, je croyais qu'on en avait une fois tous les cinq ans, et la dernière date de seulement 2 ans.

- Et bien tu te souviens de l'affaire Quileute ? Apparemment, dans la réserve où l'on avait interrogé des témoins, il y avait un virus qui se propageait. Il met quelque semaine à être identifiable, un peu comme le SIDA, mais en moins grave, ce virus n'est pas mortel mais dangereux, et peut être contagieux. Les Grands ont voulu que toutes personnes ayant eu des contacts avec cette réserve se fassent examinées. J'espère que le ne trouvera rien, tu verrais la liste des symptômes, s'en est effrayant !

L'affaire Quileute, était à l'origine une affaire de meurtre, un ambassadeur avait tué sa femme violemment. Au départ, aucune preuve permettait de prouver la culpabilité du mari, nous avions dû interroger tous leurs voisins. Le couple séjournait dans une réserve d'indiens durant leurs vacances, « la réserve Quileute », et il s'est avéré que leurs voisins étaient très bavards, c'est en interrogeant les témoins que nous avions pu coincer cet homme.

Je réprimais un frisson en repensant à cet affaire, c'était il y a à peine 3 mois lorsque nous étions encore à Forks. Les « Grands » que Leah évoquaient, étaient tous simplement nos supérieurs hiérarchiques.

- Tiens le numéro de ton chéri.

Leah me sortis de mes pensées, en me tendant un bout de papier où elle avait marqué le numéro d'Edward.

- Mais c'est un fixe Leah !

- Oui, je pense que ça sera plus simple si tu lui dis que tu as trouvé son numéro dans l'annuaire non ?

Je lui fis un sourire, et commença à composer son numéro.

- Biiiiiiiiip -Biiiiiiip-Biiiiiiiiip

- Pas de réponse, je crois qu'il n'y a personne

- Non attends un peu Bella.

Leah s'était confortablement installée dans mon lit, et me regardait amusée.

- Esmée Cullen Bonjour.

Je restais sans voix, quelque secondes, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir la mère d'Edward au téléphone.

- Heu Bonjour Madame, excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais j'aimerai parler à Edward si c'est possible.

- Oh, je suis navrée, Edward vient de partir- je fronçais les sourcils, Leah me regarda intrigué, je mis ma main sur le combiné et lui chuchotais un « elle me ment ! » , - mais c'est de la part de qui s'il vous plait, je lui dirais que vous avez appelé.

- Oh, je suis Bella Swan, une amie de Edward, je voulais juste lui dire que …

- oh ! Alors c'est toi Bella, la belle nouvelle, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger à la maison un jour ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, cette femme me connaissais, Edward lui avait parlé de moi, je dûs faire un sourire niais, puisque Leah pouffa et me poussa avec son pied.

- Et bien, ce serait avec plaisir madame.

- Mais attends je vais te passer Edward, oh je suis désolée ma chérie de t'avoir menti, mais j'agis sur ordre de mon fils, elle ris elle avait une très belle voix, douce et chaleureuse, et son rire sonnait comme une mélodie- il reçoit énormément d'appels de filles de son lycée, il a tellement de succès, me dit-elle affectueusement .

Oh loin j'entendis une voix que je reconnu comme celle d'Edward.

- Maman à qui tu parles comme ça de moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas là quand c'est des filles de mon lycée.

- Mais mon chéri, c'est Bella ! S'exclama Esmée.

Je souriais doucement, quand j'entendis « quoi ? Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, passe-moi la ! » un échange de combiné plus tard, j'entendis la plus belle voix du monde, je me sentais fondre juste en entendant sa voix de ténor, c'était incroyable qu'il me fasse un tel effet.

- Allo, Bella !

- A…Alllo Ed…Edward, je bégayais et rougissais ce qui fit vraiment rire Leah, qui me chuchota :

- mets le haut-parleur.

Je secouais la tête vivement en signe de négation, - Hors de question ! M'indignais-je doucement.

- Tu vas bien Bella ? Un problème, continua Edward

- Oui je vais bien, merci, heu en fait non, je n'ai pas de problèmes, mais - je vis Leah s'approchait et collait son oreille au combiné, ne voulant pas faire de bruits je ne dis rien, mais lui lança un regard noir- en fait je t'appelle parce que demain je ne vais pas pouvoir venir en cours, et donc je voulais te prévenir que c'était inutile de venir me chercher.

- oh d'accord, et bien c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas là, ça va nous faire bizarre, on s'était habitué à ta présence.

-Mais, ce n'est que pour une journée, vendredi je serais là.

« Demande lui de venir te chercher pour la sortie » me souffla Leah

- D'ailleurs, au sujet de la sortie…

-tu viens toujours n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il

-Oui oui bien sur, mais tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment de sens de l'orientation et …

-oui comme toutes les femmes. Me coupa-t-il en riant

- Hey ! Emmet sors de ce corps, je ne te croyais pas sexiste Edward !

- Mais c'est que je ne le suis pas, c'est seulement une vérité absolue que je viens d'énoncer là.

- c'est pas gentil, enfin bon et donc je disais …

- que je me ferais un plaisir de venir de chercher

- On ne t'as jamais dis que c'était impoli de couper la parole, m'indignais-je faussement

- Mais je te faisais gagner du temps, alors c'était ça que tu voulais me demander, tu tombes bien parce que j'allais te le proposer demain. Je passe te prendre à 18 h ? Ca te vas ?

- oui merci beaucoup Edward

-mais je t'en pris Bella, tout le plaisir est pour moi, une demoiselle en détresse à besoin de moi, j'accours !

- T'es un beau parleur hein ?

- hum je retiens ce que je viens d'entendre, tu m'as dis que j'étais beau.

- comme si tu ne le savais pas Edward, je levais les yeux au ciel, beau n'était même pas assez fort pour exprimer sa beauté surnaturel.

- je ne savais pas que TOI, tu le pensais, me dit-il, ce qui me fit instantanément rougir.

- heu et bien …. C'est du pareil au même, soufflais-je tout à coup génêe

- hum, non pas du tout, se l'entendre dire par une aussi belle déesse que toi fait toujours plaisir.

Leah mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, à deux doigts de hurler, en arborant un immense sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Moi je ne sus que dire, et ne voulant devenir encore plus rouge que ce que j'étais déjà je mis fin à la discussion.

- Merci Edward, je dois te laisser, on se voit vendredi alors.

- Oui, tu voudras que je viennes te chercher ? Ta moto seras toujours sur le parking.

- oh et bien oui si cela ne te dérange pas.

-ok allez je t'embrasse Bella, à vendredi.

- Au revoir Edward.

J'eus à peine le temps de poser le combiné, que Leah se jeta sur moi.

- oh lalala Bella, ce mec est géniale, tu as entendu les compliments qu'il t'a fait !

-LES FILLLLLESSS ! ON Y VA !

Je sautais sur l'occasion de mettre fin à cette conversation, et m'élança dans les escaliers où se trouvait en bas Charlie.

- Et bien Bella, pourquoi es-tu si rouge ?

- ahahaha Charlie c'est la question à ne pas poser ! rigola Leah derrière moi.

- Allez en voiture les filles, ne perdons pas de temps !

- Alors, si je te dis que j'ai gagné le marathon quand j'avais 20 ans? Mensonge ou vérité ?

- Mensonge Garrete.

- Que j'ai dormis chez une femme hier ?

- Mens …. VERITE ! Garrete !, m'exclamais-je c'est qui ?

- Ouai on veut savoir ! s'exclama Dem

Nous étions en route pour le centre, et Garrete comme à son habitude, me faisait tester mon don pour voir si il était toujours performant. Nous nous étions divisés en deux groupes pour pouvoir rentrer tous dans la voiture. La première voiture il y avait Charlie au volant, Garette à ses côtés et Démétri et moi derrière. Jacob son père et Leah se trouvaient dans la deuxième voiture derrière nous.

Garette fit un sourire entendu à Charlie et se tourna pour nous voir.

- Oui j'ai dormi chez ma sœur.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle Garette ! Se plaignis Démetri - Vous allez tous finir vos jours célibataires ou quoi ?

- Je rêve du jour où l'un de nos patriarches nous avouera qu'il va se marier. Dis-je d'un ton théatrale

Charlie et Garrete rièrent de bon cœur de ma comédie.

- Nous y voila, alors il y a vos noms sur vos bureaux d'accord. Vous vous répartissez en bînome ok ? Jacob avec Bella, Leah avec Démetri.

Nous venions d'arriver dans nos bureaux, l'espace était impressionnant, nous laissant admiratifs pendant que Charlie nous parlait. Nous nous situâmes au 20ème étages d'un bulding, la salle où nous nous trouvions était vraiment vaste, et devait faire dans les cents mètres carrés, l'un des murs de façade était une immense vitre, ce qui donnait un côté clair et très lumineux, les bureaux étaient placés de part et d'autre de la pièce sans vraiment de logique donnant un désordre "ordonné", le mobilier était essentiellement en bois foncé et donnait un aspect chaleureux et harmonieux à la pièce.

Chacun s'avançait vers son propore bureau, pendant que Charlie circulait autour de nous, nous distribuant des paquets de feuilles, que je m'empressais de feuilleter, je m'apperçut que c'était les lieux cambriolés, et toutes les informations que l'on avait besoin.

Garrette et Billy étaient à l'écart sur un bureau et parlaient en s'échangeant des feuilles et des photos. Des centaines de photos.

- Alors voila comment on va procéder les jeunes, s'exprima Charlie, Garrete et Billy sont en train d'éplucher tous les témoignages pour regrouper le maximum d'informations. Nous avons déjà deux personnes que nous soupçonnons être de mèche avec les "Démons Invisibles". Nous avons l'autorisation du juge d'instruction, nous pouvons les interroger. Bella tu viendras avec nous, pour qu'on s'assure qu'ils ne se foutent pas de notre gueule. Mais pendant ce temps, je veux que vous épluchiez un par un chaque endroit où les cambriolages ont eu lieu, trouvé moi cette PUTAIN de logique, je suis sûr qu'il y en a une alors ne perdons pas plus de temps !

- Charlie, nous devons y aller, l'interrompit Billy

- Oui, bon nous allons vous laissez tous les quatre ici, nous n'avons pas besoin de gros bras pour arrêter les suspects, interdiction de prendre des initiatives si vous avez trouvé quoique ce soit, vous attendez que je viennes, est-ce clair ?

Charlie en mode chef d'équipe était très comment dire expressif, mais nous avions l'habitude et marmonnâmes un "oui" à peine audible.

- Très bien, nous serons là dans environ deux heures, les filles je comptes sur vous pour empêcher ces idiots de faire quelque chose de stupide, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des cheveux blancs avant l'âge !

- Hé ! T'inquiète pas Chef, on sera sage comme des images. C'est plutôt aux filles de dire ça, c'est qui qui avait fait une bataille de stylos la dernière fois ?

Leah et moi s'indignâmes à l'unisson :

- Et qui est-ce qui a envoyé balader le directeur en le confondant avec le livreur de pizzas, m'exclamais-je, ma voix pleine de sarcasmes.

- Qui est-ce qui a cramé une preuve irréfutable ?

- C'était un accident idiot !

-BON CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! s'écria Charlie, Mon Dieu quelle idée d'avoir voulu travaillé avec des gamins ! Vous avez interêt à m'avoir trouvé quelque chose de pertinent quand je reviendrais, sinon gare à vous !

Sur ces belles paroles, il sortit suivi de Garrete et de Billy, qui nous lança des signes d'encouragements.

Charlie n'aimait pas nous laisser tous seuls tous les quatre, sauf si il ne pouvait faire autrement, il arrivait toujours une catastrophe.

* * *

**Bon alors je sais que des fois y a des trucs qui ne tiennent pas vraiment la route, voire pas du tout, mais bon c'est une fiction et donc je m'offre le droit de faire ce que je veux, enfin sauf si vraiment ça ne vous plait pas, je pourrais faire un effort ^^**

**Bon, cette fois j'aimerai avoir votre avis parce que je suis un peu perdu, je voudrais savoir si il y a des trucs qui vous paraissent bizarre, ou qui ne vous plaisent pas, ou si vous avez des propositions, des idées de scénarios que vous aimeriez bien voir, n'hésitez surtout pas d'accord.**

**Encore merci à toutes celles qui m'ont félicitée pour mon Bac, ça me va droit au coeur.**

**Bizzz**

**assya**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, salut tout le monde ! Non ce n'est pas un mirage, je viens bien de poster un chapitre. Je sais, je ne suis vraiment pas sympa de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'ai vu que je n'étais pas la seule auteure à faire ça, beaucoup ont aussi du retard, et faut savoir être indulgent dans la vie, ^^ non je plaisante.**

**Bon, alors sachez que ce chapitre a été vraiment, mais vraiment pénible à écrire ! Et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi pénible à lire, mais en fait je suis obligée de passer par là, en effet ce chapitre porte sur l'enquête et faut bien que ça avance donc voila, même si je préfère parler des garçons et de Bella, je sais également que vous vous attendiez à ce que ce chapitre soit la journée de vendredi, mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre, qui est DEJA écrit !**

**Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, vous me gatez trop, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture . **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

- STOP ! Moi j'arrête où je vais devenir fou !

- Allez Démétri fais un effort, ça fait seulement une heure qu'on y est dessus, m'exclamais-je

- Mais on ne trouve RIEN, pas même une petite piste, je vais nous commander à manger, j'arrive pas à réfléchir avec le ventre vide.

Cela faisait une heure que Charlie nous avait laissé seul, et nous avons essayé de trouver une piste en épluchant tous les endroits, mais nos recherches se retrouvaient vaines. Et Démétri qui préférait largement l'action comme nous tous, mais qui était le plus impatient avait baissé les bras.

Nous étions assis en cercle, et procédions par ordre.

- Bon récapitulons, nous avons forcément oublié quelque chose, s'écria Leah en se levant, pendant que Démétri partait chercher nos repas.

- D'accord, soupirais-je, alors nous avons d'abord compté combien de cambriolages avaient eu lieu.

- Huit, répondis Jacob en se passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, mais ça ne nous avance pas trop, ils pourraient continuer encore longtemps si on ne les arrête pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un nombre précis de cambriolages, continua Leah

- Bon ensuite on a regardé l'heure des cambriolages, sauf que ce sont des planches d'horaires, puisque qu'on ne sait pas exactement à quelle heure ils sont venus, aucunes traces dans les vidéos de caméras, et aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée, c'est généralement le même scénario, les vigiles se rendent compte durant leur ronde qu'il manque des objets, où que le coffre-fort a été ouvert, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'alerte est donnée.

- Oui, et en regardant à quelle heure les vigiles font leur ronde dans chaque lieu avant le cambriolage, on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de similitudes, soupira Démétri qui venait d'arriver, donc apparemment on ne peut pas deviner l'heure exacte où ils agiront, en supposant qu'on trouve l'endroit en avance.

- On sait juste qu'ils n'agissent que la nuit, entre Minuit et 5h00 du matin, poursuivais-je

- Ensuite, on a regardé tous les lieux de cambriolages, continua Leah, en marchant autour de nous avec les feuilles à la main.

Les connaissant maintenant par cœur, je commençais à les récités.

- Le Museum, La Seattle Bank, La Washighbank, La BNS, ainsi que trois bijouteries: Le Diamant d'or, L'horloger, et le Pierre Précieuse.

Jacob siffla

- ça doit leur faire un sacré butin ! À combien s'élève le montant des pertes Leah ?

- 40 millions de dollars !

- Il faut vraiment qu'on les trouve avant qu'ils n'en fassent plus, s'exclama Démétri.

Nous continuâmes à réfléchir en comparant chaque cambriolage pour trouver des similitudes, nous fûmes coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Démétri répondit, et resta à peine une minute qu'il raccrochait déjà.

- Bella, c'est le livreur, tu vas l'ouvrir

- Pourquoi moi? me renfrognais-je

- T'es la plus jeune, me répondit-il tout sourire.

- pfff l'excuse pourrie, mais je me levais quand même et allais ouvrir au livreur. C'était un jeune homme, grand, musclé mais surtout très charmant, pas vraiment mon goût mais il dégageait beaucoup d'assurance.

-Bonsoir, me salua-t-il, en m'offrant un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonsoir, du coin de l'œil, je vis Leah s'arrêtait de parler avec les garçons et regardait intensément le nouveau venu.

-Voila votre repas, continua le livreur, je tendis la main pour attraper les deux sachets qu'il me tendait.

- Merci, j'arrive, je vais chercher l'argent, mais au moment où je me retournais, Leah apparaissait devant moi avec des billets à la main.

- Laisse Bella, je m'en occupe.

J'étouffais un rire, et parti rejoindre les garçons qui n'étaient pas encore sorti de leur concentration.

Je me retournais et vis que Leah avait fermé la porte sur elle et le beau jeune homme. Je poussais un soupir, Leah pouvait être très directe avec les garçons, et ça en faisait fuir certains.

Je distribuais le repas en attendant que Leah revienne, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire niais sur le visage. Elle s'assit à côté de moi mais semblait ailleurs.

- Alors, commençais-je à la cuisiner, il s'appele comment ?

- Sam répondit-elle réveuse, il m'a invité à prendre un verre ! s'écria-t-elle semblant ressortir de sa léthargie, faisant ainsi sursauter les garçons.

- Qui t'a invité ? Demanda un Jacob complètement perdu.

-le livreur répondis-je, bon si on s'y remmetait avant que Charlie revienne et nous gueule dessus.

Une heure plus tard, nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé, et Charlie venait de passer la tête par la porte.

- Bella, s'il te plait il faut que tu descendes avec moi, nous allons interroger nos deux suspects.

-J'arrive Charlie. Je me levais lançant un « salut » aux autres, et partis à la suite de Charlie.

Nous descendîmes plusieurs étages, puis nous arrivâmes devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Je vis devant moi un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, assis les mains sur sa chevelure blonde, il ne pouvait pas nous voir avec la vitre teintée.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je

-Mike Newton, nous l'avons attraper en train d'effacer des vidéos de surveillance de la Seattle Bank avec son collègue Tyler Crowley . Bon on procède comme d'habitude, je pose les questions et dès qu'il ment tu m'arrête ok ?

- ça marche.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans la pièce. Charlie alla directement s'installer en face de l'individu, pendant que moi je refermais la porte.

- Salut ma jolie ! On m'avait caché que vous aviez des filles si belles au FBI.

- Je te conseille de ne pas aggraver ton cas Newton, s'énerva Charlie en se penchant devant lui, et cette fille peut t'enfoncer et t'envoyer en taule en un temps reccord alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis pauvre abruti !

Mike déglutit et me jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil.

- Bon commençons, depuis quand travailles-tu pour la Seattle Bank ?

- 3 ans

- quel est ton rôle dans cette banque ?

- je me charge de surveiller toutes les caméras pour voir qu'il n'y est pas de problèmes.

- Ou plutôt pour aider des personnes à mieux voler le fric, on t'a proposé un pourcentage c'est ça ?

- Je… Je … ne … vois pas de quoi vous parler ?

Je souris devant ce mensonge, et toussotais pour attirer l'attention de Charlie. Celui-ci se retourna et m'adressa un sourire.

- Mais bien sur, vois-tu je ne te crois pas du tout.

- Je ne sais rien, je vous dis.

Je décidais d'intervenir.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de mentir. C'est dans votre intêret de répondre la vérité. Je me tournais vers Charlie, et continuais - Charlie combien d'années pour destruction de preuves ?

- 5 ans, mais dans une affaire aussi importante que celle-ci, on s'approche des sept ans.

- Et combien d'années, pour complicité de vols ?

- Oh cela vari en fonction du gain qui a été volé, je le répète cette affaire est importante on en a pour 9 ans.

- Seize ans ! Si vous ne collaborez pas vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de voir cette peine baissée, à vous de voir.

On lisait maintenant clairement de la peur dans ses yeux, il fallait toujours procéder au chantage et à la peur avec les suspects.

Il me fixa puis se tourna vers Charlie.

- Je veux un avocat.

Charlie lui sourit puis se leva en sortant un portable de sa poche. Il me fis signe de le suivre et nous sortîmes ensemble de la pièce.

- Cet enfoiré nous cache quelque chose ! j'appele le bureau pour qu'on lui fournisse un avocat très vite, il sera de toute façon obligé de parler avec ou sans avocat.

- Je pense qu'il en sait beaucoup sur cette affaire, tu as mis le doigt dessus en lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait pu avoir un pourcentage.

- Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres Bella, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- Et l'autre suspect on ne l'interroge pas ? Peut-être qu'il sera plus coopérant.

- Pas tout de suite, il est en entretien avec son avocat.

Je rejoignais les autres, et en attendant Charlie je leur raconter comment s'était passé l'interrogatoire.

- Bon alors, on va peut-être enfin avoir des informations solides sur cette affaire, commença Charlie qui venait à peine d'arriver. De votre côté vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Démétri.

Il lui raconta rapidement nos recherches et le peu que nous avions trouvé.

Charlie écouté attentivement, puis sembla réfléchir, il se pencha et attrapa les feuilles de renseignements, puis resta un moment à les observées une part une.

On toqua à la porte au bout de quelques minutes de silence où chacun été dans sa propre réfléxion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Garrette et Billy.

- Charlie, les suspects ont finit de s'entretenir avec leur avocat. Apparemment les avocats leur auraient convaincu de parler, ils sont prêts à nous raconter ce qu'ils savent. On t'attends toi et Bella pour les interroger.

Charlie se leva précipitamment, et s'avança vers la sortie, mais avant de sortir il se retourna et lança une consigne aux autres.

- Mettez tous les lieux cambriolés sur un plan de Seattle avec une grande croix rouge, pendant que je parts on verra si cette piste nous donnera quelque chose.

Nous partimes ensuite tous les quatre. J'était exitée, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils allaient coopérer.

Nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Devant nous se tenait Tyler et Mike, assis côte à côte.

- Bon alors, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'interroger deux suspects en même temps, mais nous ne pouvons perdre plus de temps, commença Charlie en se positionnant devant les deux jeunes hommes, maintenant que vous avez décidé de coopérer, nous vous prions de nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur cette affaire.

- Notre peine sera réduite de combien ? Demanda Tyler, il semblait plus âgé que son collègue, plus grand de taille, et plus réfléchis.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, mais au juge d'instruction, mais une collaboration est toujours prise en compte par le juge, cela le rends plus indulgent lorsqu'il administre la peine de condamnation, répondit Garrett.

- Bon commençons, vous avez été surpris en train d'effacer des passages de vidéos de surveillances, pourquoi l'avait vous fait ? Quelqu'un vous l'a surement demandé ? Et nous voulons savoir qui-est-ce ? Demanda Billy.

Ce fut Newton qui prit la parole visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Il y a environ un mois, j'ai reçut un appel sur mon portable, une voix d'homme qui … me demandait… de …lui rendre un service en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je savais qu'il avait menti mais je ne savais pas quel élément dans sa phrase était faux. Je m'avançais donc vers lui, Charlie qui était assis en face de lui se leva et me laissa la place. Je fixais intensément ses prunelles durant quelques secondes ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, il baissa très vite les yeux.

- Vous dites avoir reçut un appel il y a un mois c'est cela ? Lui demandais-je

- oui, c'est ça

- c'est un homme qui vous a parlé ?

- oui, vous avez bien entendu, pourquoi vous me faites répéter, et pourquoi c'est cette gamine qui m'interroge ? Vous avez refilé le boulot aux gosses maintenant ? S'énerva-t-il, en me regardant furieusement.

- Réponds aux questions Newton, renchérit Charlie calmement, je te le répète t'es vraiment pas en position de faire ton nerveux.

- Il vous a proposé une grosse somme d'argent ? continuais-je inflexible.

- Oui

Je lui fit un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical. Puis je me tournais vers Charlie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous ment, mais ce n'est pas une somme d'argent qu'il a reçut, puis je me retournais en direction du deuxième suspect, M. Crowley, dis-je, vous aussi avait reçut cet appel ?

- Oui, le même jour que Mike, un homme mais ce n'est pas une grosse somme d'argent qu'il m'a proposé.

- Enfin un qui a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas nous mentir, s'exclama Garrett.

- Que vous a-t-il proposé ? Demanda Charlie.

- Il m'a dit que si je parvenais à effacer certaines vidéos de surveillances sans qu'on me repère, il me cèderait un tableau d'une grande valeur.

- Et vous ? Que vous a-t-il proposé en échange de votre complicité ?

- Pareil, souffla-t-il

- Mais je ne comprends pas, ajouta Charlie intriguée, il aurait pu vous mentir, comment savoir si il allait vraiment vous le refiler ?

Tyler semblait hésiter à répondre, il me lança un coup d'œil septique, puis souffla:

- bon, toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même, j'ai reçut un colis le lendemain de cet appel, alors que je n'avais pas encore accepter l'offre, et que je lui avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir, le colis été assez grand et en l'ouvrant je sus à l'instant que c'était lui qui me l'avait envoyé. Pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis, il devait être assez puissant pour m'offrir ce tableau, il vaut des millions, j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Savez-vous de quel tableau il s'agit ?

- Oui, je suis un connaisseur d'art, et avec Mike nous nous sommes vite renseigner sur les tableaux que nous venions d'avoir, et il s'avère que nous avions bien les vrais, il s'agit pour ma part de Christina's World de Andrew Wyeth, et Mike a reçut Nighthawks de Edward Hopper

- Avez-vous d'autres informations à nous fournir sur cet homme, un indice, peut-etre un accent ? Sa voix avait-elle l'air modifié ? Aviez-vous reçut d'autres appels depuis ce jour pour confirmer votre décision ?

- Il nous a rappelé deux jours plus tard, et nous a dit quel jour exactement il fallait effacer les vidéos, il avait me semble-t-il un léger accent italien, enfin je ne suis sur de rien ….

- Qu'avez-vous vu dans les vidéos que vous avez effacer ? demanda Charlie avec empressement.

Tyler et Mike échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier pris la parole.

-Nous n'avons rien vu.

Charlie n'en revenait pas, il se retourna vers moi, je l'assurais d'un hochement de tête qu'il disait vrai.

- Mais alors pourquoi les avoir effacées ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Nous non plus mais on a pas vraiment chercher à comprendre on possédait chacun un tableau d'une grande valeur, de quoi vivre dans le luxe toute sa vie.

- Pensez-vous qu'il y est un moyen de récupérer les vidéos effacées ?

Tyler sembla réfléchir, Mike regardait attentivement ses mains ne voulant apparemment pas répondre à cette question.

- Il n'y a pas de moyen « légal » de les récuperer mais …

Charlie se tourna vers Billy.

- Appele Eric, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de lui.

Oh non pas lui, pensais-je, il fallait vraiment que je parte avant qu'il vienne, je fis part de ma demande à Charlie, qu'il accepta, me prévenant que si il avait besoin de moi il m'appelera.

Je rejoignis les autres, et leur racontais tous dans les détails. Quand à eux, ils me montrèrent ce qu'ils avait fait, c'est-à-dire reporter les lieux sur la carte de Seattle, mais ils n'en voyaient pas vraiment l'interet.

Il était 2h 00 du matin quand Charlie arriva, il nous fit savoir qu'ils tenaient peut-être une piste, en effet le visionnage des vidéos effacées allait être surement possible.

- ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien travaillé, nous continuerons demain, enfin sauf toi Bella, puisque tu vas en cours, en attendant rentrons il se fait tard.

J'émergeais doucement, très doucement, je vis la lumière filtrait à travers mes volets, je tournais la tête en direction de mon réveil et vis qu'il était midi. Ouf, c'est-ce que l'on appelle une grasse matinée, je me réveillais rarement aussi tard, mais vu l'heure à laquelle je me suis couchée, ça peut se comprendre, en revenant chez moi hier avec le reste de l'équipe, nous avions eu je ne sais comment, la force de parler et de plaisanter encore une heure, je m'endormis dans les environs de 3H30 chassé par un Charlie qui envoya tout le monde dormir. Je me levais et enjambais Leah qui avait dormi avec moi, cependant je sentis une prise à ma cheville qui m'empecha d'avancer et qui me fis tomber en m'affalant lamentablement sur le sol. Un éclat de rire me fis tourner la tête.

- T'as vraiment rien d'autres à faire toi quand tu te réveilles !

- pas vraiment non, répondit-elle amusée.

Nous passâmes la journée avec toute l'équipe, et je ne la vis même pas passée qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller me coucher.

Ce fut évidemment la merveilleuse musique de mon réveil qui me réveilla, et c'est en trainant des pieds, que je commençais à me préparer, mais la simple pensée de savoir que Edward venait me chercher, suffit à me réveiller complètement.

* * *

**Bon, c'est court comme d'habitude, mais je n'arrive pas à faire long, l'écriture n'est pas vraiment une activité que je maîtrise.**

**Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, c'est donc la soirée où Bella rencontre enfin les filles, comme je ne sais pas quand le posté, je m'engage à le mettre dès que je reçois 25 reviews, donc même si je les reçoit ce soir, je le poste ce soir, si c'est dans 2 jours, ça sera dans 2 jours :D A vous de voir !**

**Bon si j'en reçoit pas 25, j'attendrais une semaine et je posterais, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Bizz**

**assya**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mille merci ! sérieusement je devrais vous faire du chantage plus souvent ^^ vous avez fait explosé ma boite email, 29 reviews en une après-midi, c'est énorme, alors merci !**

**Voila le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère que vous l'apprécierait un peu mieux que le précédent, qui n'était pas top je le confirme.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

Il était là, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi magnifique, adossé à sa voiture, pour venir ME chercher, et ce sourire LE sourire qui me faisait ressentir des montagnes russes dans mon ventre.

- Bonjour Edward, le saluais-je d'un bisou sur la joue, qui me fis instantanément rougir.

- Bonjour Bella, me saluât-il de la même manière.

Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces que je me surpris à penser que j'aurais aimé les sentir sur les miennes.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte, tel un gentlemen, ça existe vraiment ce genre d'homme ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu.

- On ne peut mieux, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Lorsqu'il s'installa au volant, et qu'il ferma la porte, je fus étourdis par son odeur envoutante, je ne pouvais la définir, elle était à la fois viril et douce, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivais aujourd'hui mais il était clair que j'étais indéniablement attiré par Edward. Ce fut un pincement au cœur, qui accompagna cette révélation, soyons réaliste, qu'est-ce qu'un être aussi parfait ferait-il avec une fille comme moi.

- Alors Bella, commença à parler Edward, ce qui me fis sortir de mes réflexions, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier ?

- Oh, et bien … j'avais rendez-vous chez un allergologue, mentis-je, je sais c'est une excuse pitoyable, mais je ne pouvais feindre d'avoir été malade, et puis je souffrais vraiment d'allergie, donc ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge.

- Oh tu fais des allergies ? A quoi ? S'enquit-il.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, et admirais son profil pendant qu'il conduisait, son nez droit, parfait, sa mâchoire carré, ses sourcils fins qui se fronçaient pendant qu'il se concentrait sur la route, sa bouche fine et si tentante, je baissais un peu mon regard, et admirais son bras, musclé, mais pas trop, suffisamment pour tendre légèrement son tee-shirt, ses muscles se contractés quand il passait les vitesse.

- Hum hum

Je fus sortir de mes pensées comme si j'avais reçut une décharge électrique, Edward venait de me surprendre alors que j'étais en train de le reluquer, mais qu'allait-il pensait ?

- Tout vas bien Bella ? Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, me dit-il avec son sourire, tu ne m'a pas répondu à ma question.

- Ta question ? J'essayais de me remémorer ce qu'il avait pu me demandé, mais je n'y parvins pas vraiment, Edward qui vit apparemment mon embarras, répéta sa question, ah oui l'allergie.

- Je fais des crises d'allergie à la poussière, mais rien d'inquiétant, me dépêchais-je d'ajouter.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque nous étions déjà arrivé à destination. Je vis Emmet et Jasper adossaient sur un mur, ils m'avaient manqué, alors que je m'étais absenté qu'une journée !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, qu'Edward me tendais déjà sa main, la porte déjà ouverte par ses soins. Je pris sa main timidement, et sortis de la voiture. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les garçons. L'accueil fut encore une fois plus que chaleureux.

- Bella ! S'exclama Emmet, je suis content de te voir, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Emmet,

- Je m'ennuyais de toi, je n'avais personne à qui embêter.

- Et tu faisais comment avant que je sois là ?

- Ben, j'embêtais les gars mais ils sont moins drôles que toi ! Ria-t-il en me donnant une tape à l'épaule.

- Merci Emmet, on se sens apprécier d'un coup, intervint Jasper.

Je m'avançais vers lui, et lui tendis mes bras, il me fis un magnifique sourire, et me serra également dans ses bras.

- content de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous Bella, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me sentais bien, avec eux, je me sentais lier à eux, un lien d'amitié qui me paraissait indestructible, et qui me faisait peur par sa force.

- Alors ? Demandais-je pendant qu'on marchait dans les couloirs - il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant hier ?

- A part que Lauren nous a à nouveau fait chier, pas vraiment, répondit Emmet.

- Encore ! Mais elle s'arrête jamais ou quoi ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !

- Je te le fais pas dire ! C'est pour ça qu'on aimerait que tu la remette à sa place.

- Attends Emmet, ne force pas Bella, intervint Edward, vaut mieux qu'elle évite les ennuis, et se mettre Lauren à dos, c'est pas l'idéal.

- Mais Edward, cette fille ne peut déjà pas me voir, déjà par le simple fait que je sois avec vous suffit à la rendre verte de jalousie, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je lui saute dessus !

- ça c'est ma Bella ! Ria Emmet en passant son bras autour de mes épaules - je sais que tu as au fond de toi une tigresse cachée, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais ne fis pas de commentaires.

J'arrivais à mon cour pile à l'heure, le prof n'était pas encore arrivé, je m'installais à une table à côté d'une fille brune. Je n'avais sympathisé avec personne à part les garçons depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée. Je fis donc un sourire amical à cette fille.

- Salut, tu es Bella, me salua-t-elle en répondant à mon sourire.

- Heu oui, et toi tu es ?

- Angela, ça va tu arrives à t'y faire à la vie dans le lycée ?

Elle me semblait vraiment sympathique, et j'avais bien envie de discuter avec elle, mais le prof arriva, me forçant à répondre un rapide, « oui ». L'heure d'anglais passa assez vite dans l'ensemble, de même pour les autres heures de cours. A l'heure du déjeuner, alors que je sortais de mon dernier cour, j'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'Edward m'attendais devant ma porte. Les filles le dévoraient des yeux, ce que je pouvais facilement comprendre, mais Edward semblait indifférent à ce comportement et continuait de me sourire chaleureusement.

- Hey, le saluais-je une fois à sa hauteur.

- hey, ça été ta matinée ? me souffla-t-il, son haleine me parvenait, envoutante, trop pour ma concentration, et je mis quelque secondes à répondre en hochant simplement la tête.

- On y va, Emmet et Jasper nous attende, poursuivit-il en passant sa main derrière mon dos pour me faire avancée.

- Ce soir tu vois nos copines Bella, s'enthousiasma Emmet, tu vas voir je suis sur que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec elles, en tous cas elles ont vraiment hâte de te rencontrer !

- Vous leur avez parlé de moi ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Ben oui, ma Rosie est la sœur de Jasper, et Alice est ma sœur, donc on ne peut rien leur caché.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des sœurs, d'un côté je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose d'eux, et inversement.

- On a pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, c'est vrai, mais ce soir on pourra en savoir plus sur toi, et toi sur nous, ça sera sympa, répondit Jasper.

Le repas se fit dans une bonne ambiance, et je ris beaucoup des bêtises d'Emmet, je n'hésitais pas non plus à en dire moi-même, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les garçons. Evidemment nous fûmes interrompu par cette chère Lauren. Lorsqu'elle arriva à notre table, elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Swan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répliquais-je sèchement, et dépêche toi s'il te plait, tu nous fait perdre notre temps là.

- Tu fais ta maligne parce que t'es avec les garçons ! Bizarre, hier ils avaient l'air heureux de ton absence, alors retourne dans ton coin paumé, et ne pourri pas notre lycée.

S'en était trop, pour qui se prenait-elle. Je me levais de table, d'un coup. Le réfectoire était devenu soudain très calme.

- Excuse moi m'exclamais-je, t'as toujours été aussi conne ou tu t'entraine ? Ecoute avant de venir ouvrir ta gueule commence par fermer tes cuisses, non parce que ce que j'ai entendu sur toi prouve pas mal de choses.

- Tu es jalouse ma pauvre fille ! Me cracha-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Jalouse ? Moi ! De ta sale gueule, non définitivement non, tu es tellement moche que si t'épluchais un oignon c'est lui qui pleurait !

J'entendis tout le monde rire, surtout Emmet qui avait un rire très portant. Je continuais donc dans ma lancée.

- Tu sais quoi ? La seule chose belle chez toi c'est mon reflet dans tes yeux, bon ok je frimais mais quand j'étais en colère rien ne m'arrêtais.

- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui, t'es moche, la nature t'as pas gâtée ma pauvre !

- Peut-être que la nature ne m'a pas gâté mais toi elle s'est carrément foutu de ta gueule ! ! Nouveau éclat de rire.

- Espèce de …

- Ajoute un mot, et tu feras la connaissance de ma main. Maintenant, va t'amuser avec ton maquillage à cacher ton affreuse face de rat, tu nous rendrais service.

Sur ce, je m'assis, et reprenais ma fourchette, je vis du coin de l'œil Lauren partir en vitesse, pendant que des ricanements la suivaient.

- Ahahahaha ! J'en peux plus ! Emmet pleurait littéralement de rire, accompagné de jasper et d'Edward, qui étaient plus discret mais qui riaient quand même à gorge déployé.

- Oh Bella ! Tu es la fille la plus drôle que je connaisse ! Je n'avais pas aussi ris depuis longtemps, poursuivis Emmet.

- ça c'est sur que si elle revient elle saura à quoi s'attendre, je pense qu'elle a enfin compris, dit Jasper en riant.

- Je crois que je me suis légèrement emportée ! Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, dis-je toute penaud, je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise image de moi.

- Oh non ! C'était juste PARFAIT ! S'emporta Edward.

Je rougis encore plus, mais me joignis aux autres en riant à mon tour.

L'après-midi fut spéciale, en effet, je fus arrêté tous les trois pas dans les couloirs par des élèves qui me féliciter pour ce midi, pour avoir je cite « clouer le bec à cette pimbêche ».

A 16h je sortis enfin des cours, et me dirigeais avec les garçons vers le parking.

- Je viens te chercher dans deux heures d'accord ? Me demanda Edward pendant que j'enfilais mon blouson, et mes gants.

- Oui, merci Edward, j'espère que ça ne te fais pas un grand détour.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, à tout à l'heure, fais attention sur la route, cet engin me semble dangereux pour quelqu'un d'aussi fragile que toi.

- Hey ! M'indignais-je en le poussant, je ne suis pas fait de sucre je te signal, et cet « engin » est une superbe moto, alors un peu de respect.

- D'accord miss, ria-t-il, il fit passer son bras autour de mes épaules, ce qui réveilla immédiatement les montagnes russes dans mon ventre. Il m'approcha de lui, et m'embrassa à ma tempe. Puis il me lâcha, je me sentais étourdis, par son geste, je saluais rapidement Emmet et Jasper, puisque je les retrouvaient dans deux heures, et enfilais mon casque. J'enjambais ma moto, et partis en vitesse.

A peine le temps de garer ma moto dans l'allée, que Leah sortait déjà toute excitée.

Elle m'empoigna le bras, et me tira en direction de l'entrée.

- Dépêche toi Bella ! On a seulement deux heures, pour te rendre ultra sexy, et super belle !

- Mais deux heures Leah ! J'ai juste à enfiler des vêtements et un peu de maquillage ça suffit.

Elle me regarda effarée.

- Suis moi sans poser de questions, si tu veux que Edward craque pour toi, t'as intérêt à m'écouter.

-oui Chef, soupirais-je.

Torture.

Voila le mot qui définit ce que Leah m'a fait subir, épilation, maquillage, coiffure, défilée de vêtement pour trouver LA tenue. Je me retrouvais donc à 17h50 avec un dos nu bleu foncé, qui dévoilé le dessus de ma poitrine, et un mini short blanc, une ceinture blanche serrée ma taille par dessus mon top. Mes cheveux d'ordinaire bouclé étaient lissées, et un fin bandeau blanc habillé ma coiffure. Mes yeux étaient maquillaient afin de leur donné un effet « charbonneux » comme aimé le dire Leah. Et une touche de gloss soulignait le tout.

Elle me fis part de son extrême bonté en accepté que je porte des tongs blanche, puisque j'allais dans une plage et non en boite de nuit.

- Bella, ce soir tu l'as dans la poche ton Edward, il va te manger dans la main.

- Tu as toujours tendance à exagérer Leah !

- On verra bien ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Bonsoir tout le mon … ! Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Me demanda un Charlie incrédule.

- Oui Charlie, fais pas cette tête, c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu me faire belle pour sortir.

A ce moment là Démétri rentrait à son tour, et s'arrêta un instant comme choqué en me voyant.

- C'est qui ELLE ? Il siffla, Ouaa ! Bella tu es sexy !

- Demetri ! Arrête ton cinéma !

- Bon allez tous au salon, intervint Leah, son prince charmant ne va pas tarder à venir la chercher.

- Tu fais attention à toi ma chérie, me conseilla Charlie.

- comme d'hab, répondis-je

A 18h pile, j'entendis la sonnette, je me précipitais vers la porte et l'ouvris à la volée, mon cœur battant la chamade.

-Bella ! Edward me fixait intensément, et semblait chercher ses mots, Tu.. Tu es magnifique ! Et le mot est faible !

-merci Edward, je devais frôler le rouge tomate à cet instant, on y va ?

- C'est parti.

Le trajet se fit encore une fois dans une bonne ambiance, on commençait à se poser des questions pour mieux se connaitre. J'appris donc qu'il jouait du piano, de la guitare, qu'il adorait faire du quad et du Karting. Qu'il écoutait différents styles de musique, mais qu'il avait une préférence pour le classique, étant pianiste, il m'apprit que plus tard il aimerait faire médecin comme son père. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. La plage était déserte, à part quelque personne que je vis assis au loin. Les dunes de sable fins s'étendaient à perte de vue, et le bruit des vagues me remplissait la tête, l'odeur de sel me fis inspiré profondément, pendant que le vent fouettait mes cheveux. J'étais bien, le soleil se couchait doucement sur les dunes. C'était un paysage paradisiaque.

- Tu aimes ? Me demanda Edward me sortant de ma contemplation.

- J'adore ! Cet endroit est magnifique !

- Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, les filles doivent s'impatienter.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte en direction des seules silhouettes présentes sur cette plage, j'enlevais mes tongs, et savourais la sensation du sable sous mes pieds. Au bout d'un moment je distinguais la silhouette imposante d'Emmet, ainsi que son rire. Arrivée à quelque mètres d'eux, je vis deux filles se levaient, en courir dans notre direction. La première était petite, avec des cheveux noirs, courts, et arborait un immense sourire. Elle portait une jupe volante noir, et un débardeur blanc, elle était très belle. La seconde était plus grande, des cheveux longs blonds qui volaient dans le vent, elle portait une robe bustier blanche avec de grandes fleures de toutes les couleurs, elle était superbe, magnifique. Pensant qu'elles courraient pour saluer Edward, je fus surprise de sentir la première fille que je supposais être Alice, puisqu'il était évident que la blonde était la sœur de Jasper, tellement la ressemblance était frappante, se jetait sur moi, sa force de percutions ajoutais à ma surprise me fit basculer, et nous tombâmes, en arrière.

- Bella ! Je suis siii contente de te rencontrer enfin ! S'écrit Alice.

Oua ! Ok ! Si je m'attendais à cette accueil.

- Alice ! Calme un peu ton exitation, tu vas faire fuir Bella, s'exclama Edward pendant qu'il me levait. Je fixais un instant Alice, interdite, celle-ci me regardait, me lançait un regard désolé.

- excuse moi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'effra…

Je ne lui laissé pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que je l'enlaçait à mon tour.

- Salut Alice, moi aussi, je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer. Elle me rendis sans hésiter son étreinte. Je me dégageais et m'avançais vers Rosalie, qui était légèrement en arrière. Sa beauté m'impressionnais, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

- Salut Rosalie, je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer, Emmet m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi, mais il n'a pas été suffisamment élogieux sur ta beauté, magnifique est trop faible pour te désigner.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds un instant, puis me fis un grand sourire, et me serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, Bella, je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous, et tu n'as rien à envier à ma beauté.

- Bonsoir les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien, merci de vous en souciez.

Nous nous tournâmes toutes vers Edward, qui souriait l'air blasé.

- Oh Edward, on t'a pas oublié, comment tu vas mon mignon ? Se moqua Alice, nous faisant pouffer de rire.

Rosalie m'empoigna mon bras droit, pendant qu'Alice faisait de même avec mon bras gauche, et nous avançâmes toutes les trois, bras dessus bras dessous, comme de vieilles copines, Edward sur nos talons.

- Belly ! Quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? Me demanda Emmet, une fois que nous fûmes arrivée à leur hauteur.

- Je me suis fait attaqué par ta sœur, riais-je, en m'asseyant avec les autres sur les serviettes de plages, des thermos et des sachets étaient placés à côté d'Emmet. Le soleil était maintenant plus qu'une fine ligne, offrant une lueur orangée sur toute la plage.

- Oui Alice ne sait pas être délicate, elle est souvent très excitée, heureusement que Jasper est là pour la calmer des fois, m'expliqua Edward qui s'était assis à mes côtés.

- Bella j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser !

- Oui, moi aussi, répliqua Rosalie.

- C'est étrange, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un accueil comme ça, répondis-je doucement, vous avez pourtant l'habitude d'être entre vous, une nouvelle ne devrait pas vraiment vous enchanté.

- Oh tu sais, les garçons nous ont beaucoup parler de toi, et on leur fait confiance, si ils estiment que tu es quelqu'un de bien, on leur croit.

- Quand Emmet m'a raconté la manière à laquelle tu as envoyé bouler cette Lauren, je sus immédiatement que j'allais t'adoré Bella, me rassura Rosalie.

Emmet reparti immédiatement dans un fou rire, au souvenir évoqué par Rosalie, son rire était tellement communicatif, que tout le monde le suivit.

- C'était tout simplement grandiose, renchérit Jasper, en souriant.

- Bon on te pose chacun une question, et t'as le droit de nous demandé la même chose Bella, d'accord ?

- ça marche.

- Je commence, s'excita Alice., alors est-ce que tu aimes le shopping ?

Sa question fut suivit de soupir d'exaspération de la part des garçons.

- heu non pas vraiment, c'est pas que j'aime pas, mais je trouve que rester plus de trois heures dans des magasins est une grande perte de temps, je suppose que tu adores le shopping ?

- Oui, et on va se faire de super virée entre filles tu vas voir ça va être géniale.

- A mon tour, s'exclama Rosalie, est-ce que tu as un copain ?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ma vie sentimentale est un véritable désert.

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Et toi avec Emmet, ça fait combien de temps ?

- Deux ans, elle le regardait amoureusement, et échangea un baiser avec lui, c'est Jasper qui les coupa en se raclant la gorge.

- Je crois que c'est à ton tour Emmet.

- Oui, voyons voir, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te plait au lycée ?

-Emmet m'indignais-je, on joue pas à action ou vérité ! C'est génant, t'es sencé me poster des questions pour mieux me connaitre, par pour me rendre plus rouge qu'une tomate bronzée !

- Une tomate bronzée ? S'cria Emmet en s'écroulant de rire, ahaha trop fort ! Ben j'apprends à te connaitre comme ça ! Bon si tu veux pas répondre je change de questions, pourquoi tu as déménagé de ton ancienne ville ?

- Oh heu, et voila que commence les mensonges, je détestais ça, pensais-je, mon père s'est fait muté, tout simplement. Et vous vous avez toujours habité à Seattle ?

- Oui me répondirent-ils .

- Ta mère fait quoi dans la vie ? Me demanda Jasper. Je vis edward se tendre, mais ne fis pas cas et répondis.

- Je n'ai pas de mère, et Charlie n'est pas mon vraie père, il m'a adopté quand j'avais sept ans.

- Oh, excuse moi, je suis doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat là, s'excusa Jasper tout géné.

- non ! S'il te plait ne t'excuse moi, Charlie est adorable avec moi, et me donne tout ce qu'une fille a besoin pour être heureuse, à commencer par l'amour d'un père.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à rechercher tes parents ? Enfin si ils sont toujours en vie ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Non, l'orphelinat dans lequel j'étais à refuser de me dire si mes parents étaient toujours en vie lors de mon inscription, je ne sais absolument rien de mes parents, ni même si ils sont vivants.

- Mais c'est horrible ! S'indigna Alice,

Je haussais simplement les épaules, au jour d'aujourd'hui ce la ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

- Et vous ? Vos parents ils font quoi ?

- nos parents dirigent une entreprise de marketing, me répons Jasper, mais ils ne sont pas très présent pour nous, c'est comme si nous n'en avions pas.

- notre mère est associé à tante Esmée, la mère d'Edward, elles sont décoratrices d'intérieur, me répondit à son tour Emmet.

- Et notre père tient un bar, continua Alice. C'est au tour d'Edward de te poser une question.

Je me tournais vers l'intéressé, et attendis.

- tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, ( je ne pouvais pas avoué que ma carrière était déjà tracé), peut-être faire des études littéraires, et ouvrir une librairie, ça me plairait bien.

- Moi j'aimerai ouvrir ma propre boite de musculation, enchaina Emmet.

- Moi, devenir historien, répondis à son tour Jasper.

- Styliste, Alice qui d'autre.

- Médecin mais tu le sais déjà.

- Mécano répondit Rosalie. Je ne sus pourquoi mais je ne m'étonnais pas de cette réponse.

- Vous savez tous exactement ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, je vous envie,.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs minutes déjà nous plongeant dans le noir, nous étions seulement éclairé par la Lune, l'atmosphère était spéciale, je ressentais à nouveau ce lien d'amitié, très fort.

Il commençait à faire froid, les filles avaient apporté trois couvertures, et les distribuèrent par couple. Edward m'attira à lui, et me posa entre ses jambes, puis il posa la couverture sur nous, et croisa ses bras sur mon ventre. L'état dans lequel se rapprochement me mettait était tout difficilement contrôlable, alors que j'essayais d'arborer une expression neutre, à l'intérieur de ma tête c'était les feux d'artifices.

* * *

**Oui je sais !**

**Pouf ! vous vous dites mais elle peut pas terminer un chapitre comme ça ! Ben si je peux la preuve, je sais c'est vraiment pourri de ma part ;) mais bon j'en avais un peu marre, donc la suite suivra dans je ne sais combien de temps, et vous aurez la fin de la soirée.**

**SVP ne soyez pas trop en colère, j'ai passé vraiment beaucoup d'heures à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'avais envie de souffler un peu.**

**merci de me lire.**

**bizz**

**à bientot **

**assya**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez toutes passé une bonne rentrée, c'est dur hein, on aimerai tellement revenir en vacances, mais bon plus que quelques semaines avant les prochaines vacances ! Courage et soutenons-nous grâce à la lecture de nos deux héros préférés !**

**J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.**

**1/ J'ai fais une connerie ! Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews :( je suis sincèrement désolée, d'autant plus qu'elles m'ont ENORMEMENT fait plaisir ! Je vous assure que la prochaine fois je répondrais.**

**2/ J'ai fais une autre connerie, enfin s'en n'est pas vraiment une mais bon, voila j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, cette fois ce n'est pas un "All humans" les Cullens sont des Vampires et Bella est ... (je ne vous le dirais pas tout de suite) . La fiction s'appelle le Savoir Absolu. Voici le résumé :**

_Les Cullen viennent de débarquer à Seattle pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Cette famille de vampires va cependant être pris au dépourvu par une jeune fille, Bella, qui n'hésite pas à leur faire savoir qu'elle sait TOUT d'eux. Fic spéciale !_

**_3 / Alors vous avez surement remarqué la taille minuscule de ce chapitre, et bien c'est parce que j'ai complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire d'où cette longue attente, à chaque fois que j'essayais de m'y mettre je me trouvais toujours une excuse pour faire autre chose. Mais comme je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse, j'ai décidé de me faire un compromis, pour le moment ça a plus la valeur d'essaie, je ne sais pas si je vais bien fonctionner comme ça donc on verra bien. Donc ce que je vais faire, c'est que comme il m'ais moins pénible d'écrire peu comme ce chapitre, je pense que je vais écrire comme cela, mais en échange je posterai plus régulièrement. Je vous rappele c'est un essaie, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, je suis vraiment désolée, comme je vous l'ai dit, l'écriture c'est pas vraiment mon truc, je préfère dévorer les autres fictions. Mais comme je n'ai qu'une parole je vais essayer de m'engager sérieusement. _**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture : on se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

POV Bella

CHAPITRE 15 :

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans le même lycée que vos frères ? Demandais-je aux filles.

- Et bien, pour plusieurs raisons, au départ les garçons étaient avec nous, dans notre lycée, à l'autre bout de la ville, mais ils ont décidés de changer l'année dernière, d'abord notre lycée ne proposait pas assez d'activités sportives, ce sont des dingues des sports ! M'expliqua Alice, ça c'est la raison officielle, mais officieusement, les garçons se sont battus et ont été viré du lycée.

- Quoi ! M'exclamais-je, je sentis Edward rire derrière moi, tandis que Emmet affichait un sourire fière, et que Jasper lançait un regard à Alice, qui voulait apparemment dire « Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ? », enfin je pense que c'est-ce que son regard disait puisque Alice lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? Pourquoi ? Avec qui ? M'enquis-je.

- Des gars qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de Rosalie et Alice, me répondit Jasper,

- On leur a fait passé l'envie de s'approcher trop prêt des filles ! Continua Emmet.

- Mais ils sont toujours dans le même lycée que vous non les filles ? Leur demandais-je.

- Non, ils se sont fait exclure eux aussi, heureusement !

- Mais alors pourquoi vous ne changez pas aussi de lycée, comme ça vous resterez avec votre petit ami plus souvent ?

- Ma mère n'a pas voulu, me répondit tristement Rosalie, elle estimait que mon lycée est le meilleur de la ville, mais en fait c'était parce qu'elle essayait de me séparer d'Emmet.

- Comme je ne voulais pas laisser Rosalie toute seule, je suis restée avec elle, ajouta Alice.

-ça fait un moment, qu'on essaye de convaincre ma mère de me laisser, sans succès.

- Oh ! Mais c'est injuste, elle ne se doute pas que tu continues de voir régulièrement Emmet ?

- Si, bien sur mais elle pense que le fait qu'on ne soit pas dans le même lycée, va nous lasser au bout d'un moment, c'est complètement stupide !

- Changeons de sujet ! Dites les gars dans deux semaines, avec Rosalie on avait prévue d'organiser un weekend à la montagne, Bella tu es invitée bien sur, j'espère que vous êtes libres cette fois ? Demanda Alice, en regardant dans les yeux Jasper, apparemment elle ne voulait pas de réponses négatives, puisqu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, dès que Jasper commença à lui faire un sourire d'excuse.

- Ah NON ! J'en ai marre ! C'est quoi l'excuse cette fois-ci ? Hein ? J'attends !

- Mais ma puce, tu sais bien qu'on ne le fait pas exprès, on adorerais être avec vous, mais …

- On doit vraiment aller à cet entrainement on va bientôt avoir un match, coupa Emmet.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Edward.

NON ! Non je n'allais pas bien, je venais de me lever d'un bond, et regardais Emmet avec de grands yeux effaré.

Voyant que tout le monde me regardait, je baissais la tête et balbutiais une fausse excuse.

- Heu, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais un peu marcher, je reviens, et sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit, je me dirigeais vers le dunes.

Mince, Emmet venait de mentir, j'avais l'habitude d'entendre les gens mentir, ça faisait parti de mon quotidien, les hommes ont ce besoin de mentir tout le temps, des fois sans aucunes raisons, je ne réagissais pas comme ça, mais là je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Emmet avait menti, il faisait parti de ces personnes qui disent tout ce qu'elle pense sans se soucier de savoir si ses paroles seraient blessantes ou pas, mais il y avait autre chose qui m'avais intrigué et c'était cela qui me mettais dans l'état dans lequel j'étais actuellement, je tremblais de partout, mes jambes ne me supportant plus, je m'effondrais sur le sol.

Ce type de réaction ne m'arrivais que rarement, il vient lorsque le mensonge est trop important, mon corps est ligué contre les mensonges, au début lorsque j'étais plus jeune, le moindre mensonge me faisait vomir, ou me donnait des migraines, maintenant je ressentais juste un léger signal dans mon cerveau m'indiquant la présence d'un mensonge, seulement lorsqu'il est trop important, mon corps ne peut le supporter, alors il l'évacue de la manière qu'il peut. J'expirais et inspirais lentement, et me concentrais sur le bruit des vagues. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relevais et testais mes jambes, elles avaient l'air ok.

Je commençais à me diriger vers les autres, et décidais de ne pas m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé, il devait y avoir une explication, et cela ne me regardait pas.

* * *

**C'est court hein ? mais promis vous aurez bientot la suite, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma nouvelle fiction, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Portez-vous bien, Vivez d'amour et d'eau fraiche !**

**bizzz**

**assya**


	16. Chapter 16

bonjour à toutes ! je vous poste rapidement ce chapitre avnt d'aller en cour, je vous remercie pour vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé malgrè la taille microscule de mon chapitre ^^

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

Je rejoignis les autres, en essayant de paraitre le plus normal possible, et m'installais à côté d'Edward.

- tu vas bien Bella ? Me demanda Jasper, on s'est inquiété tu es parti tellement vite !

- je me sentais juste un peu nauséeuse, lui répondis avec un sourire d'excuse, ce n'est rien c'est passer maintenant.

- allez rentrons, il se fait tard., déclara Edward en se levant, vite suivi par les autres.

Durant le chemin jusqu'à nos voitures, nous parlâmes encore un peu, et rîmes beaucoup des pitreries d'Emmet.

- Bella, ça été un plaisir de te rencontrer, me salua Alice en me prenant dans ses bras, elle en profita pour me souffler à l'oreille « vous allez bien ensemble, je suis sûr que tu lui plait, alors lance toi », je la regardait interloquée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que Rosalie avait déjà pris sa place.

- Bella ! Je t'adore déjà ! Rit-elle, en me serrant fort dans ses bras, je lui souris, « dis surtout que c'est parce que j'ai permis à Emmet de ne plus se faire approcher par Lauren » lui dis-je avec malice,

- oh ! C'est vrai qui a un peu de ça ! Rit-elle, depuis le temps que je rêvais de ça ! Mais plus sérieusement, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sens Bella, et je suis sûr qu'on va former un trio de choc avec Alice et toi.

Je lui souris émue par ses paroles, moi qui n'avais jamais eu d'amis, me voila avec cinq personnes que j'adorais vraiment, et avec lesquels je me sentais bien, et à ma place.

Je saluais ensuite Emmet, qui ne pus s'empêcher de me soulever et d'ébouriffer mes cheveux.

- Ahhhh ! Emmet ! Arrête, ah voila t'es content maintenant ! Je ressemble à rien maintenant, criais-je, en tentant d'aplatir mes cheveux.

Tout le monde pouffa, tandis qu'Emmet au lieu de s'excuser, en rajouta une couche .

- Mais non Belly, tu ressembles à un chaton enrageais comme ça, rit-il, ça te va bien je trouve !

- pfff, t'es désespérant Emmet, vu qu'il continuais à rire je lui fis un sourire machiavélique.

- Emmet ? Susurrais-je, ce qui eu le don de le calmé, il me regarda soupçonneux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une histoire à te raconter, lui répondis-je sans me départir de mon sourire, les autres me regardait amusé, tandis qu'Emmet mettait ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Non je veux pas l'écouter !

- Mais je suis sur tu vas l'adoré, promis elle est vraiment marrante, lui dis-je sur un ton convaincant.

- C'est une blague contre les mecs ? Me demanda-t-il en baissant ses mains.

- pas le moins du monde, mentis-je sans honte, et sans hésitation, j'avais quand même une revanche à prendre.

- Ok, souffla-t-il, je t'écoute.

- super alors c'est un homme qui roule sur une petite route sinueuse de femme roule sur la même route, mais dans l'autre moment où ils se croisent, la femme baisse sa vitre et crie: "Cochon!"L'homme ouvre immédiatement sa fenêtre et lui répond:"Salope!"Chacun poursuit sa route et, au moment où l'homme prend le prochain virage, il emboutit brusquement un gros cochon qui se trouvait au milieu de la de l'histoire : Si les hommes pouvaient seulement...ECOUTER...! Criais-je en éclatant de rire, suivi des autres sauf d'Emmet bien sur mais je vis ses coins de lèvres tressautées, bon signe il commençait à capituler.

- Ahaha, rit Alice, elle est trop bien !

Rosalie elle était pliée en deux, et nous tombâmes ensemble au sol, et se tenant les cotes.

- Ouh là ! J'en peux plus ! Répliqua Rosalie en se calmant un peu, et en s'essuyant les yeux, nous nous relevâmes prestement, Rosalie alla directement embrassé son chéri qui tiré la tronche, ce qui le metta tout de suite de bon humeur, tandis que Edward commença à m'amener vers sa voiture en souriant.

- Tu me le paieras ma ptite ! Cria Emmet

- Et Emmet, à charge de revanche, tu m'a décoiffé et tu t'ai foutu de moi, comme on dit œil pour œil dent pour dent.

Edward me tint la porte ouverte, Jasper me fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et me souhaita bonne nuit avant que je ne m'engouffre dans la voiture.

Edward me rejoignis après avoir salué tout le monde, nous roulâmes un moment dans le silence, puis à un feu rouge, Edward se tourna vers moi avec un sourire qui fit accélérer mon pauvre cœur.

- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais pour une fois Emmet a raison, me dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- à propos de quoi ? lui demandais-je perplexe.

- Tu es très belle avec les cheveux décoiffés, il tendit la main et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je rougis furieusement et baissais le regard, de la bouche d'Edward, étrangement ça sonnait davantage comme un très beau compliment que comme une moquerie quand il s'agit d'Emmet.

Je levais le regard, et vis qu'il continuait à me regarder intensément. Je fus happer par son regard, un océan de vert, qui m'attire tel un aimant, impossible de tourner les yeux, non je ne pouvais pas, mais je sursautais lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna, le feu étant passé au vert sans que nous nous en rendions compte, ainsi notre contact fut rompu, je posais mon regard sur la route, ne voulant essayer de reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration par ailleurs, qui j'avais momentanément coupé lors de cet « échange », mon cœur cognait si fort que j'eus peur un moment d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Quelle belle façon de mourir pensais-je bêtement, foudroyé par ce regard profond et envoutant.

- Alors Bella ? Que penses-tu de Rosalie et d'Alice ? Me demanda Edward au bout d'un moment, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées loufoques.

- Et bien, je les adore déjà ! Répondis-je toute sourire, elles sont assez folles dans leur genre, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Je suis content alors, on passe souvent de temps ensemble et j'avais peur que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien, on aurait été obligé de se diviser pour passer du temps avec toi et avec elles.

Je tournais brusquement la tête dans sa direction étonnée et surprise de ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

- Attends je ne comprends, en admettant le fait que je ne m'entende pas avec elles, vous aurez continué à me voir ?

- Bien évidement Bella, soupira-t-il comme si c'était une évidence, tu fais parti du groupe, tu es un membre à part entière, nous sommes attachés à toi, comme si cela faisait des années que nous te connaissions, et je sais que jasper et Emmet pensent la même chose.

Je fus si émue, il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait, je sentis une vague de chaleur agréable m'envahir, un sentiment d'aise profond et agréable qui circula dans toutes mes cellules. Pour essayer de cacher mon trouble, j'essayais de faire diversion.

- En tous cas, une Alice énervée, ça fait vraiment peur, dis-je, pourquoi l'a-t-elle pris comme cela ?

Il se renfrogna, et me répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

- On a du souvent décalé ses projets ces derniers mois, nous étions à chaque fois occupé, avec les matchs et tout ça.

MENSONGE ! MENSONGE ! MENSONGE !

Mon cerveau ne voulait se taire, je décidais d'essayer d'y voir plus clair.

- Et bien, on pourrait venir vous voir vous entrainer ? J'aimerai vraiment vous voir joué, et je suis sur que ça calmerait Alice.

- Heu … ça serait avec plaisir, vraiment, mais l'entraineur ne veut pas de public, il dit que ça nous déconcentre, me répondit-il gêné en se passant une main dans ses cheveux de bronze.

- Mais on se fera discrète, insistais-je, je voulais le poussé à bout pour qu'il me dise la vérité, il ne verra même pas qu'on n'est là.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Bella.

- On n'a qu'à en parler avec les autres, je suis sur que les filles seront de mon avis.

- J'AI DIT NON BELLA ! Cria-t-il d'une voie dure, qui me fait sursauter.

Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes, son regard était dur, et ses mains cérré si fort le volant, que ses phalanges étaient blanchi. Quand je repris mes esprits, une colère monta en moi, je détestais qu'on me mente, c'était insoutenable, et quand c'était des gens de mon entourage cela faisait encore plus mal.

- Tu mens Edward ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Criais-je à mon tour.

Il se retourna d'un coup, et me regarda, je vis de la colère, de la peur et de la surprise également, je n'en fis pas cas, retournais mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Nous étions arrivés devant chez moi, je sortis en vitesse, alors qu'Edward essayait de me retenir, et claquait la porte. Sans me retourner, je rentrais chez moi, en claquant à nouveau la porte. J'étais TRES énervée !

* * *

**Que dire de plus ? :D j'adore les disputes ! **

**En fait je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je détestais dans les autres fictions, je prenais un plaisir sadique à faire la même chose :) **

**Passez une bonne journée les filles, à TRES bientot pour la suite !**

**bizzzz**

**assya**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas été trop longue pour une fois non ? Vous êtes plusieurs à me reprocher de faire des chapitres trop courts, je vous répète je suis sincèrement désolée, je fais de mon mieux, je viens de commencer la fac, et entre les inscriptions, les après-midis où je me perds en ville parce que je ne connais pas la ville et que je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation ^^ le début des cours. Enfin bref, j'essaye comme je peux. **

**Mais pour me faire padronner, je vous ai fait un petit point de vue de notre cher Edward, que vous attendiez tous avec impatience. Nous avons donc laissé nos héros après une dispute. Voyons voir comment ça va évoluer.**

**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**POV Edward **:

Je regardais Bella rentrer chez elle, énervée. Je poussais un soupir, mais qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne m'énerve jamais avec les gens que j'aimais, je m'en voulais de lui avoir crier dessus, ça ne me ressemblait tellement peu, mais je m'étais senti impuissant devant son insistance.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle savait que je mentais ! Bon sang ! Mais qui était cette fille ? On a toujours réussit à cacher la vérité à Rosalie et Alice depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elles ne se doutent de rien, Bella vient juste d'arriver qu'elle nous dévoile déjà.

Bella. Si tu savais la vérité, j'ai bien peur que tu ne veuilles que l'on reste encore amis et je tiens trop à toi, pour te perdre.

Je démarrais ma voiture et conduisis jusque chez moi, avec pour seule pensée, Bella, le simple fait de prononcer son prénom m'attirait un sourire, cette fille me rendait dingue, dans tous les sens du termes. Lorsqu'elle s'était énervée contre cette idiote de Lauren, j'étais restée subjuguée par autant de beauté, elle dégageait tellement de hargne, de colère mais au fond de ses prunelles chocolatés, on pouvait percevoir une fragilité, qui m'attirait d'autant plus, j'avais envie de la protéger, de la garder auprès de moi. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais ressentit cette attirance pour quelqu'un, cette fille était mon enfer personnel ou mon paradis, en fonction des situations. Mais là je devais absolument prévenir Jasper et Emmet, j'avais gaffé et la situation devenait compliqué, si Bella commençait à avoir des soupçons, nous devons être très prudents, mais pour le moment le plus urgent était de me faire pardonner auprès de Bella.

J'étais arrivé chez moi, la maison était silencieuse, signe que mes parents dormaient profondément. Je sortis mon portable et téléphonais d'abord à Jasper.

- Oué ! Répondit un Jasper ennuyé

- Jasper ? C'est Edward, je te dérange là ?

- heu si je te réponds oui, ça change quelque chose ?

- Jasper lâche ce téléphone et vient finir ce que tu as commencé avant que je ne finisse en FEU ! Cria une voix derrière, oh mince je les avait dérangeait en plein ébat, quelle horreur !

- Alice, deux secondes s'il te plait mon cœur., alors Edward que me vaut ton appel ? On vient de se voir y a même pas une heure !

- Oui je sais je suis désolé Jazz mais on a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il la voix soudain plus sérieuse.

- C'est Bella, je me suis disputée avec elle, elle se doute de quelque chose Jasper ! Lui dis-je désespéré.

- C'est impossible ! Attends moi chez toi j'arrive ! Appelle Emmet aussi, on est en situation d'urgence là.

- Ok merci Jazz, et encore désolé de t'avoir coupé en plein … enfin bref t'as compris.

- t'inquiète, t'as de la chance d'être célibataire, mais sache qu'une fois que ce ne sera plus le cas, ma vengeance sera terrible ! Bye

Et il raccrocha. Je téléphonais ensuite à Emmet, mais il dormait et ce fut Rosalie qui me répondit.

- Rose, excuse moi, mais il faut vraiment que tu réveilles Emmet, j'ai besoin de lui, dis lui que c'est urgent, s'il te plait.

- Edward, se plaignit Rosalie d'une voix endormie, tu sais bien qu'Emmet est dur à réveiller !

- Je le sais bien, mais je te fais confiance pour trouver un truc, dis lui qu'il vient directement chez moi.

- Ok, je pense que j'ai mon idée, me répondit-elle d'une voie sensuelle.

Je ne préférais même pas savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, et raccrochais directement.

**POV Bella:**

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'appuyais contre celle-ci et fermais les yeux. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Edward devait maintenant me prendre pour une folle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ! Edward, cet homme parfait à mes yeux, sauf lorsqu'il mentait, me faisait perdre la tête, et me rendais folle.

- Bella ?

J'ouvrais mes yeux, et vis de la lumière dans le salon. Je m'avançais et vis que Jacob et Démétri étaient là, à regarder la TV.

- Bon sang les gars il est plus de minuit ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore réveiller ? Leur demandais-je encore énervée de ma dispute.

- Hey, tout doux Bella, on t'attendait, pourquoi t'as claquée la porte de la maison ? Tu es énervée ? Me demanda Jacob,

- C'est le gars avait qui t'es sortis ? Il t'as fait du mal ? Je vais aller le voir moi, il va pas s'en remettre ! Ça l'appendra à faire du mal à ma Bella !

Démetri s'énervait tout seul, et était déjà debout, prêt à aller je ne sais où. Je me postais devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

- Démétri ! Assis toi tout de suite ! Lui ordonnais-je

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, l'air boudeur, quel gamin des fois, non mais je vous jure.

- Edward a été très gentil et j'ai passé une bonne soirée, mais j'ai tout gâché en m'énervant pour rien, alors tu ne te mêles pas à mes histoires, ni toi Jacob, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Alors la prochaine fois inutile de m'attendre. Allez vous couchez maintenant, vous tombez de sommeil, ça fait presque deux jours que vous n'avez pas vraiment dormi.

Etrangement, ils m'écoutèrent, et montèrent dormir, je les suivit, et après une douche, je me jetais sur mon lit, mais mes pensées s'orientèrent vers Edward, et plusieurs scénarios se mirent à défiler dans ma tête. Edward qui m'enlaçait, Edward qui m'embrassait, Edward qui me … STOP !

J'avais horriblement chaud avec mes pensées salaces, je me levais pour ouvrir la fenêtre, un vent frais entra dans ma chambre. Je soupirais d'aise et m'endormis rapidement, avec une dernière pensée pour un océan vert.

- Tu crois qu'elle dors ?

- T'es bête ou quoi il est 2h00 du matin ! Les gens normaux sont censés dormir à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

- Oh, ça va pas besoin d'être maussade non plus.

- Tu connais le mot maussade ? Tu m'épate là.

- A ta place je ferais moins le malin, c'est de ta faute si on n'en est là, quoique j'ai bien aimé mon réveil …

- Tu parles de ma sœur là, alors si j'étais toi je me tairais immédiatement.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas gâter avec vous deux, entre toi que je dérange en pleins ébats, et toi qui te fait réveiller de manière heu … comment dire ça sans paraitre vulgaire.

- Ahahah ! Trop fort, t'étais en plein action quand il t'as réveillé ? Et t'es quand même venu ?

- ben toi t'es bien venue après ce qu'elle t'a fait non, ben alors.

- Bon les gars si on se concentrait sur ce pourquoi nous sommes là.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'étais que ce bruit, Oh ! J'ai envie de dormir là. Je m'agitais sur mon lit, à moitié dans les vapes, pendant que des voix m'empêchais de rejoindre Morphée. Je fus bien réveiller au bout de quelques minutes, à entendre ces voix, je me levais, prête à leur faire comprendre mon envie de dormir. Je m'avançais prés de la fenêtre, et passais ma tête. Je pus observer trois silhouettes dans la pénombre.

- Oh ! Les gars y a des gens qui essayent de dormir, alors allez parler ailleurs de vos ébats torrides avant que je ne vous jette un seau d'eau froide !

- Bella ? C'est toi ? Me répondis une des silhouette.

Cette voix me disait bien quelque chose.

- Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est là ?

- On sait mais on voulait te parler, enfin surtout je voulais m'excuser Bella. C'était Edward qui avait parlé, je reconnus son timbre de voix à la fois grave et sensuelle.

- Edward, je suis vraiment désolée, c'était ma faute, mais ça pouvait attendre lundi non ?

- Tu ne veux pas descendre pour qu'on discute s'il te plait, on aimerait te parler c'est assez urgent, me répondit-il.

- d'accord j'arrive.

Je reculais dans ma chambre afin de prendre mon élan, et m'élançais par la fenêtre, j'atterris gracieusement accroupi devant les trois garçons qui me regardaient les yeux ronds.

- Mince Bella où t'as appris ça ? Me demanda Emmet ébahi.

- Quand je t'avais demandé de descendre, c'était par la porte Bella, souffla Edward légèrement paniqué, et excédé.

- T'inquiète, je vais bien, c'est pas la première fois que je le fais.

Edward me regardait, il faisait trop sombre pour que je vois clairement son visage, mais l'éclat de ses yeux verts m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas en colère, mais avait plutôt l'air triste, et inquiet. Je ne le lâchais pas dur regard, et m'approchais de lui.

- Edward, je suis …

- Bella, il faut que …

Nous avions parlé en même temps, et nous nous regardâmes.

- Bon ben on va vous laisser vous expliquez, nous déclara Jasper, on reviendra dans quelques minutes, vient Emmet, allons s'y.

Et ils partirent tous les deux, nous laissant seul dans le calme et le silence.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

- Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ?

Il me regarda quelques instants, l'air à la fois perplexe, et inquiet. Il baissa la tête, résigner

- Tu ne … pourras pas comprendre… Bella

- Et pourquoi ça , Je suis trop stupide c'est ça ? Mon ton montait à nouveau, en même temps que ma colère.

- Non ! S'énerva-t-il, mais tu peux comprendre que je ne peux pas tout te dire Bella ?

- Pas quand c'est quelque chose de grave ! Non je ne comprends pas désolée.

- Mais j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des secrets ! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je déteste les mensonges Edward ! Sache le !

- Et sache que moi, je déteste qu'on se mêle de se qui ne te regarde pas Bella.

Là, ce fut trop ! Je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Espèce de …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase ou plutôt mon insulte, qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres !

* * *

**Pas de jetée de tomates ? j'ai amené mon parapluie au cas où ^^**

**Bon alors, ce point de vue d'Edward, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Est-ce que ça vous avance à quelque chose ?**

**Moi j'ai envie de dire une chose, ça a beau être moi qui écrit cette fic, je dis ENFIN ! il était temps qu'ils s'embrassent non ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que les choses vont trop vite ? Si c'est le cas dites-le moi !**

**J'espère que je serais récompensée pour ce POV d'Edward, et pour ce charmant baiser. Si vous voulez rapidement la suite, pour savoir comment réagira Bella, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

**Bizzz**

**Assya**

**PS : j'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews, mais je m'y mets dès maintenant !**

**PPS : par hazard, y'aurait-il des garçons qui me lise ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**BONJOUR ! Je suis contente pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçut ! C'est du pur bonheur ! Avant je raffolais du chocolat, bon c'est toujours le cas, sauf que maintenant je raffole encore PLUS de vos reviews ! Oui j'en suis devenue complètement accro !**

**Bon alors, apparement vous étiez tous à peu prêt content qu'Edward embrasse ENFIN Bella même si certaines auraient préféré plus romantique ! Je vous dit sorry ! c'est venu comme ça, mais promis j'ai prévu une scène hautement romantique, mais c'est pas pour maintenant ^^ va falloir patienter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase ou plutôt mon insulte, qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres !_

_POV Bella :_

**Chapitre 18 :**

Ma raison avait complètement déserté mon cerveau, qui n'était plus en état de marche, seuls mes instincts prirent le dessus. Lorsque je sentis les lèvres d'Edward, je réagis instinctivement et répondis à son baiser, y mettant toute ma colère, ma frustration, mon désir, ma passion. Je crochetais mes bras derrière son cou et le ramenais à moi plus fortement, nos corps se fondaient, ses lèvres douces se firent plus pressantes et quémandaient le passage de ma bouche, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, et là ce fut littéralement magique, je sentis une série d'étincelles parcourirent mon corps jusqu'au bout de mes orteils, tout mon corps se mit à frissonner de plaisir, pendant que nos langues dansaient, se croisaient, s'entouraient.

Je pouvais ENFIN sentir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et je m'y amusais ardemment.

Mais il a fallu se rappeler à notre nature de mortel et nous dûmes nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle.

Edward posa son front sur le mien et nous nous regardâmes en reprenant notre souffle. Ses yeux que j'adorais par-dessus tout, n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux qu'à cet instant, ils brillaient d'une lueur étincelante qui faisait contracter mon estomac.

- Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé sans te l'avoir demandé et en te coupant, mais je ne peux pas le regretter, tu es très belle Bella, mais quand tu t'énerves, tu deviens horriblement tentante, trop pour mon propre bien.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et posais ma tête sur son torse.

- Je ne le regrette pas non plus, mais Edward il faut qu'on parle, soufflais-je

- Bella, j'aimerai tout de dire, mais … n'as-tu pas un secret, toi, que tu ne peux révéler à personne ?

OH QUE OUI J'EN AI UN ! et pas un petit pensais-je.

Ne sachant quoi répondre sans me dénoncer, j'hochais simplement la tête doucement, les yeux baissés.

Je sentis le doigt d'Edward sous mon menton qui me força à relever la tête et à croiser son regard. Il n'était pas énervé, mais plutôt peiné. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il se fît interrompre par Emmet et Jasper qui venaient d'arriver.

- Alors les jeunes vous avez pu discuter tranquillement sans vous tuez, rigola Emmet, mais lorsque que les garçons virent notre position, étant donné que j'étais restée dans les bras d'Edward, et que nos visages étaient proches, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux, parfaite réplique d'un poisson sorti de l'eau.

- Ah ben je vois que votre « discussion » à marcher au-delà de nos espérances, ricana Jasper, en croisant ses bras sur son torse, et en arborant un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en penser.

Je me séparais légèrement d'Edward, et me mit à ricaner à mon tour en voyant la tête d'Emmet.

- Emmet, ferme la bouche avant qu'un moucheron pense que c'est sa nouvelle maison.

- Non mais j'y crois pas !

- Oh, ça va Emmet, y a pas de quoi être choqué, renchérit Jasper.

- Oui, et puis on n'a surtout d'autres choses plus importantes à parler pour l'instant, répliqua Edward. Je le vis faire un hochement de tête à Jasper, qui lui répondis par un faible sourire, avant de me regarder.

Emmet redevint sérieux, et nous regarda tour à tour. Il finit par s'installer sur le petit mur des voisins.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Commença-t-il, tandis que l'on s'asseyait autour de lui.

- De quoi tu parles Emmet ? Lui demandais-je

- Bella, me répondit Jasper, on t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, nous tenons vraiment à toi, pour moi tu es comme une seconde sœur, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, mais pour moi, c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu, tu t'es si bien intégrée, comme si tu étais la pièce manquante de notre puzzle, tout ça pour te dire que même si on t'aime, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut te dire, non pas qu'on ne te fais pas confiance, mais il le faut au même titre qu'on ne dit rien à Rosalie et Alice, nous voulons vous protéger et la seule manière de le faire et de ne rien vous dire, tu comprends Bella ?

Je restais un instant silencieuse, en regardant mes mains, d'un côté je les comprenais, étant dans la même situation qu'eux, je ne pouvais leur révéler mon secret pour les protéger, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur, peur parce que si ils ne voulaient rien me dire c'était qu'un danger était présent, et j'avais peur pour moi.

Mon secret à moi, c'est de faire parti du FBI, mais aussi de posséder un don, ce n'était en soi rien de méchant ou de dangereux. Mais c'était la règle d'or du FBI, pour des raisons de sécurité, nous devons garder notre métier et nos actions secrets, je savais que les garçons ne faisaient pas partie du FBI, j'en était sûre. Mais alors, que pouvaient-ils cacher, je ne les voyaient pas dans une affaire de drogues, j'en étais persuadée, mais alors quoi ? De plus, ce que m'avait dit Jasper m'avait profondément touché, ils m'aimaient ! Autant que moi je tenais à eux, et depuis ce formidable baiser d'Edward, je ne pouvais réfléchir convenablement, mais surtout je ne voulais pas les perdre.

- Jasper, je peux comprendre que vous vouliez garder votre secret, mais je suis contrôlée par la peur de vous perdre, j'ai vraiment peur Jasper, parce que je sais que vous êtes surement en danger, et que je ne peux rien faire.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux maintenant, Emmet me pris dans ses bras, et me fit assoir sur ses genoux. Tout en caressant mes cheveux, il tenta de me rassurer.

- Ma ptite Bella, tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons être en danger ? Tu me vexes ! Ne vois-tu pas comme nous sommes fort, enfin surtout moi, rajouta-t-il en me faisant pouffer de rire, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Bella, nous ne risquons rien.

- Tu me le promets, lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il me regarda, et hocha la tête.

-Je te le promets Bella. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête avant de me relever.

- très bien, je ne vous interrogerais plus, et je ne dirais rien aux filles.

J'eus droit à trois magnifiques sourires, qui me réconfortèrent un peu, j'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir, j'en étais consciente à chaque seconde qui passées.

- Bon, il se fait tard, nous devrions aller dormir, encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, dit- Edward.

- je ne regrette pas que vous soyez venu, lui répondis-je en le regardant intensément.

- moi non plus, me répondit-il, nous nous lâchions pas du regard, et il y avait comme une tension dans l'air. Emmet et Jasper s'en rendirent compte, et décidèrent de nous laisser après m'avoir dit en revoir.

Edward se rapprocha de moi, et j'en fit de même. Il posa ses mains douces et tièdes sur mes joues, son contact m'électrisa, et je frissonnais mais ce n'était pas dû à la fraicheur de la nuit. Il se pencha et déposa délicatement, comme si j'étais fragile, ses lèvres délicieuses sur les miennes. Commençant sagement, nous nous mîmes rapidement à nous enflammer, je le serrais contre moi, avec toute la force que j'avais, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Il avait mis ses mains sur ma taille, et me carressait doucement. Je mis fin à notre baiser difficilement. L'embrasser était de loin la meilleure chose que j'avais faite de toute ma vie, cette source d'adrénaline est plus forte que toutes les sensations fortes que j'avais déjà expérimentées.

- Merci ma douce, me chuchota-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Merci de m'avoir accepté, tu es de loin la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, merci de m'avoir laissé t'embrasser, et merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur pour toute cette histoire, je ne voulais pas m'énerver tu sais, je m'en suis voulu dès que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche.

- Ne dis plus rien Edward, tout est de ma faute, et tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Bella ! Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas toi qui m'a crié dessus !

- Non, mais c'est moi qui ai insisté intentionnellement pour que tu me dises ce que tu cachais, je suis horrible !

Il ria doucement, pendant que je cachais mon visage avec mes mains. Il me pris dans ses bras.

- Il se fait tard, ma Bella, tu racontes n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs, tu vas faire comment pour rentrer chez toi, me demanda-t-il perplexe, et inquiet.

Je lui souris, et l'embrassais rapidement avant de m'avancer sous ma fenêtre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Edward, bonne nuit, lui dis-je, et je me mis à grimper rapidement et agilement le mur, j'arrivais en quelques secondes dans ma fenêtre, je me penchais et vis qu'Edward avait l'air vraiment surpris. Je ris doucement, et lui envoyais un bisou de ma main, qu'il réceptionna et qu'il déposa sur sa joue en me souriant. Après un dernier signe de la main il s'en alla.

J'eus du mal à dormir cette nuit là, et le réveil fut légèrement difficile.

Je passais l'après-midi à faire mes devoirs, et un peu de sports. Le week-end passa rapidement, je fis beaucoup d'entrainements avec Leah, je lui racontais ma soirée dans les détails, même la scène du baiser, évidemment avec l'aide de Démetri, nous la fîmes taire au bout de 20 minutes d'hystérie, je ne savais toujours pas comment mes tympans avaient tenu le coup tellement le niveau de décibels avaient été élevé, mais je me fis promettre de ne plus lui raconter mes soirées avec Edward.

Nous étions dimanche soir, et j'étais au salon en train de regarder la TV avec Démétri, quand Charlie débarqua en coup de vent dans la pièce, il venait d'arriver du Centre, et il n'avait pas du tout l'air calme, nous le regardâmes curieux de savoir ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état.

- Nous avons enfin une piste ! s'exclama-t-il, Bella ! tu n'iras pas au lycée de toute la semaine, je me suis déjà occupé de tout, nous avons beaucoup de boulot, Billy et Garrette sont déjà en train de tout préparer, allez faire vos valises, on part mais pas en vacances !

Moi qui voulait profiter d'Edward, que vais-je lui dire pour cette absence, mais l'inquiétude fit vite place à l'excitation, si Charlie était dans cet état, et qu'il fallait qu'on se déplace c'est que c'était vraiment sérieux, on n'allait enfin passer à l'action !

* * *

**Alors voila, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, vous êtes plusieurs à être d'accord sur le fait que mes fins de chapitres sont parfois sadiques, surtout celui du dernier chapitre ^^. Non mais sérieusement, certains ont vraiment pensé que Bella pourrait mal réagir au baiser d'Edward ? **

**Heuu ... Moi j'ai envi de dire .. qu'on parle d'EDWARD CULLEN là ! non mais franchement faut vraiment être taré pour refuser qu'il ne vous embrasse ^^**

**J'ai pleins de trucs à vous dire, donc je vais les mettre dans l'ordre pour ne rien oublier.**

**1/ Alors je suis assez perdu parce que la moitié d'entre vous sont persuadés que les garçons sont les "démons invisibles", mais vous ne voulez pas parce que vous refusez de les voir en méchants , et l'autre moitié sont persuadé que c'est impossible que ça soit eux parce que c'est des gentils. Bon, moi je fais appel à vous pour savoir **

**Voulez-vous que "j'accélère" un peu les choses pour que vous puissiez mettre fin à vos doutes, et avoir des réponses à vos questions, ou voulez-vous que je continue à garder le suspence encore un peu ? c'est à vous de me dire, parce que je ne sais plus trop quoi faire avec vos réponses impatientes.**

**2/ Je voulais remercier Nathalie, parce que grâce à elle je sais qu'il y a au moins un garçon qui me lit, oui elle a osé te dénoncé, je passe un coucou à son meilleur ami que je remercie d'avoir conseillé ma fic à Nathalie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, mais faut pas hésiter à dire qu'il y a des mecs qui lisent, parce que moi je mets tout au féminin vu que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait que des filles.**

**3/ Pour ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre de "Le Savoir Absolu" sachez que je ne peux pas écrire le 2ème chapitre pour le moment, avec cette fiction j'ai du mal à écrire les deux en même temps, mais j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, donc un peu de patience.**

**4/ Pour ceux qui veulent qu'on se retrouve sur facebook, envoyez moi un message privé, je trouve que ça peut être sympa d'enlever ce côté trop anonyme de fanfiction, je serais heureuse de parler avec vous, on pourra discuter de tout et de ma fiction si vous avez des questions.**

**Voila bizzzzz**

**Assya **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse d'être de retour. Je sais qu'à cause de mon retard j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs/lectrices. Mais je me rends compte en observant mes autres chapitres que je m'excuse souvent pour le retard que je mets à poster, mais en fait c'est mon temps de publication, j'écris et je publie quand j'ai le temps et l'envie. Choses que je n'avais pas durant cette absence, entre mes études et mes ptits soucis perso, sans compter que même si j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fiction, il m'arrive d'avoir le syndrome de la page blanche. **

**JE N'ABONDONNERAIS JAMAIS MA FICTION ( sauf si je meurs et que je ne peux pas vous prévenir, en ce cas désolée ^^)**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : POV Bella :**

- Jacob, Démétri ! Arrêtez vos conneries avant que je ne m'énerve, menaça Charlie, il se retourna et continua à nettoyer les différentes armes devant lui, allez me chercher les micros et les caméras, ça va vous occupez au lieu de vous amusez à mater la voisine d'en face avec ces jumelles !

- oh Charlie ! On s'amuse pas, on surveille le terrain, histoire de repérer si il se passe quelque chose de suspect, lui répondit Démétri, en regardant avec un sourire nias en hauteur.

Charlie lâcha ses armes et s'avança vers les jeunes garçons, pris leur tête et les claqua ensemble.

J'éclatais de rire, pendant qu'ils se plaignaient de la douleur en se frottant la tête.

- haha ! Ça a sonné creux les gars ! Riais-je aux larmes.

- haha ! Très drôle Bella ! Je paris que tu rigoleras moins quand Eric t'enverras un doux message où sera marqué « Avec toi je n'ai pas besoin d'overclocker mon amour. Je peux rentrer mon périphérique dans ton port USB » ricana Démétri.

Pendant que je palissais d'un coup face à cette horrible menace, Charlie se chargea de les faire sortir du sous-marin en se retenant de ne pas leur foutre son pied dans leur charmant derrière.

Nous étions mercredi, les jours avaient défilé à une vitesse, entre les préparatifs de départ, les mises au point du plan à suivre, les déplacements, etc..Edward me manquait mais je ne pouvais le voir. En revanche j'avais rendez-vous avec son père cette après-midi pour cette fameuse visite médicale, j'avais peur qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec son fils mais je ne pense pas que Edward lui ai parlé de moi, enfin il en a déjà parlé avec sa mère, pourquoi pas le père, mais ça n'arrangeait pas mon affaire.

- Bella, m'appela Charlie, au lieu de rêvassé va t'entrainer au tir avec Leah, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne t'ai pas entrainé et ton tir gauche n'est pas encore parfait.

- Oui Charlie, soupirais-je, Charlie devait bien être le seul agent à faire entrainer son équipe a tirer des deux mains, il expliquait que ça pouvait aider lorsque l'une des mains est invalide. Je sautais de la camionnette noire, à deux rues plus loin une voiture noire aux vitres teintée m'attendait.

- Charlie veut que j'entraine ma main gauche, me plaignis-je en m'installant dans la voiture, t'imagine il a osé me dire que mon tire n'étais pas « encore parfait », il est très bien mon tir gauche, t'en pense quoi toi ? Tu trouve que je tire mal du gauche ? Non parce que si il me dit ça juste pour se débarrasser de moi, je …

- Bella… tu me fais mal à la tête ma belle, tu sais très bien que Charlie sait ce qu'il fait, combien de fois t'ai-je dit, ne jamais con…

- ne jamais contrarié le boss, répétais-je, combien de fois l'ai-je répété dans ma vie cette phrase, pensais-je avec un sourire.

- oui et même si tu es la petite protégée de notre bon vieux Charlie, tu fais quand même partie de l'équipe, et si Charlie t'ordonne de t'entrainer, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire c'est écouter et surtout arrêter de mes casser les oreilles.

- oui Alec, on te t'as jamais dit que ton côté autoritaire était très excitant ?

J'aimais bien taquiner Alec, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de notre équipe, mais il se chargeait de mettre au point tout le côté administratif lorsqu'une mission se mettait en place, afin qu'on est tout en règle à l'égard de la loi. Alec était beau, voire très sexy, mais Alec a 32 ans, marié et fou amoureux de sa femme pour mon plus grand désespoir, ce type est un peu mon fruit défendu, c'est-ce que je lui fait croire à chaque fois, ça l'énerve et j'adore l'exaspéré comme maintenant.

- Bella, je veux bien admettre que mon charme irrésistible te fait tourner la tête, mais je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, d'ailleurs tu attends quoi pour avoir un petit ami, je suis sûr que les garçons doivent te courir après au lycée.

- Bien sur, ils sont prêt à tout pour mes beaux yeux, j'assiste tous les jours à des combats de coqs pour savoir qui aura droit à un baiser de la poulette.

- laisse moi deviner, c'est toi la poulette

- Qui d'autre ? Non mais plus sérieusement, j'ai un copain, enfin je crois qu'on n'est ensemble, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler…

- Bella Swan a un petit ami, alors ça si je m'y attendais ! !

Nous étions arrivés sur l'autoroute, et nous filions à toute vitesse. Alec avec sa chemise bleu foncée qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleu tenait le volant de manière décontractée, et me fis un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, j'ai un copain, et je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne !

- mais absolument rien, je suis juste chagriné, je n'aurais plus le droit à tes compliments qui me mettent dans tous mes états, se plaignit-il d'un ton théâtral.

J'éclatais de rire devant ses mimiques, et commençais à sortir de la voiture, nous étions arrivés devant le centre de tir.

- Tu viens m'entrainer Alec ? je suis pas sûr que Leah soit libre en ce moment, elle doit être en train de fricoter avec son Sam d'amour, lui demandais-je en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

- Avec plaisir ma grande, je sens que je vais bien rire.

Alec me rejoignit, et nous passâmes deux heures, à nous entrainer, il fut quand même impressionné de la force et de la précision de mes tirs. Il me fit parler un peu de Edward et du lycée, mais après ce bon moment, il me raccompagna à l'hôpital pour ma visite médicale.

- Dis Alec, tu le connais le Dr Cullen ?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois pour des enquêtes, pourquoi me demande-tu cela ? Tu veux jeter ton dévolu sur lui également, tu en a marre de moi ?

- ça dépend, si il est plus sexy que toi, répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Oh ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais d'après les infirmières, il a énormément de succès.

- Oh je vois mais sinon il est sympa, enfin je veux dire fait-il parti de ces médecins coincés et psychorigide qui ne connaissent pas l'humour ?

- Carlisle ? Coincé ? Alec éclata de rire pendant qu'il se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital, - et bien tu verras bien Bella par toi-même si il est insensible à ton humour tordant, allez viens je t'accompagne, vu ton sens d'orientation tu risquerais de te perdre et d'arriver avec deux heures de retard.

- Merci Alec, je prend ça comme un compliment venant de toi, mais si tu as autre chose de prévue tu peux y aller, je suis sur que j'y arriverais très bien toute seule.

- Je t'accompagne, j'aimerais savoir si tu trouves Carlisle plus sexy que moi, me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- disons que la barre est placée assez haute, on peut difficilement faire plus séduisant que toi dis-je taquine, tout en m'avançant vers l'entrée, Alec sur mes talons éclatant de rire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV Edward :**

Habituellement je n'aimais pas les lundis, mais là je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver ma Bella, je ne sais pas encore où va nous mener cette histoire mais pour ma part je crois que je vais vite devenir dingue de cette fille, si ce n'est déjà fait. J'arrivais donc sur le parking du lycée, et regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir ma belle apparaitre. Pas de traces de sa moto, je rejoignis donc Emmet et jasper en attendant son arrivée.

- Salut les gars !

- Edward ! Me salua Emmet, alors t'as pu récupérer de tes émotions ce weekend mon pote ?

- de quoi tu parles Emmet ?

- t'es mordu Edward, répondit jasper en me donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule, Bienvenue au club !

- Mais qu'Est-ce que vous avez pris au p'tit dèj ce matin les gars ? Vous faites peur sérieux

- Oh fait pas l'innocent, on te parle de Bella !

- ohhhhhh, m'exclamais-je exagérément, et ?

- Quoi et ? Demanda Emmet perplexe.

- t'es amoureux Edward bon sang, ça se voit comme si c'était marqué sur ton front ! Cria Jasper et se tapant le front.

- chuutttttt ! Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? ! On aurait pu t'entendre !

- et alors ? Tant mieux, au moins tes fans arrêteront de te courir après.

- désolé de vous interrompre les gars, mais où est Bella ? Elle est en retard non, les cours vont sonner dans 2 min.

- oué Em t'as raison, elle est peut-être en retard, répondis-je , j'aurais du aller la chercher ce matin.

- on a oublié de prendre son numéro de portable, on ne peut même pad la joindre, s'inquiéta Jasper, bon allons en cour, on verra si elle vient pendant la journée. Sinon nous irons la voir après les cours.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc chacun vers notre cour. La première se passa lentement, je n'arrêtais pas de surveiller l'heure et la porte pour voir si Bella n'était pas là, mais rien. Durant la troisième heure de la matinée, nous étions emmet et moi réunit dans le même cour de biologie, notre cour fut toujours aussi ennuyant, heureusement que Emmet était à côté de moi, et me distrayait lorsqu'à un moment on tapa à la porte. C'était la directrice, elle nous fit signe de nous taire et expliqua silencieusement quelque chose à l'oreille de notre prof, puis parti.

- Je viens de recevoir une information de la part de Mme La Directrice, une de vos camarades Bella Swan sera absente pour une durée indéterminée, son père a appelé ce matin pour prévenir d'une longue absence pour des raisons personnelles. J'espère que quelqu'un pourra s'occuper de lui prendre ses cours, et de transmettre cette information au camarades des autres classes. Bon continuons s'il vous plait, mais BAISSEZ LE TON ! On s'entend plus ici ! Cria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Emmet et moi nous nous regardâmes un peu paniqué par cette annonce. Pour ma part je commençais à paniquer, tandis que Emmet choisit comme à son habitude, l'humour pour cacher ses émotions.

-Hé Lauren ! Baisse toi ! Cria-t-il en direction de l'autre idiote.

-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, en battant des cils d'une manière qui se voulait…. Heu .. Je pense qu'elle voulait être sexy ? Ben c'est vraiment pas gagner pour elle.

-Ben le prof a dit baissez le thon ! Répondit Emmet hilare, vite suivi par toute la classe, ah cet Emmet il ne changera jamais, dommage que ma Bella ne soit pas là.

La fin de l'heure arriva, et nous décidâmes avec Emmet de rejoindre Jasper afin de lui porter la nouvelle. Nous le trouvâmes devant la salle d'histoire ou il devait avoir cour avec Bella normalement.

- Jasper, Bella ne sera pas là pour un moment ! Lui annonçais-je à nouveau paniquer.

- QUOI ? Pourquoi , qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- on ne sait pas, répondit Emmet, qui était redevenu sérieux, la directrice est venue en cour pour prévenir le prof que Bella sera pas là pour des raisons personnelles.

- Vous croyez que c'est à cause de …

- NON Jasper ! Soufflais-je un peu énervé, c'est impossible, ils ne peuvent PAS savoir !

- le mieux c'est qu'on aille vérifié par nous même, proposa Emmet, allons voir chez elle, peut-être qu'elle est juste malade, ou qu'un de ses proches est décédé, on ne sait jamais.

- tu as raison, allons-y maintenant déclarais-je en marchant vers la sortie, suivi par mes meilleurs amis.

Nous primes ma voiture qui était la plus rapide, et arrivâmes rapidement chez elle. La maison semblait déserte, alors qu'habituellement il y avait toujours une ou voitures minimums, aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien, et tous les volets étaient fermés. Nous sortimes tous les trois.

- je pense qu'il n'y a personne, déclara Jasper.

- belle déduction Scherlock, répondit Emmet ironiquement, je vais quand même taper.

Emmet s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et donner trois coups, le silence nous répondit. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'avais peur, peur de perdre Bella.

- personne, edward ? M'appela Jasper.

- Quoi ?

- écoute je sais que tu pense que c'est impossible mais nous devons vérifier, c'est pas normal que vendredi elle repère que quelque chose cloche et aujourd'hui elle disparait avec son père ! J'ai peur Edward, si jamais … il lui arrive quelque chose … jamais je ne me le pardonnerais !

- Je sais jasper je sais moi non plus !

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On vas LES voir, déclarais-je d'un ton froid, j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne sont en rien dans la disparition de Bella, parce que sinon ça risque de chauffer !

- C'est parti ! Cria Emmet en montant dans la voiture.

Oui allons-y pensais-je, allons voir ceux qui ont changé nos vies depuis un an et pour qui nous devons mentir à notre entourage chaque jour pour les protéger, allons voir ces vermines que je hais de tout mon cœur, et si par malheureux ils avez quelque chose à voir avec MA BELLA ...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre, le prochain est déjà commencé, il ne devrait donc pas trop tardé à venir.**

**Merci de me lire, à bientôt.**

**bises**

**Assya**

ps : une ptite review ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

**POV BELLA :**

Avec Alec, nous nous retrouvions dans une salle d'attente, la secrétaire nous avais demandé de patienter pendant que le Dr. Cullen terminait avec un patient.

- Alec ?

- Qui a-t-il Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de sa tasse de café.

- La secrétaire te mate depuis cinq minutes, lui chuchotais-je amusée.

Il leva la tête en direction de la femme, avec un air ennuyé, celle-ci ne baissa pas pour autant le regard, et lui fit même un clin d'œil, et un sourire dragueur.

Alec tourna son regard vers moi, interrogateur, fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et s'intéressa plutôt au magasines posée sur la table.

Je pouffais silencieusement. C'était toujours la même chose avec Alec, il était dingue de sa femme, et pour rien au monde il n'irait voir ailleurs.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? M'appela une voix.

Je tournais la tête vers la personne et vis un homme en blouse blanche, blond, d'une trentaine d'années, très charmant. C'était donc lui le père d'Edward, je comprenais d'où venait sa beauté maintenant.

- Oui c'est moi, dis-je en me levant, suivi de Alec.

- Enchanté Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le Docteur Cullen, tiens ne serait-ce pas Alec ?

- Bonjour Carlisle, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Demanda Alec en lui serrant la main.

- Très bien et toi, tu es venu accompagné cette demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en me souriant.

- Appelez-moi Bella..

- C'est entendu, nous allons y aller. Alec tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je vais y aller, je suis juste venu déposé Bella, tu pourras rentrer seule après ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sans problèmes Alec, merci de m'avoir amené.

- Avec plaisir, à demain Bella, au revoir Carlisle, on se dit à la prochaine.

- Au revoir Alec. Le salua le médecin.

Une fois Alec parti, Dr. Cullen se tourna vers moi avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Et bien Bella, à nous deux, suis moi, nous avons des tas d'examens à te faire passer.

Il m'amena à sa suite dans un long couloir, où nous débouchâmes dans une salle d'examen. Il m'indiqua la longue chaise et me demanda de m'installer. Ce que je fis tout en l'observant s'affairer à préparer je ne sais quoi.

- Alors Bella, comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Pas trop mal, répondis-je souriante.

Il s'installa en face de moi et je pus constater qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que son fils. Ce vert profond, si familier me troubla quelque peu.

- Tu m'as l'air effectivement en forme, nous allons voir ça ensemble, tend moi ton bras, je t'en prie.

Je lui tendis mon bras, qui fut légèrement tremblant lorsque je vis l'aiguille qu'il comptait me rentrer. Il du constater mon malaise, puisqu'il essaya de ma distraire.

- Alors comme ça tu travaille pour le FBI, à ton âge, c'est très jeune.

- Je sais, mais je ne me vois pas faire autre chose.

- Charlie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Vous connaissez mon père ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Bien sur Bella, rit-il, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Comment se passe le lycée. ?

Il inséra la seringue tout en continuant de me parler. J'essayais de me concentrer sur sa voix tout en regardant les nuages par la fenêtre.

- ça se passe assez bien.

- Les garçons m'ont dit que tu t'étais bien intégrée.

- Quels garçons ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Et bien Edward, Jasper et Emmet.

- Quoi ? Les garçons vous ont parlé de moi, vous savez que je fréquente votre fils ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi es-tu si surprise ?

- Vous n'êtes pas contre le fait que je fréquente Edward alors que je travaille pour le FBI ?

- Bien sur que non Bella, j'y travaille également, je sais ce que c'est, tu ne fais rien de mal, et mon fils ne risque rien avec toi.

- Je … Je vous remercie, bégayais-je timidement.

- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- D'accepter ma présence auprès d'Edward, je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui.

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux, et me mis un pansement. La série d'examens dura une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles le Dr. Cullen et moi fîmes mieux connaissance.

- Et bien Bella, je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as contracté aucun virus. M'annonça-t-il en me tendant la fiche de mes analyses.

- Merci Docteur, je suis soulagée.

- Appelle moi Carlisle je t'en pris, ajouta-t-il en m'aidant à remettre ma veste.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il, en me retournant pour que je sois face de lui.

- Vous êtes un adulte respectable, je ne peux pas vous appelez par votre prénom, m'offusquais-je.

- Tu appelle bien Alec par son prénom.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Ah oui et puis-je savoir en quoi ?

- Je … et bien heu …

- Alors ça sera Carlisle et c'est non négociable jeune fille.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil, où nous retrouvions la secrétaire.

- Attend moi deux minutes Bella, je vais te raccompagner, je dois ausculter Charlie également je sais qu'il ne peut pas perdre du temps à venir à l'hôpital.

- Très bien Dr Cullen.

- Bella ?

- Je voulais dire Carlisle, dis-je en souriant.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et donna un dossier à la secrétaire qui me regarda bizarrement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers sa voiture et prîmes la route.

**POV EDWARD :**

Je roulais à vive allure et slalomais entre les voitures. Nous étions tous trois silencieux.

Pour ma part, j'étais dans mes pensées, j'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Bella, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Edward ? M'appela Jasper.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde un peu qui nous suit.

Je regardais par le rétroviseur et vis une berline noire avec les vitres teintées, ça ne pouvaient être que eux.

- On dirait qu'on a de la compagnie les gars, déclarais-je sombrement.

- Ils nous font absolument pas confiance comme d'habitude, se renfrogna Emmet.

- Nous allons leur apprendre à nous suivre, déclarais-je en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

Nous fonçâmes à toute allure doublant les voitures, nous étions toujours suivi, je pris plusieurs raccourcis et pilais nette devant une immense demeure. Nous descendîmes rapidement faisant claquer les portes, et nous avançâmes dans l'allée qui menait à la porte. Sans sonner nous entrâmes, le hall était très luxueux comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison. Nous marchâmes sur le marbre noir qui longeait l'entrée où nous fumes accueilli par Caïus.

- Tiens mais qui vois-je ? Edward, Jasper et Emmet, comment allez-vous chers amis ? Nous demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Cet homme abjecte, vieux d'une soixantaine d'année nous souriais d'un air affable.

- Epargne nous tes politesse Caius, nous venons voir Aro ! S'exclama Jasper en s'avançant.

- Et bien, c'est qu'il est occupé en ce moment, il ne peut vous recevoir, vous auriez du prévenir de votre arrivée jeunes hommes.

- Si vous ne saviez pas que l'on venez pourquoi avoir envoyé vos hommes à notre poursuite ?

- Ce n'est qu'une simple précaution, déclara une voix d'homme derrière Caïus. Ce dernier se retourna et se décala afin que l'on voit son frère Marcus.

- D'ailleurs je vois que vous avez réussi à les semer une nouvelle fois, continua-t-il.

- Ce fut un jeu d'enfant, ricanais-je sombrement.

- Tes talents de conducteur m'étonneront toujours mon cher Edward, Caïus laisse les passer Aro désire les voir.

- Bien, suivez moi messieurs.

Nous suivîmes donc les deux frères dans un long couloir, décoré de grands tableaux, de part et d'autres du mur, nous tournâmes dans une annexe et nous arrêtâmes devant une double porte en bois luxueuse. Marcus tapa à la porte et ouvris après y avoir était invité.

Je jetais un œil du coté de Jasper et d'Emmet, ils étaient tendus et sur leur garde tout comme moi. Nous n'étions jamais à l'aise à chaque fois que l'on venait.

Emmet fut le premier à entrer suivit de Jasper, je fermais la marche. Aro était installé sur un fauteuil en velours rouge bordé d'or, tout autour de lui se trouvé une bibliothèque impressionnante.

Cet homme de quatre-vingt ans vêtu de son costume noir, ne faisait pas son âge, ses yeux perçants reflétaient bien sa personnalité, un homme infecte avide d'argent. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il nous affubla de son éternel sourire carnassier, faisant ressortir ses nombreuses rides.

- Messieurs Cullen et Monsieur Hale ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber ! Venez asseyez vous, nous devons discuter d'affaire importante.

Nous nous assîmes silencieusement, l'inquiétude nous gagnant de minute en minute, un Aro qui sourit n'est généralement pas source de bonnes nouvelles pour nous.

Je ne devais pas perdre la raison de notre venue ici : Bella !

- Je viens d'avoir plus d'information sur votre prochaine mission et je vous annonce officiellement qu'elle sera avancée à ce week-end.

- Quoi ? S'écria Emmet, nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour tout préparer ! Elle était prévue pour dans deux semaines !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous fait confiance, vous avez plus d'expérience maintenant, tout se passera bien, enfin c'est dans votre intérêt bien sur que vous ne vous fassiez pas prendre.

- Nous n'avons que cinq jours pour tout préparer, ça me parait impossible, pourquoi vouloir se précipiter Aro ? Demanda calmement Jasper.

- Cinq jours c'est amplement suffisant, toutes les autres missions on était une réussite, la police n'a absolument aucune piste, tout va pour le mieux, vous pouvez être fière de vous, nous n'avons aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Et si nous refusons ? Demandais-je, connaissant tout de même la réponse.

Aro me regarda, cette fois-ci il ne souriait pas.

- Vous n'aurez plus qu'à dire au revoir à votre famille. Menaça-t-il.

* * *

_**Je suis de retour et je compte terminer cette fiction.**_

_**Assya**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey salut la compagnie ! Après avoir bien profité des vacances, et avoir eu un GROS syndrome de la page blanche (pour changer^^) j'ai enfin réussi à pondre un chapitre 21 non sans mal ! J'ai tellement galéré à écrire ce chapitre, et vous allez vous en rendre compte. La qualité est d'écriture est encore pire que d'habitude (si si c'est possible). J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas trop rigueur.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgrè tout. Et merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**POV Bella :**

J-1 , nous étions Vendredi et demain tout allait se jouer, j'étais à la fois stressée et excitée, on n'a pas toujours affaire à des missions aussi dangereuses et d'aussi grandes ampleures. Nous nous sommes entrainés toute la semaine sans relâche, Charlie était sous pression, il ne voulait absolument pas se rater, et je pouvais le comprendre.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans une des pièces secrètes du FBI, en présence de Charlie et de Billy. Assis autour d'une table ronde et seulement éclairés d'une petite ampoule, nous veillons à ce que chaque geste effectué lors de notre mission n'affectera pas notre plan. Tout était calculé minutieusement, absolument rien n'était laissé au hasard. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient commencé à installer tout le matériel nécessaire sur le lieu, il s'agissait cette fois-ci non pas d'une banque ou d'une bijouterie, mais d'une entreprise, l'une des plus sécurisées et des plus riches au monde.

Le PDG possédait plusieurs coffres dans différents étages, et les sommes présentes sont tellement astronomiques que nous pouvions faire vivre un état entier.  
Pour ma part, Charlie ne voulait pas que je le lâche d'une semelle. Il réagissait toujours ainsi avant chaque mission, il s'inquiétait pour moi, je le sentais, mais jamais il n'avouera, il préfère jouer le papa cool, que le papa poule. Je devais donc le suivre partout, je n'eus pas le temps de contacter Edward pour le prévenir des raisons de ma longue absence, j'espèrais qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas, Lundi je leur donnerais une explication à peu prêt valable si possible. Mais pour le moment je devais me concentrer sur le bon déroulement de demain.

- Bien, je pense que nous sommes fin prêt, déclara Charlie en s'étirant.  
- Je le pense aussi, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils pourraient nous échapper cette fois-ci. Nous avons une longueur d'avance sur eux, nous connaissons parfaitement les lieux, toutes les caméras sont reliées à notre réseaux, les meilleurs agents seront sur le terrain, énonça Billy en rassemblant notre tas de feuilles.  
- Allons rejoindre les autres, je dois leur faire mon briefing habituel puis nous irons dormir, demain sera une longue journée.

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes en direction de l'entreprise en question, nous avons posé nos quartiers dans un hôtel à proximité, et agissons dans la plus grande discrétion.  
Durant le trajet, Charlie se soucia du fait que je sois souvent dans la Lune, je le rassurais du mieux que je pus, lui certifiant que je me concentrais juste. La raison était tout autre, même si je me forçais de ne pas penser à Edward, son visage s'imposait régulièrement à moi.  
Charlie se gara dans le parking souterrain de l'entreprise, où nous retrouvâmes tous les autres.  
- Tout est en place Charlie, comme tu nous l'avais demandé, annonça Démétri en s'avançant vers nous, je pense que nous sommes fin prêt pour demain.  
- Très bien, quelqu'un sait-il où puis-je trouver Alec ? Je dois m'informer des dernières formalités administratives.  
Je regardais autour de moi, le parking était immense, quelques hommes du FBI étaient regroupés prêt des camionnettes, tandis que mon équipe était éparpillée autour de moi, je vis au loin Alec qui s'avançait vers nous, tenant son éternelle sacoche noire.  
- Il arrive, répondis-je à Charlie en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête Alec.  
Charlie le rejoignit et enchaina une discussion animée.  
- Alors Bella stressée ? Me demanda Démétri s'appuyant sur la voiture à côté de moi.  
- Disons plutôt excitée, même si c'est vrai qu'on joue très gros.  
- J'ai confiance, je pense que tout va bien se passer, et les « Démons Invisibles » ne seront qu'une vieille histoire bientôt.  
- Tu m'as l'air très confiant Dèm, remarqua Leah qui venait de nous rejoindre.  
- Et vous devriez prendre exemple sur moi les filles, avec le plan d'enfer que les chefs ont élaboré, le matériel qu'on possède, et sans oublier bien sur la présence des meilleurs agents dont je fais parti, énuméra-t-il.  
- Quelle modestie mon cher Démétri, se moqua Leah, pendant que je me retenais de rire.  
- Tout le monde rentre à l'hôtel ! Cria Charlie en s'avançant vers sa voiture, allez on se dépêche !  
Chacun courra vers sa voiture et nous démarrâmes en vitesse.  
L'hôtel se trouvait juste à coté mais nous ne pouvions laisser nos voitures dans le parking de l'entreprise.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir, se plaignit Leah lorsque nous débarquâmes dans notre chambre.  
- Il le faut pourtant, on doit être au maximum de nos capacités, dis-je tout en essayant de me convaincre moi-même.  
Nous nous couchâmes malgré tout, épuisées par cette longue journée.  
- Bella ? Tu dors ? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Non, soufflais-je.  
- Je me posais une question bête, mais … tu ne t'es jamais demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler les « Démons Invisibles » ?  
- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, pour moi ce sont des malfaiteurs qui ne doivent pas rester en liberté, mais maintenant que tu le dis … je m'imagine bien trois hommes froids, hideux et mesquins.  
- Ow ! Pouffa Leah, moi c'est tout le contraire, je vois plutôt trois hommes hyper séduisants, musclés et très intelligents. Répondit-elle rêveuse.  
- C'est ta frustration qui parle pour toi Leah !  
Nous éclations de rire face à notre bêtise.  
- J'espère que nous aurons la réponse demain.  
- Tout se passera bien Bella, nous allons leur faire leur fête.  
Nous réussimes malgrè tout à nous endormir cette nuit là.

Charlie vint nous réveiller à l'aube, nous nous préparâmes tous en silence, chacun concentré sur sa mission. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le parking de l'entreprise, Charlie nous fit un dernier briefing, afin de vérifier une énième fois que chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire et à quel moment précis. Il nous força même à faire une simulation, qui se passa sans erreur.  
Nous les attendions pour la nuit, surement vers minuit. En attendant chacun continuait de se préparer.  
Je vérifiais et revérifiais que mon arme était bien chargée, j'avais mon gilet par balle, mes cartouches, mon masque et mon casque à la main, je me dirigeais vers le sommet de l'entreprise. Mon écouteur à l'oreille, j'entendais toutes les instructions de Charlie ou de Garette.  
Arrivée à l'étage du bureau du PDG, je longeais les murs et sortis sur l'escalier de secours, je montais quelques marches et m'arrêtais face à une petite lucarne.  
C'était mon poste stratégique, ordre de Charlie, Leah et Démétri n'étaient pas très loin. Quelques hommes du FBI se trouvaient poster dans les étages en dessous. Charlie, Billy et Jacob étaient postés sur le toit.  
- Etape 1 terminée pour Bella, annonçais-je dans mon micro.  
- Bien, tu ne bouges pas et tu surveilles tous comportements suspects, me répondit Charlie.

Je passais donc le reste de la journée à observer les allés et venus dans le bureau du directeur et dans le couloir. De temps à autre, Charlie nous tenait au courant de l'avancée du plan. J'étais concentrée, scrutant le moindre geste déplacé, le moindre regard en direction des coffres.

La nuit tomba lentement, un vent frais souffla me faisant frissonnée.

Vers vingt et une heure la société ferma, le directeur fit un dernier tour dans son bureau, changea une dernière fois les codes des coffres et parti fermant sa porte ultra sécurisée, une empreintre digitale et rétinienne sont obligatoires sans compter sur les nombreux systèmes d'alarmes, pour arriver à ouvrir cette porte.

- Etape 2 du plan, tout le monde enfile son masque et son casque, ordonna Charlie dans le micro.

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler mon masque qui était une sorte de cagoule, seule mes yeux étaient visibles, et mis mon casque de protection, je baissais la visière et attendis patiemment dans le silence.  
Les heures défilèrent et toujours rien à l'horizon, minuit sonna, puis une heure.

C'est vers deux heures trente que je tendis l'oreille vers ce qui me semblait un bruit métallique. Je scrutais attentivement le couloir, lorsque je vis soudain une plaque de ventilation s'ouvrir lentement et une sillhouette noire se faufilant.  
- Charlie, il y a du mouvement chez moi, un homme dans le couloir, il vient de sortir d'une plaque d'aération chuchotais-je.  
- Bien reçu, ne bouge pas, on s'en occupe.

Cependant, lorsque la première silhouette sauta au sol souplement, une seconde sortie à son tour, puis une troisième. Les individus se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau. Selon Charlie ils leur étaient impossible de rentrer dans ce bureau, il avait donc prévu de les « accueillir » pendant qu'ils tenteraient de forcer la porte.  
Mais tout se compliqua d'un coup sous mes yeux. Les hommes avaient reussit en dix secondes à ouvrir la porte. Je devais réagir et vite !  
- Ils ont réussis à rentrer ! ALERTE ! INDIVIDUS DANS LE BUREAU ! Criais-je dans le micro tout en dégainant mon arme et en m'avançant.  
- J'arrive Bella ! Me répondit tout de suite Leah, suivit de Démétri.  
J'ouvris la fenêtre menant au bureau et sautais.  
- PLUS UN GESTE ! FBI ! Criais-je en pointant mon arme sur eux.  
L'effet de surprise fut néanmoins de courte durée, l'un deux sortit à toute vitesse une arme sans que je n'eus le temps de tirer.  
- Baisse ton arme ! Me demanda-t-il durement.  
- Les renforts arrivent, vous êtes cernés !  
A ce moment là, Leah entra en coup de vent suivit de Démétri, et tout se passa très vite, un des hommes cagoulés balança une boule sur Leah qui éclata et répandit une fumée opaque. La pièce devint vite flou, je sentis du mouvement vers ma droite, et vis qu'ils s'enfuyaient vers la fenêtre par où j'étais entrée.  
- LA FENETRE VITE !  
Je m'élançais à leur poursuite, suivit de Leah et Dem, il ne fallait PAS qu'ils s'échappent ! NON ! Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

Je les poursuivais sur l'échelle de secours menant au toit. Au moment où je franchis la dernière marche, je fus saisie par un bras autour de mon cou, un autre me maintenait fermement.  
Je tentais de me dégager en vain, il était fort. Lorsque Leah et Dèm surgirent ils s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils me virent ainsi, les deux autres hommes l'encadrant.

- Laissez nous partir et nous vous rendons votre collègue, ordonna celui qui me maintenait.  
- Vous ne pourrez aller nulle part, des dizaines d'agents sont postés partout ! Essaya de le raisonner Leah.

Je tentais encore de me dégager, me souvenant d'une prise que Leah m'avait apprise, je tentais le tout pour le tout, je me retournais sur moi-même, lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties, profita du fait qu'il soit plié en deux pour lui tordre le bras, et le maintenir. Tout ça en l'espace de quelque secondes, qui suffirent à Leah et Dèm pour sauter sur les deux autres voleurs.  
Commença dès lors une bataille physique.  
L'homme en face de moi se dégagea de mon étreinte, et me balança un coup que j'esquivais. S'ensuivirent des coups sur coups pour tenter de maitriser l'autre. A un moment où je parvins à le toucher à la tête, il s'accroupit et me plaqua au sol, me maintenant mes mains au niveau de la poitrine.  
Je le fixais pour la première fois dans les yeux, son visage était très proche du mien. Et malgré la cagoule, je distinguais nettement ses yeux.  
SES YEUX ! Verts. Pourquoi m'étaient-ils familier ? Etait-ce le danger qui me faisait perdre la tête.  
Je le regardais tentant de ne pas paraître effrayée et attendais ma sentence. Mais il continuait de me fixer, un air perplexe traversa ses yeux.  
Puis se fut le choc ! Je compris. Il comprit.

*

***

*******  
NON ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! NON ! IMPOSSIBLE !

Mais ses yeux me prouvaient bien que j'avais malheureusement raison. Il avait aussi comprit, puisque son regard soudain effrayé me sonda. Il me lacha d'un coup comme si je l'avais brulé, et se leva. Tandis que je tentais de me lever, il se retourna et courru en direction des autres.  
Non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Je devais en avoir le cœur net.  
Je m'élançais et courru le plus vite que je le pouvais. Je sautais sur son dos et lui arrachais le masque, d'un geste sec et précis.

Il se figea.

Je me figeais.

Le temps s'arrêta.

C'était lui, il me tournait le dos, mais je savais que c'était lui. Sans un regard vers moi, il se remit à courir, je fus dans l'incapacité de le poursuivre.

Le choc, tout me parut silencieux autour de moi, je restais là, son masque à la main, immobile, silencieuse.

Puis un cri.

* * *

**Voilà Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne rentrée !**

**Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bizz**

**Assya**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh Oh Oh ! Joyeux Noël chères lectrices ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'une suite, enfin c'est plutôt une mise en bouche, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 22 :**

**POV Bella:**

-** Leah** !

Je la vis s'effondrer au ralenti, ses mains plaquaient sur sa jambe, le regard terrifié. Je n'avais, depuis que je connaissais Leah, jamais vu cette crainte, cette douleur dans ses yeux. Alors que j'allais me précipiter pour l'aider, l'homme cagoulé qui l'avait blessé , commença à reculer. LUI s'etait précipité à sa suite, et après avoir rejoint le troisième homme ils tentèrent de s'échapper, Démétri et moi étions trop concentrés sur Leah, ainsi lorsque nous avions entendu Charlie gueulait un " **Ne bougez plus ! FBI ! Arrêtez-vous** !" nous fûmes étonnés de voir que les cambrioleurs n'avaient , curieusement, pas tenté de s'échapper.

Tout ce passa ensuite très vite, les renforts étaient vite arrivés, Leah fût conduite à l'hôpital, on m'interdisa de l'accompagner pour mon plus grand malheur, on avait besoin de moi au QG. Les cambrioleurs avaient été emmenés, dans des voitures balisées, on ne leur avait toujours pas enlevé leur cagoule. Je n'avais rien dit à Charlie sur mes suppositions, je n'en avais d'abord pas le courage, et je préférais amplement me persuader que j'avais mal vu, cela ne pouvait être Lui, mais je n'avais de cesse de revoir ses yeux verts, SES yeux que j'aimais tant.

- **Bella ? Qu'as-tu ?** Me demanda Jacob, il conduisait et nous emmenait vers le QG pour qu'on puisse faire un bilan de l'intervention. J'avais peur de ce que pouvait me dire Charlie, j'avais agi instinctivement en les poursuivant ainsi. Et Leah se trouvait en ce moment même à l'hôpital, comment Jacob pouvait penser à me demander ce que j'avais ?

- **Je m'inquiète pour Leah, je me sens coupable**, avouais-je en parti.

Jacob me jeta un regard, mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de presser sa main sur ma cuisse, il continua à rouler, le silence plané sur nous, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Charlie devait nous attendre ainsi que tous les autres au QG, il avait tenu à monter et conduire la voiture avec les cambrioleurs et était donc parti très vite.

Nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure plus tard, et montâmes sans attendre jusqu'aux bureaux. Garrette et Démétri ainsi que quelques agents étaient déjà là.

- **Où est Charlie** ? Demandais-je à peine entrée, Jacob à ma suite, alla s'accouder devant les fenêtres à côté de Démétri.

- **Il arrive dans un instant**, m'informa Garrette, sans lever la tête de sa paperasse. Je ne pouvais pour ma part attendre assise ici, j'étais trop préoccupée pour rester calme. Je fis demi-tour, et sortie de la pièce, je longeais le couloir, et fis les cent pas, pour tenter de me calmer. Rien n'y faisait, j'allais me décider à aller me chercher du thé dans le distributeur en bas, quand je vis Charlie et Billy arriver. Billy semblait essayer de convaincre Charlie de quelque chose, mais Charlie semblait décidé. Charlie leva la tête, et lorsqu'il m'aperçu fronça les sourcils.

- **Bella, tu devrais rentrer à la maison ma fille**, m'accosta-il, **ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée, va donc te reposer.**

Il posa sa main lourde sur moi, et me serra brièvement contre lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et cela m'inquiéta d'avantage.

- **Mais Charlie, je dois être là pour l'interrogatoire des coupables !**

Je voulais savoir, être sûr. Cela ne pouvait être eux, cela ne pouvait être Lui. Je levais mon regard vers Charlie, et le suppliait du regard.

- **Je veux être là, s'il te plait Charlie**, ajoutais-je doucement.

Charlie se tourna vers Billy, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

-** Entendu**, souffla Charlie résigné. **Mais d'abord nous devons faire la réunion. Nous avons des choses importantes à vous dire.**

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans l'immense bureau, je partis m'assoir entre Jacob et Demetri. Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler.

-** Je tiens à vous féliciter tous pour cette réussite, l'objectif a été atteint, et j'en suis le premier heureux et fier. Il est vrai en revanche que la mission eu quelques quouacs, notamment en ce qui concerne l'agent Leah, qui se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital...**

Mon ventre se serra à l'évocation de Leah, je regrettais de ne pas être à ses côtés en ce moment.

- **Dieu merci, elle est hors de danger. Et nous aurons la chance, je le souhaite du fond du coeur, de l'accueillir bientôt à nouveau parmi nous. Nous avons accompagné les coupables en cellule, il s'agit de trois jeunes hommes...**

Charlie me lança un regard, je fermais les yeux ne pouvant supporter son regard.

- **Trois jeunes hommes, et nous pouvons aisément supposer qu'ils n'aient pas agit seuls. Nous allons donc tout faire pour en savoir un maximum, et ainsi démanteler le réseau...si réseau il y a ! Précisa-t-il. Le préfet a été prévenu, Garrette tu te chargeras de la déclaration de presse, comme d'habitude, tu sais y faire. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Merci à vous.**

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Charlie faisait habituellement de plus longs discours, c'est étrange, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une des plus importantes missions que nous ayons eu à traiter. J'angoissais de plus en plus. J'observais Charlie, qui discutait avec Billy, il avait l'air extrêmement soucieux et agité, et me jetait fréquemment des regards.

- **Allez viens Bella, il est temps d'aller voir ces fameux démons invisibles**, m'invita Charlie.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et partie à sa suite, suivi de Démétri. Nous descendîmes sans un mot, et longeâmes les longs couloirs menant à la salle d'interrogatoire.

- **Bon Bella, voilà comment nous allons procéder...**

* * *

**Bon, oui c'est très court, c'est fait exprès, afin que vous vous remettiez doucement dans le bain et dans l'intrigue. Je tenais à vous le poster aujourd'hui, c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël.**

**Plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté, oui j'avais promis que je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fiction, mais je n'ai pas dit quand je la terminerais ^^ **

**Plus sérieusement, je suis en vacances, et je n'ai rien à faire, donc je pense écrire, j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance (ce qui relève d'un exploit pour moi !), j'entame le deuxième.**

**Passez d'excellentes fêtes, et je vous donne rendez-vous d'ici la fin de semaine pour la suite.**

**Bisouille !**

**Assya.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**BONNE ANNEE ! **_

_**Chères lectrices, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de réussite pour cette nouvelle année 2013 ! Surtout, profitez-en pour réaliser vos rêves, la vie est courte. **_

_**Bon j'ai deux jours de retard, mais je me suis dit qu'avec le nouvel an, vous avez surement autre chose à faire que lire une fanfiction. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews, qui me font chaud au coeur !**_

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

**POV Bella**

- **Bon Bella, voilà comment nous allons procéder**...

Charlie me jaugea du regard, surement inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me dire.

- **Tu vas rester d'abord derrière la glace sans teint, et tu regarderas comment se passe l'interrogatoire, au moindre mensonge, tu noteras tout dans ce carnet, tiens** – il me tendit un petit carnet noir que je saisis –** en aucun cas tu n'entreras dans la salle, c'est bien clair Bella ?**

- **Mais...**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais, promets moi de rester bien sagement ici !** Insista Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, mais acquiesçai tout de même :

- **Je te le promets Papa**, ajoutais-je d'une voix faible.

Démétri était appuyé contre le mur, face à moi, et m'observait. Ses yeux gris me fixaient, je baissais les miens pour fuir son regard qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Nous étions tous tendus, à attendre quelque chose, une réaction de l'un d'entre nous. Charlie me serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la salle d'interrogatoire. Démétri me prit par l'épaule et me dirigea vers la glace sans teint. Je retenais ma respiration inconsciemment, et balayais la pièce du regard. Ce que je vis, me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Je portais une main tremblante à ma bouche. Demétri sentit ma detresse et pressa ma main pour me faire part de son soutien. Ma grande crainte était donc réelle, face à moi, se tenait un jeune homme, d'une grande corpulence, qui n'était autre qu'Emmet ! Mon Emmet ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment ont-ils pu me cacher cela ? " _Tu leur as bien caché que tu faisais partie du FBI, et que tu avais un don_" me souffla ma conscience. Et elle n'avait pas tord. J'observais attentivement Emmet, il avait les avant-bras posés sur la table, face à moi, tête baissée, il semblait dévasté, et mon coeur se serra face à cette vision. Je ne leur en voulais pas. J'en étais incapable, il devait y avoir une explication, ils devaient avoir une raison. Je ne les connaisssais pas depuis si longtemps, mais j'avais perçu en eux une grande bonté, ils n'étaient pas les terribles hommes qu'on imaginait pour les "Démons Invisibles". Non, ils n'avaient rien avoir avec tout ça ! J'en étais persuadée !

Charlie entra, déposa un dossier sur la table, et s'assit face à lui.

- **Bonjour Emmet**. Commença Charlie.

Emmet leva la tête, et observa Charlie. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- **Ecoute, je vais être franc avec toi**, continua Charlie, **tes potes et toi êtes vraiment dans une grosse merde. Toutes les preuves sont présentes pour assurer votre incarcération à vie** !

Je frémis à ses mots, je faisais confiance à Charlie, c'était un homme juste, et bon, mais imaginer mes trois amis en prison, m'étais insupportable.

- **Mais**, continua Charlie, **si tu coopères avec nous, et que tu nous dit tout ce que tu sais, la justice sera beaucoup plus clémente ! Comprends-tu Emmet** ? Demanda Charlie, en posa sa main à plat sur le dossier.

A nouveau, Emmet se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- **Bon commenons, Emmet McCarthy**, ...

L'interrogatoire commença, ce fut long, Charlie lui posa et reposa les mêmes questions, je n'avais pour le moment rien noter sur le carnet. Emmet disait toujours la vérité, ou choisissait de ne pas répondre, notamment à la question de ce qui le motiver à faire cela. Il refusait également de nous dire qui était derrière tout ça.

- **Une dernière fois, Emmet, avez-vous agit seuls avec tes amis ou pas** ? Demanda Charlie calmement.

Emmet demeura encore silencieux, l'interrogatoire durait depuis plus d'une heure, à ce moment-là, Charlie rapprocha son visage du sien, et lui ajouta :

- **Tu as vraiment envie que ta famille vienne te voir en prison pour le restant de tes jours** ? Souffla-t-il.

- **Laissez ma famille en dehors de tout ça** ! Cria d'un coup Emmet, c'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre son calme. Il s'était levé, et tremblait de tout son corps, poings serrés.

Charlie n'avait pas bougé, et l'observait toujours aussi calmement. Puis se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emmet.

- **Calme toi mon garçon, ça va aller, ta famille est en sécurité.** Tenta de le calmer Charlie.

-** Non**, murmura Emmet les yeux dans le vagues, **c'est faux, ils ne sont pas en sécurité. Par ma faute, j'ai échoué !** Et il fondit en larme.

Cette peine me déchira le coeur, je ne pouvais en supporter plus, mais il fallait que je reste, sa tristesse me dévasta. _C'était donc ça ? Il avait peur pour sa famille_. Charlie le laissa pleurer, et attendit patiemment, sans rien dire. Au bout de longues minutes, Emmet, finit par se calmer quelque peu. Il dévisagea Charlie, le regard déterminé.

- **Si je vous dit tout, vous me promettez d'aider ma famille ? De la protéger, quoiqu'il arrive ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- **Je t'en fais la promesse**, répondit mon père sans hésiter. Il tendit sa main à Emmet, qui la regarda curieusement, - **Je serre toujours la main quand je conclus un marché.** Ajouta-t-il.

Emmet esquissa un sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps. Il me manque, ils me manquaient tous les trois. Une semaine sans les voir, et je ressentais déjà un manque. Mais comment cela allait-il se passer maintenant ? Vont-ils rester en prison ? Pour combien de temps ?

J'interrompis le fil de mes pensées, en voyant Emmet serrait la main de mon père.

- **Je suis prêt à tout vous dire dans ce cas**. Ajouta-t-il.

- **A la bonne heure** ! S'exclama Charlie,** mais avant, j'aimerais faire venir une personne**, indiqua-t-il, en se levant prestement.

_Ohoh, j'espère qu'il ne songeait pas à moi_, je ne savais comment réagir en présence d'Emmet, il m'avait vu combattre, m'en voulait-il de lui avoir cacher toute cette partie de ma vie ? Charlie sortit rapidement, et fit le tour pour nous rejoindre.

- **Alors Bella ? Tu as noté quelque chose** ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- **Non, rien, il a toujours été franc**. Lui répondit-je en lui montrant le carnet vierge.

- **Bon très bien, tu viens avec moi** !

Je sursaute à sa demande :

- **Charlie...je ne suis pas sur...ça soit une bonne idée**.

- **J'ai confiance en toi ma belle, je sais que c'est dur ce que je te demande, mais c'est également pour lui**...ajouta-t-il en me regardant intensément.

Je capitulais, et commença à le suivre. Arrivée devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et entrais à la suite de mon père sans plus réfléchir.

Emmet n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il leva à peine la tête dans notre direction. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je reculais d'un pas, il semblait tellement dévasté, honteux, triste et en colère, tout ça à la fois. Charlie s'assit et je décidais de rester debout un peu à l'écart.

Emmet ne me quittait pas du regard, et je lui rendais la pareille, j'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses ! Et j'essayais de faire passer dans mon regard, que je ne lui en voulais aucunement, il eut l'air perplexe face à mon regard attendrie, et reporta son attention sur Charlie.

- **Heum**, Charlie se racla la gorge, **je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous présenter. Nous allons donc commencer. Emmet, nous t'écoutons.**

- **Je...heu...je ne sais par où commencer, je tiens déjà à dire, et croyez le ou non, que nous avions fait ça contre notre grès...pour protéger les gens que nous aimons..**

Charlie se tourna vers moi, et j'hochais la tête discrètement pour lui signaler qu'aucun mensonge n'avait eu lieu.

- **Bien, je te crois, alors dis nous, qui vous a donc obligé à faire tout ça** ?

- **La mafia italienne**, ajouta seulement Emmet.

Le mot fit son effet, Charlie recula, me regarda, équarquilla les yeux en voyant que je lui confirmait ses dires. La mafia italienne, était notre plus grand fléau, un réseau indémontable depuis des décennies, la bête noire de Charlie et nous n'avions jamais assez d'indices, assez de preuves pour ne serait-ce que les mettre en garde à vue.

Charlie se tourna vivement contre Emmet :

- **Comment est-ce arrivé ? Les connais-tu ?**

- **Quand nous avions 15 ans, des hommes sont venus nous trouver pendant que nous nous entrainions sur un terrain vague. Ils étaient armés, et nous ont demandé de les suivre. Nous sommes partis chez Caius, un des patrons, qui nous a clairement expliqué notre situation. Dorénavant on faisait tout ce qu'ils voulaient, et en échange ils laissaient nos familles tranquilles. Ils avaient toutes les infos sur nos parents, nos copines, nos amis. Ils ont...il tremblait, et fermait son poing, ils ont tué un de nos amis, nous étions quatre au début, et ils l'ont tué, d'une balle, à sang froid devant nous. Et Caius a insisté sur le fait que si l'on ne lui obéit pas, il en fera de même avec tout ceux qu'on aimait... Nous n'avions pas le choix !** Cria Emmet d'un coup, en tapant du poing sur la table.

Un silence régna dans la salle. Charlie semblait pensif, pour ma part, je ressentais et partageait une grande peine avec Emmet, et ce qu'ils ont vécu, il disait l'entière vérité, pas une once de mensonge. Je le savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça juste pour l'appat du gain. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça ! J'avais envie de prendre Emmet dans mes bras, mais je ne me retiens, pas sur qu'il désire encore ma présence.

Charlie reprit néanmoins la parole :

- **Je comprends mieux Emmet, nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain. Je vais de ce pas prévenir mes supérieurs, afin que tous les dispositifs de sécurité soit pris pour les familles. L'heure est grave, et il s'agit d'urgence. Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez être libérés, mais...je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, vous êtes plus en sécurité ici.**

Charlie se leva, et posa la main sur Emmet :

- **Tout ira bien, je t'en fais la promesse**.

Il partit en direction de la sortie, et s'arrêta à la porte. Il me jeta un regard :

- **Tu peux rester ici, le temps que le gardien vienne le chercher**.

_Oh merci papa_ ! Je lui en étais reconnaissante, de me laisser ces quelques minutes seule en compagnie d'Emmet. Il referma la porte. Et j'hésitais à venir m'installait face à lui. Emmet ne me regardait pas, il triturait ses doigts, et prit la parole :

- **Alors comme ça, chacun mène une double vie**.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

- **Tu... tu fais parti du FBI ?** Ajouta-t-il d'un air incrédule. J'apprécié l'effort qu'il mettait à discuter de ça. Je m'avançais et m'assis finalement face à lui. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, et croisais son regard.

- **Emmet, je suis tellement tellement désolée.**

- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il perplexe, **c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal toi. Au contraire tu combats les méchants**,dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

Je retrouvais bien là mon Emmet. Et je souris tristement.

- **Je vous ai menti, oui je mène une double vie, comme tu vois, je fais partie du FBI, mais pour une raison bien précise. J'ai...**hésitais-je**, j'ai un don, je perçois le mensonge.**

J'attendis sa réaction, qui ne manqua pas, il me regarda les yeux ronds.

- **Tu peux quoi ?! T'es un genre de détecteur de mensonge ? C'est ça ?** Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

- **Heu, hum, en quelque sorte oui,** répondis-je gênée.

- **C'est géant** ! S'exclama-t-il, avec un grand sourire., **je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis redevint sérieuse :

- **Comment vont Jasper et Edward ?** M'enquis-je.

Emmet se gratta l'arrière de la tête :

- **ça va pas fort tu sais, on n'a pas peur d'aller en prison, mais on s'inquiète surtout pour nos familles, si ton...père dit la vérité et qu'il tient sa promesse, nous serons vraiment soulagés.**

- **Il tiendra parole, fais moi confiance, Charlie est un homme de parole.** Le rassurais-je. La porte s'ouvrit et fit entrer le gardien, Emmet se leva, et j'en fis de même, -** Je viendrais vous voir dès que possible**, ajoutais-je rapidement, **dis aux garçons...que je suis vraiment désolée, et que je ferais tout pour vous sortir de là, je vous en fais ma promesse.**

Emmet me regarda, eut un moment d'hésitation, puis finalement me prit dans ses bras, je le serrais de toutes mes forces, il embrassa mon front, puis parti avec le gardien.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Qu'est-ce que je détestais les hôpitaux ! Je m'approchais de l'accueil, où une femme blonde m'indiqua la chambre de Leah, je m'y rendis en vitesse.

233, 234, ...la voilà porte 235 !

Je tapais trois coups et entendit qu'on m'invite à entrer. Jacob était déjà là, avachit sur un fauteuil. Leah semblait pâle, mais me fit un sourire encourageant, et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y jetais, sentant les larmes me gagnait.

- **Leah ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée** !

- **Hey, Bella ! Calme toi enfin, je vais bien, tu vois bien, arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher**, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je me relevais, en reniflant :

- **Tu es blessée par ma faute, si j'avais attendu les secours au lieu d'agir seule, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé,** expliquais-je.

- **Au contraire, tu as très bien agit, je suis fière de toi** !

Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux, et me fit un sourire tendre.

- **Leah a raison**, intervint Jacob,** tu as eu les bons reflexes, grâce à toi, nous avons pu les attraper. Enfin ! Nous avons eu les "démons invisibles "** ! Jubila-t-il.

- **D'ailleurs, tu as du assister à l'interrogatoire Bella,** me demanda Leah, **raconte nous** !

A nouveau les larmes refirent surface, comment leur dire que mes amis, les seuls que je m'étais fait, étaient en fait les coupables que nous cherchions depuis des jours.

-** Oh Leah, c'est horrible !**

**- Quoi ? Dis moi Bella ! Tu m'inquiètes.**

**- Je...les garçons, ce sont mes...amis, mais ils ne sont pas coupables, enfin si mais ils ont été contraint, et ce n'est pas de leur faute, tu comprends, faut pas leur en vouloir, s'il te plait !** Dis-je précipitemment sans reprendre mon souffle.

- **Hey, Bella respire ! Nous n'avons rien compris,** me calma Leah. **Recommence calmement**.

Je repris une inspiration, et me lançais :

- **Les "Démons Invisibles" sont mes amis du lycée, Edward, Emmet et Jasper**.

* * *

**_A suivre !_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plus. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis définitivement pas faite pour écrire ! Ahaha, vous l'avez senti aussi n'est-ce pas :)_**

**_Enfin bon, du moment que des gens me lisent, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite las chicas ! _**

**_Encore bonne année ! _**

**_Assya_**


End file.
